


Glamery 1: wolf story

by perrito7u7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter Hale, Hand Jobs, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Protective Derek, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Liam, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Scott, Puppy Liam, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrito7u7/pseuds/perrito7u7
Summary: stiles stilinski vive una vida relativamente normal hasta que llega un extraño ser a beacon hills. se trata de un nuevo villano trapito que empieza a asesinar a los habitantes del pueblo, teniendo un gusto por la crucificacion, siento también un brujo muy fuerte, pero la vida de stiles solo se vuelve mas complicada cuando vive cinco historias de amor con cinco diferentes hombres lobo. pero al final después de aliarse a las fuerzas oscuras para vencer al brujo trapito, tiene que escoger solo a uno de sus pretendientes lobos
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

glamery 1, historia de lobos, donde stiles se enamora de cinco diferentes chicos y vive aventuras sexuales y mágicas con ellos, intentando vencer a un brujo trapo


	2. capitulo 1.- stiles la zorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles empieza su aventura

|en el universo de teen Wolf|

|*Cora|

Había regresado al fin, después de mucho tiempo del cual me tuve que ir esperaba con ansias regresar, me sentía bien al volver o algo era de noche, el viaje fue muy largo y me quedo en un hotel para pasar la noche.

La verdad me moría de emoción. podría al fin ver a Derek otra vez, tendría que ver también a Peter, pero lo mejor sería cuando me reencontrara con aquel chico castaño humano que robo mi cora-zon.

stiles

En realidad era cierto, el me gustaba, no sé cómo paso en realidad, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero el realmente me gusta, solo esperaba que el no tuviera novia, enserio me interesa, quiero enamorarlo, es más, le voy a avisar que iré al pueblo mañana, lo bueno que guarde su número de teléfono.

(Llamada)

Cora.-llamada a stiles stilinski-

Stiles.-Cora, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?-

Cora.-muy bien, llamaba para avisarte que llego mañana al pueblo, esta noche me quedare en un motel-

Stiles.-genial, estoy seguro que a Derek le gustara mucho esa noticia-

Cora.-sí, pero stiles....debo decirte algo importante, es algo que quería decirte en persona pero no puedo esperar más, debo confesarte que yo siempre estuve...-

(Se corta la llamada)

Cora.-enamorada ¿uh?-

Intento llamar otra vez al ver que la llamada se cortó, pero simplemente no me deja hacer llamadas, que raro, tendré que esperar a mañana.

(Tocan la puerta)

Umm, ¿Quién será? Que yo sepa no esperaba a nadie, veo por la ventana pero no alcanzo a ver bien quien es, decido mejor abrir la puerta y me llevo un susto cuando veo quien era no alguien que hubiera conocido antes, era una mujer, bueno, tenía una gran capa azul y no la podía ver bien.

Además de eso, veo que tenía cabello largo, pero no se le veía ni quiera su cara, solo se quedó parada ahí sin hacer nada, pero observo que tenía un pequeño perro de peluche en su hombro.

La mujer con mascara solo se me queda viendo, el ambiente se hace más tenso, miro que tenía algo en las manos, Una arma de electrochoque, eso me alarmo mucho, era más que obvio que él quería hacerme daño, tenía que escapar de ahí.

Cora.-okey ¡mira haya! (señala la pared)-

Perro azul.- (voltea)-

Cora.- (escapa)-

Salgo corriendo de la habitación pidiendo ayuda pero parece que nadie me puede escuchar, era de esperarse, en un motel todos están ocupados, corro hasta mi auto pero deje las llaves en mi habitación, decido ir hasta recepción pero veo que ahí estaba el perro azul que ya había asesinado al guardia.

Cora.-hay no, por favor no me haga daño (corre mientras le envía un mensaje a stiles y se cae) stiles, alguien intenta matarme, es una mujer (otra persona para delante de ella) y un hombre...con un paraguas (se pone de pie)-

Corro a la salida pero me doy cuenta de algo, soy una mujer lobo, no debería estar huyendo de ellos, puedo pelear.

|*narrador|

El perro azul alcanza a Cora y consigue electrocutarla con el arma, luego empuja a Cora para que cayera en la piscina, activo el arma, la tiro en la piscina dejando a Cora para que muriera electrocutada.

El perro azul se va junto el hombre que tenía una capa azul igual solo que él tenía un paraguas ensangrentado, y se van caminando siguiendo a otra chica que parecía ser su líder, dirigiéndose a beacon hills.

|azul|

Wwwww

(Casa de los stilinski, esa misma noche)

|*stiles|

Mire mi teléfono con confusión, apenas unos segundos Cora me había hablado, queriendo decirme algo aparentemente importante, pero justamente se cortó la llamada justo cuando me lo iba a decir y ya no ha vuelto a llamarme otra vez, yo pensaba en que quizás se le fue la señal y quizás cuando llegue a beacon hills ella podría terminar de decirme eso que era tan importante.

Ya entonces decido acostarme en mi cama, mi padre estaba trabajando hasta tarde y seguramente el estaría teniendo sexo con Jordan.....y no es porque los haya visto...si, los vi, fue algo asqueroso pero excitante al mismo tiempo, no me enorgullezco de quedarme viéndolos pero ellos eran igual de vulgares, después de todo era mi padre y a pesar de todo no podría juzgarlo, él nunca me juzgo a mí, como mi enamoramiento descontrolado con lydia...que ya supere.

Mi nombre es stiles stilinski, tengo una vida sobrenatural con amigos sobrenaturales en un pueblo sobrenatural, ya saben, lo usual, pero ahora que supere mi enamoramiento con mi amiga pelirroja lydia ya podía descansar del amor, sería un cambio para bien en todo caso, ahora mejor regreso a dormir, quizás mañana podía hablar con Cora otra vez.

Wwwww

(En la mañana, en el jeep camino a la escuela)

Conducía al escuela ya que con la llamada de anoche no pude despertarme a tiempo, pero no importa ya que casi siempre llegaba tarde y no era tan malo, excepto por que mi padre y mi casi padrastro Jordan me dijeron que no debía llegar tarde a la escuela otra vez, asi que solo me tome un vaso de leche y ahora me ven intentando llegar a tiempo al colegio.

En todo caso las calles se encontraban algo vacías por lo que pude ir más rápido ,evitando chocar con algo por supuesto, todo iba súper bien, casi completamente normal considerando el pueblo, creí que al fin tendría una temporada sin que nada loco y supernatural pasara.

(parpadeo)

(Todo se empieza a mover en cámara lenta, stiles mira de reojo a una chica que caminaba junto a sus dos ¿guardaespaldas? Que estaban vestidos con un traje azul marino pero no tenían cara)

Stiles.-...oh Mier..-

| ¡Glamery! Una historia alternativa de teen Wolf|

(En la escuela, minutos antes de que suene la campana)

Estaciono mi jeep y salgo para irme a ver a mis amigos ignorando el hecho de que vi algo potencialmente sobrenatural pero seguramente sería algo con más sentido, como un par de personas que se hicieron una mala cirugía o quizás simplemente no los vi bien ya que solo los vi de reojo, lo pienso asi por que desde hace un tiempo no hay locuras sobrenaturales, y espero por fin estar un poco más tranquilo en este periodo de clases.

En fin, entro a los pasillos de la escuela y me dirijo a mi casillero, una vez ahí dejo mis cosas en el casillero, una vez estaba listo para ir a mi clase sin algún tipo de pensamiento que me robara mi tranquilidad y confianza, aparecen mis amigos, Kira yukimura quien es la asiática adorable y tierna que intento salir con Scott pero no lo logro, y a mi mejor amigo casi hermano Scott McCall que se veía tan lindo como siempre, y dije lindo como un amigo le dice a otro.

Kira.-hola stilinski chan-

Stiles.- ¿chan? ¿Ahora volviste más con tus raíces chinas?-

Kira.-...soy japonesa, como sea, te digo asi porque quiero saludarte de una forma diferente ¿o acaso no puedo?-

Stiles.-no, no puedes, (ríe levemente) tratas de ocultarme algo-

Kira.- (nerviosa) ¿ocultarte algo? ¿Yo?-

Stiles.-en todo caso tu no, Scott, dime que pasa-

Scott.- (más nervioso) nada, no pasa nada-

Stiles.-no soy hombre lobo pero se cuándo me estas mintiendo-

Scott.-pues...pues...pues...nos vamos a clases-

(Intentan irse pero stiles los detiene)

Stiles.-Scott, tu y yo tenemos clase de química, Kira, tú puedes ir a tu clase-

Kira.- (le susurra a Scott) suerte-

Stiles.- (sonríe malicioso) vamos a clase scotty, ahí me contaras todo-

Scott.-Mier..-

(En clase de química)

En este momento estábamos haciendo un experimento para ver qué clase de reacciones tendría un químico mínimamente venenoso cuando lo combinas con un químico medicinal, como sé que Scott es un miedoso con estas cosas tuve que mezclarlos yo mismo.

Scott.- (anotando la información) ¿Cuál fue la reacción?-

Stiles.- (mira el Erlenmeyer) es mitad amarillo y mitad morado o negro-

Scott.- (lo anota) de acuerdo, tal parece que terminamos-

Stiles.-con el experimento sí, pero yo no he terminado contigo-

Scott.- (nervioso) ¿de qué hablas ahora?-

Stiles.-de la ciencia de los sabuesos, ¿de qué crees Scott? Hablo de que intentas ocultarme algo-

Scott.-pues...no es como que te haya querido ocultar algo, solo es que quería pedirte algo más bien-

Stiles.- ¿eso es todo? Bien, te pasare mis apuntes de matemáticas después entonces-

Scott.-no es eso...Kira ya me los paso-

Stiles.- (limpia las probetas) ¿entonces qué es? Pídeme lo que sea, sabes que somos amigos-

Scott.-pues...pues...quiero ir un nuevo restaurante de comida rápida...contigo-

Stiles.- ¿no tienes dinero?-

Scott.-si tengo, pero quería que fuéramos los dos juntos a comer y..-

Stiles.-en todo caso...¿me estas pidiendo salir en una cita contigo?-

Scott.-exactamente-

Stiles.-...claro, me gusta estar contigo Scotty, y esto de salir juntos será como antes ¿recuerdas?-

Scott.-si, cuando éramos solo tú y yo, extraño esos tiempos (sin notarlo pone su mano sobre la de stiles)-

Stiles.-yo también (se da cuenta de la escena gay y se sonroja)-

Scott.- (Se da cuenta y se sonroja también) ah, lo siento, (guarda sus cosas y sale del salón)-

Stiles.- (confundido) eso...fue extraño, pero no voy a mentir, también fue lindo de cierto modo-

Continuamos con el resto de las clases, Scott como siempre se encontraba algo nervioso a lado mío, lo cual es más raro de lo usual ya que antes esto no era asi, es como si salieras con cierta persona y te das cuenta de que esa persona con la que sales tiene gonorrea, algo asi está pasando aunque yo no tengo gonorrea, quizás él se dio cuenta de algo especial, pero no me enfocaría más en eso, lo único que deseo por el momento es no tener cosas de la cuales preocuparme para varear.

Asi que al terminar todas las clases del día me subí a mi jeep para ir a casa y comer un rico plato de ensalada que se bien que mi padre no termino porque prefiere estar relleno de amor con Jordan, como sea, una vez termino de almorzar me voy a hacer la dichosa tarea que mis maestros me dieron sin apiadarse de mi alma.

Stiles.- (haciendo tarea)-

¿?.-...stiles-

Stiles.- (confundido) ¿dios?-

¿?.-no, soy yo, Derek-

Stiles.- ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste fantasma? A buena hora-

Derek.- (desde la ventana) ¿qué dijiste?-

Stiles.- (Voltea a verlo) oh...hola, ¿Qué haces ahí?-

Derek.-disfrutando de la vista ¿tú que crees que hago?-

Stiles.-primero, el sarcasmo es mío, y segundo, no es de gente normal querer entrar por la ventana-

Derek.-pero por primera vez te pido permiso para entrar-

Stiles.-gran cambio lobo amargado, solo entra y toma tu chaqueta de cuero (se sienta en su silla del escritorio)-

Derek.- (entra) espera ¿Qué chaqueta?-

Stiles.-ammm, ¿no es por eso que viniste?-

Derek.-no, ¿tomaste una de mis chaquetas?-

Stiles.-....si, quería impresionar a una chica (saca la chaqueta de cuero y se la devuelve)-

Derek.- (toma la chaqueta) ¿y funciono?-

Stiles.-no, ¿igualmente para que viniste?-

Derek.-he notado que eres un buen detective y que sabes de todas esas mierdas-

Stiles.- ¿a quién mataste?-

Derek.-yo no mate a nadie, más bien alguien mato a alguien que.....me importaba, y por eso te pido ayuda-

Stiles.-ya veo, ¿y me dirás quien es esa persona especial o..?-

Derek.-no puedo decirte-

Stiles.-entonces no te podre ayudar-

Derek.-hazlo o te...-

Stiles.-me desgarraras la garganta con tus dientes, ya se me esa amenaza y sé que igual no lo harás-

Derek.-por favor stiles, sabes que no siempre vengo a pedirte ayuda-

Stiles.-y mucho menos dices por favor, esa persona debe ser muy importante para ti-

Derek.-pues....si, es que resulta que....esta persona fue asesinada y era algo sobrenatural-

Stiles.- ¿Qué sobrenatural?-

Derek.-ammm, una mujer lobo

Stiles.-de acuerdo, ¿Cómo murió?-

Derek.-murió electrocutada, por lo que se me hace raro si fue asesinada por un cazador o por un asesino normal que no sabía quién era-

Stiles.-pues seguramente lo sabía ya que la ataco precisamente a ella-

Derek.-si, pero revisaron las cámaras de seguridad y vieron a Cora con dos personas con capas raras-

Stiles.-espera ¿dijiste Cora?-

Derek.-....mierda-

Stiles.-ella... ¿está muerta?...pero..-

Derek.-encontraron su cuerpo electrocutado en una piscina de un motel-

Stiles.-pero...no (Intenta no llorar)-

Derek.-tranquilo stiles, sé que tú y ella se llevaban muy bien pero ahora solo podemos detener a sus asesinos, por eso necesito ayuda-

Stiles.- (se calma y se limpia las lágrimas) de acuerdo, intentare ayudarte lo más que pueda-

Derek.-bien, en todo caso ¿hablaste con ella? Revisaron su teléfono y vieron intento enviarte un mensaje-

Stiles.-bueno...ella me llamo ayer por la noche y me dijo que regresaría a beacon hills, me quería decir algo importante y corto-

Derek.-ya veo, investigue de algunas personas que Cora conocía pero nadie la odiaba hasta querer matarla, luego pensé en algún druida de por aquí-

Stiles.- ¿druida?-

Derek.-porque una vez fue electrocutada, la encontramos crucificada en la habitación-

Stiles.-entonces investigare también de eso-

Derek.-gracias, pero fuera de eso no hagas nada torpe-

Stiles.- ¿nada torpe?-

Derek.-no salgas a pelear tu solo con seres sobrenaturales, porque conozco al loco stiles que se lanza al peligro-

Stiles.-eso stiles no existe-

Derek.-ya lo creo (sale por la ventana)-

Stiles.-existen puertas...y ya se fue, perfecto-

Aparentemente Derek se encontraba menos amargado que de costumbre, con eso me refiero a que él no se veía tan cascarrabias como siempre, seguramente era por la reciente muerte de Cora, yo también estaba algo triste por ella ya que antes nos llevábamos bien durante los acontecimientos de los alfas y del druida oscuro, no me esperaba de que ella muriera tan pronto, eso debió lastimar mucho a Derek, pienso a Peter también le afecto.

Intente distraerme de las reciente noticias con mi tarea que de hecho me ayudo a repeler los malos sentimientos y ganas de hacer algo torpe como Derek dijo, pensaba que Derek no me hablaba si no era de algo sobrenatural o de amenazarme de muerte, aunque no me interesaba mucho eso, me gustaría saber algo más de él y quizás ser amigos pero tal parece que quiere seguir siendo un lobo amargado.

(Por la tarde, stiles Recibe un mensaje de Scott)

Stiles.-joder, la cita, digo, la salida de amigos-

Me meto a la regadera para darme una ducha rápida y salgo sacándome el cabello y el resto del cuerpo, entonces me visto con una camisa de lesbiana, digo, de cuadros y unos simples jean que de hecho me doy cuenta que me hacen verme más guapo, pero si soy asi ¿Por qué no le gusto a las chicas de por aquí?

Noah.- (desde la cocina) ¡stiles! ¡Scott está aquí!-

Stiles.- ¡ya voy!-

Rápidamente me pongo los zapatos y tomo mi teléfono y la cartera, antes de salir me pongo un poco de perfume, lo cual me parece raro ya que no siempre me pongo, menos para salidas asi con amigos, porque (risa nerviosa mental) es solo una salida de amigos ¿no?

(En la cocina)

Veía como mi padre estaba comiendo un pan tostado con café junto a parrish mientras Scott estaba platicando con ellos del supuesto desafortunado asesinato de Cora, según el que Derek me conto minutos antes, pero cuando entre a la cocina todos se callaron.

Stiles.-está bien, ya lo sabía-

Noah.-hijo, lamento mucho lo de..-

Stiles.-no hay problema, Derek además ya lo está investigando, solo quiero despejar mi mente esta tarde-

Noah.-de acuerdo, diviértanse chicos, no lleguen tarde a dormir-

Stiles.-adiós papa, adiós papa Jordan-

Jordan.-adiós stiles-

(Afuera)

Stiles.-tal parece que iremos en tu moto-

Scott.-asi es (se sube en la moto) ¿hay algún problema?-

Stiles.-no, solo... (Se sube también) tengo que sostenerme de ti ¿no?-

Scott.- (se sonroja y disimula) claro, es por tu seguridad-

Stiles.-mmm (pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Scott) esto es raro, solo vamos ya-

Scott.-okey (sonriendo) sujétate fuerte-

El viaje en sí no fue nada vergonzoso, es decir, nadie nos había notado ya que estaban más interesados en sus cosas y la verdad no me interesaba mucho estar asi con Scott, solo somos amigos ¿verdad? De eso se trata esta salida y todo, pero

(Stiles nota de reojo a la chica y a sus guardaespaldas otra vez por la calle pero estos se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos)

Stiles.- (confundido y asustado)-

Después del corto camino en la moto, llegamos al dichoso restaurante que Scott quería visitar, no tenía nada especial si lo mirabas bien, era un siempre restaurante nuevo de comida rápida, pero amaba ese tipo de comida asi que mi humor subió un poco, lo cual quería por las recientes noticias.

(Stiles pide una hamburguesa con papas y un refresco al igual que Scott)

Scott.- ¿y...como has estado?-

Stiles.-bien, desde los acontecimientos de los alfas, los calavera, la muerte de kate y todo, me encuentro bastante bien, digo, las noticias malas no dejan de llegar pero no quiero que esas noticias acaben con mi felicidad-

Scott.-ya veo, por eso te admiro stiles, no dejas que esas desgracias puedan contigo y acaben con tu esperanza, no como yo-

Stiles.- ¿de qué hablas? Tú también sabes cómo sobrellevar la situación de buena manera-

Scott.-a veces, pero lo de Cora me sorprendió, el hecho de que fue asesinada y crucificaron su cadáver me dio escalofríos-

Stiles.-a mí me extraño, pienso que quizás lo hicieron para un ritual-

Scott.-deaton piensa lo mismo, pero dejemos esas cosas de lado, se supone ahora debes relajarte y despejar tu mente-

Stiles.- ¿y por qué no fuimos a un bar o un lugar asi?-

Scott.- (ríe levemente) recuerda que no me hace efecto el alcohol por mi estado de hombre lobo, además no necesariamente necesitas esas cosas para divertirte-

Stiles.- como las drogas (rueda los ojos y sonríe) si tú lo dices, pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué me trajiste a esta cita? esperaba que salieras con una chica como Kira o algo asi-

Scott.-pues (un poco nervioso) desde hace tiempo no salimos y ya quería estar contigo como antes, y Kira no es mi tipo, es más, ella me dio la idea de traerte aquí-

Stiles.-ya veo, también me gusta salir contigo para variar-

(El camarero trae la comida y los dos empiezan a comer)


	3. capitulo 2. -stiles el pasivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles empieza con su mejor amigo scott mccall

|*stiles|

(En el restaurante de comida rápida, por la noche)

Stiles.-Scott, comes como un bebe-

Scott.- (manchado y con la boca llena) ¿Qué?-

Stiles.-comes como un perrito más bien (ríe y toma una servilleta para limpiarle sus mejillas)

No sé por qué había hecho eso en vez de solo darle la servilleta para que se limpiara, pero el aparentemente no se había quejado tampoco, simplemente con delicadeza le había pasado la servilleta por alrededor la boca, luego con un dedo toque un poco sus labios, Scott estaba todo quieto y sonrojado.

Stiles.-pues (toma un poco de su refresco y cambia de tema)Hoy vi a una chica extraña por el bosque, mi intuición me dice que es algo sobrenatural-

Scott.- ¿asi? Qué raro ¿crees que sea?-

Stiles.-no sé, la vi por la calle en la mañana y por esta tarde, pero creo que sus guardaespaldas que estaban con ella si son algo-

Scott.-luego veremos eso (toma una papa) ¿sabías que los hombres lobos son muy buenos novios? Son muy atentos con sus parejas y tienen una pequeña vocecita, que según es su lobo interior, que le avisa si su pareja se siente triste-

Stiles.-ya lo creo-

No sé mucho de citas porque nunca antes había tenido una, pero estoy seguro de que Scotty no estaba coqueteando conmigo, eso creo, en realidad creo que nuestra relación afectuosa mejoraba con esta cita, lo cual creía que era para bien, al final de la cena Scott pago por la cena y regresamos a casa, iba a preguntarle por qué no dejo que yo pagara pero la verdad no me quejaba por la comida gratis aun asi, en todo caso me dejo el me dejo en casa y me dio un abrazo.

Stiles.- (correspondiendo el abrazo)-

Scott.-...extrañaba abrazarte-

Stiles.-yo igual, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos (se separa) okey, hasta mañana-

Scott.-hasta mañana (se va a su casa)-

Ya cuando entro a la casa me encuentro con una escena algo rara, estaba mis padres, noah y Jordan, vigilando al tío no muerto de Derek, Peter Hale, los tres estaban en la sala y cuando notaron mi presencia mi padre me dijo que lo sacara.

Stiles.-yo no lo llame-

Noah.-ya lo creo, pero él no quiere irse, dijo que venía a verte a ti-

Peter.-hola humano stilinski ¿Cómo va todo?-

Stiles.-todo bien hasta que te vi-

Peter.-oh ¿Por qué tan cortante?-

Stiles.-no soy cortante, solo que no entiendo por qué andas por aquí ¿buscando alguien más a quien convertir en lobo?-

Peter.-si tú quieres te doy la mordida-

Stiles.-no gracias peligroso sociópata, ¿ahora te importaría irte?-

Peter.-por supuesto dulce humano, solo quería llevarte a una cita mañana-

Stiles.- ¿una cita?-

Peter.-Sip, si aceptas venir conmigo a un lugar donde pasar un rato juntos, me voy de aquí y prometo ya no molestarte-

Stiles.-...¿Por qué?-

Peter.-quiero fortalecer los lazos de manada, al menos contigo (sonríe coqueto)-

Stiles.- (confundido) ah ¿okey? Acepto ir a una cita o lo que sea pero déjame ya-

Peter.-como desees Baby boy (se va de la casa)-

Stiles.- ¿Cómo dijo?-

Noah.-iremos a pedirle a argent balas con acónito por si acaso, tú vete a dormir temprano stiles-

Jordan.-buenas noches-

Stiles.-ammm, adiós-

Wwwww

(En el bosque, por la noche)

Ahora me encontraba más confundido que antes, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar por ahora, el misterioso asesinato de Cora, esa chica rara de la calle, mi relación amistosa de Scott y la cita que tendré con Peter ex quemado hale, asi que ahora solo Salí a dar un paseo por el bosque para despejar mi mente.

(Se escuchan crujir las cosas, stiles se asusta un poco)

Stiles.-ammm ¿Scott?-

¿?.- (con una voz dulce) hola, no soy Scott pero tú puedes llamarme rekawa-

Stiles.-oh, tu eres esa chica que vi por la calle esta mañana-

(Rekawa era una chica blanca con un saco formal y corbata, con cabello largo rubio, ojos azules brillantes, alta con unas zapatillas y una falda corta color negro)

Rekawa.-ya lo creo, venía con mis sirvientes pero ellos me dejaron salir solo para conocer algunas personas, personas lindas como tu stiles-

Stiles.- (confundido) ¿sabes mi nombre?-

Rekawa.-yo se muchas cosas, desde las más normales hasta las más raras, se de los supuestos asesinatos y de.....crucifixiones-

Stiles.- ¿sabes de ese homicidio?-

Rekawa.-claro que sí, ¿Quién más debería saber de eso que la autora?-

Stiles.- (retrocede un poco)..espera..-

Rekawa.- (muestra sus ojos rojos oscuros y brillantes) soy una...un tipo de bruja en progreso de ser experta, pero mi padre me dio la misión de hacer ciertas cosas-

Stiles.-el asesinato-

Rekawa.-pero descuida, serán más asesinatos, por lo que te aviso con antelación que si tu o alguno de tus amigos se entrometen en mis asuntos, lo pagaran caro-

Stiles.-ni pienses que te dejaremos hacer eso-

Rekawa.-sé que no me dejaran pero me imagino que no querrás que ver a todos los que amas morir-

Stiles.- (siente como los sirvientes de rekawa lo toman por atrás)-

Rekawa.-asi que piénsalo querido, mejor no metas tu nariz de humano entrometido en mis asuntos, sin más me voy sin decirte (le susurra al oído y habla con voz masculina) no soy una chica, son un hombre-

Stiles.- (se queda helado)-

Wwwww

(Por la tarde, después de la escuela)

Me encontraba caminando hasta el loft de Derek ya que los jodidos sirvientes de rekawa me descompusieron mi querido jeep, entonces tuve que venir caminando a la escuela e irme al loft donde Scott y Derek me estarán esperando para hablar de lo de ayer, que por cierto, no pude dormir por las dos cosas perturbadoras que me dijo rekawa, lo de los homicidios que hará y lo de...que es un...trapo, por asi decirlo.

(Se detiene un auto deportivo a lado de stiles)

Jackson.- (baja la ventanilla del auto) ¿Qué hay stiles? ¿Dónde está tu jeep?-

Stiles.- ¿Jackson? ¿No te fuiste a Londres con one direction?-

Jackson.-no, esos gays no estaban disponibles, desde hace tiempo quería volver pero tenía cosas que hacer, además mis padres no creían que debería regresar sobre todo con los asesinatos, y veo que no llegue en tiempo-

Stiles.-si...Cora murió y lo peor fue que fue crucificada, pero ya lo resolveremos, tú deberías ver a lydia ya que volviste-

Jackson.-de hecho ya la vi, ahora mismo voy a ver a Derek ¿quieres que te lleve?-

Stiles.-ammm claro (sube al auto y se ponen en marcha) ¿desde cuando eres tan servicial?-

Jackson.-solo quiero ayudarte, hable con lydia terminando por completo nuestra relación amorosa, por ti...-

Stiles.-es raro, yo desde hace tiempo me rendí con lydia y no quiero cambiar la amistad que ahora tenemos-

Jackson.-...no creo que me hayas entendido-

Stiles.- ¿Qué?

Jackson.-nada, solo quiero mostrarte que no soy un cretino estúpido como pensaban todos, quiero mostrar al nuevo Jackson y...mejorar la relación que tenía contigo antes de irme-

Stiles.- ¿teníamos una relación?-

Jackson.-...en todo caso tendremos una gran relación amistosa-

Stiles.-suena bien, suena poco probable pero veo que hablas enserio-

Jackson.-hablo enserio, luego te invito a mi casa-

Stiles.-okey, pero por hoy no, tengo una cita con Peter-

Jackson.-okey...espera, ¿Qué?-

Wwwww

(En el loft de Derek)

Llegamos Jackson y yo al supuesto hogar de Derek para encontrarme con Isaac sentado en uno de los sillones de Derek, tal parece que el también regreso de Europa al igual que el puto de Jackson, me pregunto por qué razón regreso.

Isaac.- ¡stiles! (lo abraza) ¡regrese de Francia por ti!-

Stiles.-por supuesto que si-

Isaac.- ¿Qué?-

Stiles.-digo, es un gusto verte otra vez, lamento lo de Cora-

Isaac.- ¿Quién?-

Stiles.-Cora, tu sabes, se rumoraba que te gustaba-

Isaac.-de eso no, pero me gusta alguien mejor (sonríe sonrojado)-

Derek.- (celoso) okey Isaac, si vas a quedarte aquí tendrás que dormir en el sofá-

Isaac.-está bien, me gusta lo suave que es-

Jackson.-no debes estar acostumbrado a las cosas buenas, chico pobre-

Isaac.-hey, cállate niñito rico-

Jackson.-a mí no me..-

Stiles.-Jackson, no pelees con él, ¿no dijiste que querías mostrarte diferente?-

Jackson.- (bufa) solo contigo-

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

Jackson.-es decir, dejare de pelear, igual no tendría sentido-

Scott.-okey, cálmense todos, venimos a hablar de lo que sea que haya asesinado a Cora-

Derek.-no tenemos enemigos vivos de los hale y tampoco enemigos que haya hecho Cora, y que yo haya notado no hay un nuevo ser sobrenatural, quizás solo es un asesinato normal-

Stiles.-n..no, hay un nuevo ser sobrenatural, es una bruja y sus dos sirvientes-

Derek.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Stiles.-...ellos me enfrentaron en el bosque-

Isaac.- ¡¿Qué?!-

Scott.-no puede ser ¿te hicieron daño?-

Stiles.-no, pero si a mí jeep-

Jackson.-una gran pérdida, luego lo llevamos al taller-

Stiles.-gracias jacks-

Scott.- (celoso) bueno ¿y que te dijeron?-

Stiles.-que me alejara de sus asuntos, que seguirían asesinando personas, no dijeron por que lo hacen pero estoy seguro de que son seres sobrenaturales, al menos rekawa, la bruja...bueno, brujo, se viste de chica-

Scott.- (analizándolo)-

Isaac.-un trapito-

Jackson.-y yo creí que lo vi todo en Londres-

Derek.-no me importa que sea, igual lo matare, no me detendré hasta que el también este muerto-

Peter.- (baja por las escaleras) hay sobrino, ¿acaso no sabes que ese niño es un brujo?, él y sus sirvientes te harían puré de lobo-

Jackson.-hay no, otra vez este-

Peter.-no importa cuántos lobos, kitsunes y coyotes tengamos, los brujos son muy fuertes, pero si tenemos suerte ese tal rekawa no es tan poderoso-

Stiles.-tenia los ojos morados brillantes y oscuros-

Scott.- ¿ojos brillantes y oscuros?-

Peter.-es tipo de ojos son de un brujo aprendiz inter dimensional-

Derek.- ¿ese que significa?-

Peter.-básicamente.....que estamos jodidos-

Wwwww

(Casa de los stilinski, en la habitación de stiles por la tarde)

Después de la reunión en el loft, los hale nos dieron el consejo de no salir por ahí en la noche, que ellos irían con deaton para investigar formas de vencer al brujo y que luego nos avisarían cuando atacar, por lo tanto me regrese a casa con Scott, el me acompaño hasta casa para ver que estuviera bien, él sabía que mi padre trabajaba hasta tarde asi que dijo que se quedaría conmigo a cuidarme de posibles ataques por parte de ese brujo.

Scott.- (cierra la puerta de la habitación y luego se va a ver por la ventana)-

Stiles.-Scott ¿podrías relajarte? La casa entera está rodeada por ese polvo mágico de protección-

Scott.-si, perdón pero tengo miedo de que algo te pase-

Stiles.-entiendo que estés preocupado pero no ha habido más asesinatos, quizás el niño brujo se fue a otro pueblo a matar-

Scott.- ¿y eso es mejor?-

Stiles.-no pero..-

Scott.-okey, quizás hay que relajarnos un poco-

Stiles.-perfecto, ¿podemos jugar videojuegos como antes?

Scott.-claro-

(Dos horas de videojuegos después, por el atardecer)

Tiempos como estos no volvían asi como asi, desde hace tiempo mis tardes con Scott eran asi y me encantaban, extrañaba cuando solo éramos nosotros dos, sigue siendo casi igual pero apenas podíamos pasar ratos como estos, quizás podríamos hacer una pijamada y ver películas como cuando éramos niños.

Scott.-me canse de jugar, ahora me vendría bien una pizza-

Stiles.- ¿tú no dejas de tragar?-

Scott.-hey, y tengo mejor cuerpo que tu-

Stiles.-por tu condición de hombre lobo, es como hacer trampa de forma sobrenatural-

Scott.-ya veo, pero me vale mergas asi que pediré una pizza, quizá podríamos ver una película de star wars-

Stiles.-ósea (ilusionado) ¿Qué tendremos una pijamada?-

Scott.-oye si, gran idea, le avisare a mi madre por si acaso-

Oh por dios, finalmente tengo la pijamada que siempre he querido desde...que deje de hacer pijamadas, solo Scott y yo, además de las películas de star wars de por medio que mejorarían la noche.

(Entra el sheriff a la casa y sube a su habitación, stiles le sigue)

Stiles.-hola papa, Scott y yo haremos una pijamada-

Noah.-este bien, igualmente iba a trabajar en la comisaria-

Stiles.- ¿y qué haces aquí?-

Noah.-buscaba a (Entran y sorprenden a parrish oliendo la ropa interior del sheriff) ¡Jordan!-

Jordan.-ehhh....esto no es lo que parece-

Noah.- ¡estas oliendo mi ropa interior!-

Stiles.-oh dios-

Jordan.-puedo explicarlo-

Noah.- ¡dios! ¡Creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria!-

(Unos minutos después, en la sala)

Después de una acalorada discusión de mis padres, Jordan y mi padre noah se fueron a la comisaria dejándonos a Scott y a mi solos en casa, mientras nosotros comíamos pizza y disfrutábamos de toda la saga completa de star wars para pasar lo que queda de la tarde y posiblemente de la noche, pero que importa, no habrá adultos para decirnos a qué hora dormir.

Scott.- ¿Quién es luke?-

Stiles.-ese de ahí (señala)-

Scott.-oh ¿y cuando veremos al bebe yoda?-

Stiles.-ese todavía no sale, está en otra película-

Scott.-entiendo....¿ya va a salir?-

Stiles.- ¿Qué tienes con él bebe yoda?-

Scott.-es muy tierno y...si.....¿ya salió?-

Stiles.-iré por más refresco (toma sus vasos y se va a la cocina)-

Scott.-a mi dame jugo de arándanos-

Stiles.-nop-

Scott.-pero me gustan-

Stiles.-saben feo-

Scott.-pero..-

Stiles.-que no, dios, creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria-

(Unas horas de película después)-

Scott.- (somnoliento) stiles, ya casi va a ser medianoche-

Stiles.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi papa?-

Scott.-tengo sueño...o algo asi...no sé, solo quiero acostarme y este sillón no es suave como el de Derek-

Stiles.-está bien, vamos a dormir-

Subimos a mi habitación luego de acomodar las cosas de la sala, Scott se lanzó a la cama y se puso cómodo para poder dormir, y con ponerse cómodo me refiero a que termino sin camisa y en boxers.

Stiles.- (saliendo del baño con pijama) ¿seguro que no quieres que te preste una camisa o algo?-

Scott.-no gracias, asi estoy cómodo-

Stiles.-...muy bien-

Me pase el resto de la noche con los ojos cerrados sin poder dormir, se me dificultaba ver la linda cara de Scott asi que me puse de espaldas, es no mejoro la situación porque el verdadero alfa me abrazo e hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran, intente simplemente ignorarlo pero no pude.

Scott.- (Durmiendo, hablando entre sueños) Mmm...stiles-

Stiles.-....(Cierra los ojos)-

Scott.-.mmm...quiero saber cómo sabe tu leche-

Stiles.- (abre los ojos par en par) ¿ah?-

Scott.- (Ronquido) mmmmm-

Stiles.- (siente la entrepierna de Scott por su trasero) ¿eso es...? (intenta despertarlo) Scott...scotty...-

Scott.-ammm (despierta) ¿Qué paso?-

Stiles.-siento...tu...cosa...-

Scott.- (mira para abajo) parece que estaba feliz-

Stiles.-siii (avergonzado) oye...también escuche por algo de tu sueño y...era muy gay y..-

Scott.-hay...¿hay problemas con que sea gay?-

Stiles.-pues no soy homofóbico pero... ¡¿eres gay?!-

Scott.- (nervioso) es decir... (Se sienta en la cama) stiles...en estos pocos días me he dado cuenta de que...-

Stiles.-que te gusto ¿no es asi?-

Scott.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Stiles.- ¿acaso eres puto? La cena, el que hayas querido venir a cuidarme y sin contar tu sueño húmedo conmigo-

Scott.-pues...lo siento-

Stiles.-está bien, no te tienes que disculpar-

Scott.-lo siento-

Stiles.- ¡que no te disculpes!-

Scott.- (nervioso) lo siento-

Stiles.- (suspira) Scott, quiero decirte que....ni siquiera sé que siento por ti, siento que tenemos una gran amistad pero por instantes también siento una gran afección por ti de forma más amorosa, pero no estoy seguro de eso al cien por ciento-

Scott.-está bien, podemos comenzar con cosas como... ¿amigos con derechos?-

Stiles.- ¿estás seguro?-

Scott.-es decir, podemos disfrutar de nosotros de formas más afectuosas y no estarás en una relación tan formal-

Stiles.- ¿estás seguro de eso?-

Scott.-para nada, pero quiero intentarlo-

Stiles.-de acuerdo-

(Un silencio incomodo después)

Scott.-...¿y....ahora qué?-

Stiles.-no sé cómo comenzar, ni he tenido novia antes, no sé qué hacer con un chico-

Scott.-entiendo entonces déjamelo a mí-

Stiles.-genial, tan rápido soy llamado pasivo-

|*narrador|

El verdadero alfa recuesta a stiles en la cama y se pone encima de él, poniéndose a besar los suaves labios de su amigo, stiles se sonrojaba pero torpemente le continuo el beso hasta que Scott intento quitarle la camisa al humano.

Stiles.- (se tensa)-

Scott.-perdón ¿quiere estar vestido?-

Stiles.-por favor-

Scott seguía besando a stiles hasta bajar por su cuello dejando varios chupetones, stiles sentía como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro mientras gemía el nombre de su mejor amigo que ahora era su amante, el hombre lobo tocaba los pezones del humano sobre la ropa, haciendo que stiles gimiera más fuerte, para Scott sus gemidos lo ponían más duro, tan duro que su propia erección se salió.

Stiles.- (va la erección de su amigo) oh...diablos...es tan..-

Scott.- (sonrojado) ¿quieres...quieres tocarla?-

Stiles.- (avergonzado, asiente)-

El humano pasa sus dedos por la cabeza del pene, luego los humedece con su saliva y los vuelve a pasar por el glande, Scott gemía el nombre de stiles, el humano empieza a masturbar el pene de Scott levemente viendo como el pre semen salía del miembro, paso como media hora hasta que stiles aumento la velocidad y Scott termino corriéndose en la mano de stiles.

Scott.-yo...wow...eso fue genial...-

Stiles.-ahora (mira su mano) ¿somos novios?-

Scott.- ¿quieres que lo seamos?-

Stiles.-no...no lo sé, pero... (Prueba un poco del semen de Scott) pero me encantaría intentar cosas como estas otra vez-

Scott.-pues quedémonos como amigos con derecho, hasta que te sientas seguro de una relación más formal (se acomoda el bóxer)-

Stiles.-okey (se traga el semen) sabe...dulce y salado...como sea... (Intenta pegar el sueño) Scott-

Scott.-¿si?-

Stiles.- ¿te importaría abrazarme, por favor?-

Scott.-claro-

(Y los dos se durmieron abrazados)

Wwwww

(Por la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo de la escuela)

Lydia.-veo que están más unidos que antes-

Scott.-hemos estado...experimentando-

Malia.-espero que no hayan estado probando drogas-

Kira.-no prueben esas cosas, son terribles (da un sorbo de su bebida y hace mueca de desagrado) tomen agua de chía, sabe raro pero les hace mejor-

|*stiles|

Stiles.-no, no tomamos drogas-

Mi padre nos había encontrado durmiendo abrazados pero no dijo nada, claramente el sospechaba que sería gay con tantos chicos guapos al mi alrededor por lo que no me hizo explicarle por eso, además él tenía algo con Jordan.

Scott.-solo mejoramos nuestra amistad, hacía tiempo que no hacíamos cosas los dos como antes-

Malia.- ¿Cómo antes?-

Kira.-cuando ni una de las dos estábamos-

Lydia.-en todo caso, me alegra de que estén bien, desde el triste asesinato de Cora-

Scott.- (bebe jugo de arándanos a escondidas)-

Lydia.-creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria-


	4. capitulo 3. -scott el perro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles le hace una mamada a jackson

(En el auto de Peter, por la tarde después de la escuela)

|*stiles|

Ahora estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Peter, tal como había prometido ayer tenía que ir a una cita con el lobo sociópata, suerte que Scott no se enojó ya que teníamos una relación libre, pero aun asi no pensaba tener algo con Peter, ni me gustan los viejos, creo, en todo caso no me gustan los hombres lobos mayores que fueron quemados dos veces.

Stiles.-para que quede claro, no me gustas-

Peter.-te gusta Scott entonces-

Stiles.-no...estamos....experimentando-

Peter.-en todo caso tú estás experimentando, pues ahora puedes experimentar conmigo también-

Stiles.- ¿de...acuerdo?, pero te digo que no me van los viejos-

Peter.-hey, no soy tan viejo, además deberías saber que los viejos son mejores en la cama-

Stiles.-no llegare a ese punto, soy virgen y prefiero tener sexo primero con alguien muy importante para mí-

Peter.-me convertiré en esa persona importante entonces-

Stiles.- (mira el bosque por la ventana) pensándolo bien esto fue una pésima idea, seguramente querías secuestrarme fácilmente-

Peter.-tranquilo, solo te llevo a un lugar en el bosque-

Stiles.-para matarme o violarme, ya me imagino que harás-

(En una parte linda del bosque)

Stiles.-vaya, nunca había venido a esta parte del bosque-

Peter.-malia cuidaba mucho de este sector, traíamos a los niños de la manada a jugar aquí-

Esta parte escondida del bosque era muy diferente a los bosques cerca de beacon hills, en sí que no se veía deprimente, con los leves rayos de sol iluminando, un pasto verde con algunas florecillas y se escuchaba el canto de las aves, luego de contemplar el ecosistema Peter bajo una manta y una cesta para montar la escena cliché del picnic.

Stiles.- (da una mordida al sándwich) esta rico-

Peter.-los hice, la verdad quería que malia viera este lugar pero se negaba a estar conmigo-

Stiles.-quizás deberías enfocarte mas en tener una mejor relación padre e hija en vez de estar en una cita conmigo-

Peter.-creo que a ella nunca le agradare, pero está bien, me pase la mayor parte del tiempo solo, me ayudaría tener un poco de compañía humana-

Stiles.-tus chantajitos no funcionaran Peter (come sándwich) mejor háblame de otras cosas-

Peter.-pues... tengo un auto genial, una hija malcriada y un sobrino gruñón, sin contar que Cora ya está muerta, es difícil vivir en una familia que ya no se quieren entre sí, antes éramos más felices y teníamos vida normales incluso siendo hombres lobos, pero todo se echó a perder por la culpa de los cazadores, en si ya no busco venganza ya que sé que no cambiaría nada (bebe juguito) pero no lo sé, honestamente no le encuentro sentido a mi vida ahora, solo la vivo como si no hubiera mañana-

Stiles.-entiendo....suena algo triste, pero debe haber una meta que quieras cumplir-

Peter.-por ahora no tengo una, pero pensare en una nueva, quizás seas tú (sigue comiendo)-

Stiles.-una persona no es una meta, es más bien como tener un propósito-

Peter.-que tú seas mío es mi propósito ahora-

Stiles.-si tú lo dices, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo Derek y tu viven tan bien sin trabajar? ¿Sera por ese dinero de tu..?-

Peter.-así es, tenemos millones en el banco, pero no lo gastamos asi como asi, lo único lujoso que tenemos son nuestros autos-

Stiles.- (bebe jugo) y para ustedes ¿Cómo es estar en una luna llena?-

Peter.-siendo hombres lobos nacidos, Derek lo siente muy normal, yo lo siento igual de normal solo....como si estuviera muy excitado-

Stiles.-ehhh ya veo-

Siendo honesto, sé que Peter es algo viejo pero tampoco para ser un abuelo, es decir, a su edad se mantenía atractivo con un cuerpo de primera, no es como que no pueda aceptar la belleza de otro hombre sobre todo cuando se ve como uno de esos hombres dominadores que deseas que te azoten, pero por supuesto que no me van las cosas masoquistas.

Hay límites en lo que me gusta, pero con Peter quizás haría una excepción por ser tan jodidamente atractivo, y si tiene experiencia en la cama aún mejor porque yo no tengo ni una y el haría todo el trabajo, no estoy diciendo que lo escojo a él, solo...lo estoy considerando

Peter.-también tengo pasatiempos, como....molestar a Derek e Isaac, y...coleccionar hojas (recoge una hoja del suelo)-

Stiles.- ¿coleccionar hojas?-

Peter.-era eso o coleccionar estampillas, y mínimo las hojas son gratis, las encuentras donde sea, como esta (mira la hoja y recibe una llamada de Derek) ammm ¿hola? Habla Peter daddy caliente hale-

Stiles.- (ríe levemente)-

Derek.- (por la llamada) ¿recoges hojas otra vez?-

Peter.-ah...no...bueno tal vez...está bien si-

Derek.- ¡Peter! ¡Creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria!-

Peter.-tú no me das órdenes pequeña perra-

Derek.- ¿stiles está contigo?-

Peter.-claro, está en una cita conmigo-

Derek.- ¡Stiles! ¡Peter robo un par de tus boxers!-

Stiles.- ¡¿Qué?!-

Peter.- ¡que tú robaste para masturbarte!-

Derek.- ¡no le creas! (Peter corta la llamada)-

Stiles.-le gusto a Derek, carajo, tengo suerte por eso, supongo-

Peter.-pero él es un amargado, mejor debes estar con alguien más relajado como yo-

Stiles.-ni pensaba en hacerle caso a Derek pero como que tú no eres mejor, en todo caso te dará Alzheimer y te olvidaras de mí-

Peter.-perra ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-

Stiles.-no sé, ¿80?-

Peter.-Chris y tu padre parecen ser más viejos que yo, tienen canas y todo-

Stiles.-pero en realidad a juzgar por el tiempo que estuviste viviendo normalmente y cuando fingías estar muerto....creí que serias muy viejo ahora-

Peter.-digamos que siendo un hombre lobo no envejeces mucho, o mínimo no se nota-

Stiles.-diría una súper broma justo ahora como...¿te gustan las parrilladas?-

Peter.- ¿enserio?-

Stiles.-estas tan caliente que ardes, literalmente-

Peter.-ya para-

Stiles.-hay personas que no entienden mi sentido del humor-

Peter.-estoy caliente de hecho-

Stiles.- ¿asi?-

Peter.-Sip, y que yo sepa nadie nos ve por aquí, asi que podíamos hacerlo contra un árbol-

Stiles.- (Se levanta y empieza a caminar por donde vinieron)-

Peter.-....supongo que ya termino la cita, (voltea a verlo) que rico trasero tienes-

Stiles.- ¡deja de morbosearme viejo rabo verde!-

Peter.- ¡que no soy viejo, solo estoy maduro!-

Stiles.- ¡pues parece que ya te vas a pudrir!-

Wwwww

(En casa de Jackson esa misma tarde)

Luego de aquella cita que disfrute un poco fui a visitar a Jackson que me envió un mensaje de texto, diciéndome que consiguió mi numero por lydia, en todo caso me voy en mi jeep hasta su casa, al menos se digna a llamar a su mansión casa, pero con sus padres en Londres todavía el de seguro quería usarla para fiestas y eso o quizás para impresionar chicas, entro a su casa y llego hasta el patio donde Jackson estaba acostado en un camastro tomando el sol.

Jackson.- (se quita los lentes de sol) stiles, que bien que ya estás aquí-

Stiles.- (ve que no hay nadie en casa) ¿planeas mi humillación para ti mismo?-

Jackson.- (sonríe) ¿Por qué crees que te voy a humillar?-

Stiles.-todavia no me creo que te hayas hecho bueno-

Jackson.- ¿y por qué crees que te invite?-

Stiles.-para una trampa-

Jackson.-no, te lo aseguro, ven siéntate (señala el camastro a su lado)

Stiles.- (se sienta) y... ¿tu vives aquí solo?-

Jackson.-asi es, la casa es solo para mí-

Stiles.-debe ser genial vivir en una mansión para ti solo, y que tus padres te den dinero para que hagas lo que quieras, no entiendo como tu ego ha cambiado-

Jackson.-digamos que sigo teniendo el mismo ego, pero soy diferente contigo-

Stiles.- ¿puedo saber por qué?-

Jackson.-note que te trataba como basura-

Stiles.-tratabas a muchos como basura-

Jackson.-y lo sigo haciendo-

Stiles.-dios, creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria-

Jackson.-pero no te tratare mal a ti, note lo buena persona que eres y decidí volvernos amigos o algo asi-

Stiles.- ¿algo asi?-

Jackson.- (sonríe coqueto)-

Stiles.-claro, primero Scott, segundo Peter, tercero Derek y tú eres el siguiente, ¿me pregunto quién más?-

Jackson.-creo que el tonto de Isaac y ese niñito liam-

Stiles.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Jackson.-tengo mis fuentes-

Stiles.-genial dejando el hecho de que le gusto a todos mis amigos, ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido chicas?-

Jackson.- ¿te gustan las chicas?-

Stiles.-creo, no sé, estar con varios chicos sexys también me afecto, pero de todas maneras estoy más a gusto con Scott

Jackson.- ¿hay una posibilidad de que cambies de opinión?-

Stiles.-quien sabe, disfrute mucho de una cita que tuve con Peter-

Jackson.-en todo caso considera esto como una cita-

Stiles.-umm, está bien-

Me fui a un baño de la casa para ponerme mi traje de baño, sería algo raro mostrar mi pálido cuerpo siendo cubierto por un short pero Jackson no dijo nada de eso, hasta me dio una piña colada que el había hecho, juzgándolo le puso una droga o algo para hacerme suyo, solo esperaba que no fuera asi.

Stiles.- (toma de su bebida) seguro que no le pusiste algo para que yo ceda a tener sexo-

Jackson.-seguro, como sé que eres virgen, quiero que estés consiente en tu primera vez-

Stiles.-que no será contigo-

Jackson.-sigue diciendo eso, luego veremos quien se equivoca-

Stiles.-aja, como sea, ¿Cómo era la vida en Londres?-

Jackson.-era bastante divertida, mucho que hacer y mucho que comprar, hasta por ahí conocí a un chico muy guapo llamado Ethan, era un chico muy agradable y me acompaño hasta aquí pero por ahora tenía la mirada en ti-

Stiles.-...ya veo, ¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

Jackson.-aceptaron que era gay y que quería regresar a beacon hills por mi amor, pero ellos no querían regresar asi que vine por mi cuenta-

Stiles.- ¿y tú tutor?-

Jackson.-el dinero es mi tutor (ríe) además estoy cerca de ser mayor de edad, pronto será el soltero más codiciado de beacon hills-

Stiles.- ¿soltero más codiciado?-

Jackson.-claro, a menos que tú quieras-

Stiles.-no gracias (piensa) ¿realmente te gusto?-

Jackson.-por supuesto, note todas tus cualidades, incluso mire tus defectos y me parecían cualidades también-

Stiles.-está bien (sonríe) ¿algo más que contarme de ti?-

Jackson.-no creo, ahora solo quiero escuchar cosas tuyas-

Stiles.-pues sigo siendo el mismo, no recurra tanto al sarcasmo por el momento porque creí que podría fastidiar a todos y honestamente no quiero eso, en cuanto a mi verborrea..no noto mucho la diferencia, y con tantos chicos llevándome de cita en cita mi hiperactividad está bastante bien, mi padre sale con Jordan y las chicas hacen cosas de chicas-

Jackson.-entiendo, igualmente recuerdo lo de Cora, me da escalofríos en pensar en su asesinato y la crucifixión, ¿tú que piensas?-

Stiles.-Cora me caía bien, solo quiero detener a ese maldito o maldita de rekawa para que estemos en paz....mínimo una temporada más-

Jackson.-okey estilos-

Stiles.-faltaba que me digas Harry styles-

(Unos minutos de conversación después)

Jackson.-oye, como que está empezando a hacer calor, vamos a nadar un rato (se lanza a la piscina)-

Stiles.-okey (se lanza también a la piscina)-

|*narrador|

Los dos nadaban tranquilamente en la piscina y se lanzaban agua el uno al otro jugando, Jackson veía detenidamente la risa de stiles, este notaba como el mitad kanima lo veía enamorado, lo veía como si fuera su amor de toda la vida lo cual ya era demasiado, stiles solo seguía nadando por ahí y regreso a la orilla para tomar un trago de la piña colada, luego entra otra vez pero Jackson se acerca mucho a el.

Stiles.-ammm ¿Qué pasa?-

Jackson.-he echado un vistazo por todo tu cuerpo y....me tienes excitado-

Stiles.- ¿mi cuerpo? Pero no está marcado como el tuyo o el de otro hombre lobo, además soy un chico algo pálido-

Jackson.-aun asi, me gusta mucho tu cuerpo, aun si no está duro, podría decir que otra parte estará dura (empieza a besar a stiles en los labios)-

Stiles.- (le sigue el beso) jacks....espera.-

Jackson.- (le besa el cuello) quiero...quiero hacértelo...-

Stiles.-espera....por favor...Jackson-

Jackson.- ¿Qué sucede? (se separa un poco)-

Stiles.-es que....aun no estoy listo para...para.-

Jackson.- ¿para qué te la meta?-

Stiles.- (sonrojado) no estoy listo-

Jackson.-pero mira lo duro que estoy (pone la mano de stiles sobre su erección)-

(Jackson sale de la piscina con stiles siguiéndolo)

Stiles.-le ayude a Scott con eso una vez pero..-

Jackson.- (se acuesta en el camastro y se quita el traje de baño mostrando su miembro) entonces dale una probada-

Stiles.-Jackson...nos verán-

Jackson.-nadie nos vera, vamos-

Stiles.-...okey-

Stiles se arrodilla con la erección de Jackson frente a él, con sus dedos y lo empieza a masturbar lentamente con Jackson gimiendo por el placer, stiles aumenta la velocidad y mete el pene de Jackson en su boca saboreando su sabor con el pre semen, luego hace un mete y saca metiendo lo más que puede.

El humano intento meter todo el miembro del ex kanima, pero era muy grueso para ello, pero intentaba llenar su garganta con él, pasaba su lengua por todo el tronco hasta sus bolas y regresaba hasta el glande donde pasaba más su lengua para hacer gemir más a Jackson hasta que el no resistió mas y se corrió en la boca de stiles.

Jackson.-oh...oh dios...eso fue...realmente fue algo-

Stiles.- (se traga el semen) claro...tu sabor sabe...sobrenatural-

Jackson.- (ríe) ¿entonces...Quieres hacerlo?—

Stiles.-yo...creo que fue suficiente...por hoy-

Jackson.- ¿ósea que lo volveremos a hacer?-

Stiles.-tal vez, ahora solo quiero un descanso de chicos gays y de cosas como estas, a veces no entiendo por qué hago estas cosas-

| ¿Por tu excitación tal vez?|

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

Jackson.- ¿Qué si quieres que te la chupe a ti?-

Stiles.-ammm, no, me refería a...¿escuchaste eso?-

Jackson.-no sé de qué hablas-

Stiles.-pero.....creo que ya me voy-

Jackson.-okey, te veo otro día-

Wwwww

(Por las calles de beacon hills, por la noche)

Okey, sabía que tanto estar con seres sobrenaturales me volvería loco, pero escuchar una voz en mi cabeza, da lo mismo que sea lydia y que sea banshee pero creo que quizás sería algo como.

| ¿Cuándo el nogitsune te poseyó?|

Si, exacto, de hecho suena a que el regreso para matarme, o matarnos a todos por vencerlo la última vez, sería una verdadera lástima que el regresara y la locura empezara con mi cabeza como la última vez.

|si, una verdadera tragedia|

Nogitsune, deja de hacerte el bobo y dime como regresaste, por que sin duda esto no es normal, o simplemente estoy loco, o más bien estoy en un sueño porque mis amigos súper buenos ahora están enamorados de mí y un chico vestido de chica se hace mi enemigo.

|podrías intentar ponerte frente a un auto en movimiento y descubrir si es un sueño|

Stiles.-Sip, sin duda eres tú-

|hola perris, que bueno verte otra vez|

Stiles.-mínimo sé que contestas cuando hablo, temía tener que pensar todo un párrafo-

|como sea humano, sé que no confías ni un poco en mi|

Stiles.-no, para nada-

|pero quiero decirte que después del tiempo que paso, he cambiado, ser una criatura oscura de discordia no me iba tan bien, asi que quiero cambiar para bien|

Stiles.-y una mierda vas a cambiar, no te creo nada-

|no importa mucho si no me crees, igual estoy en ti y esta vez me asegurare de que no me venzan, asi que seremos amigos por lo que te quede de vida|

Stiles.-wow-

|piénsalo como si fuera una linda sitcom, viviendo con un zorro|

Stiles.-....si no me matas, me matare a mí mismo-

| ¿Por qué tan triste? Mira, intentare ayudarte lo más que pueda con el caso del trapo asesino, asi probare que cambie y estaremos mejor todos|

Stiles.- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-

|supongo que por una vez tendrás que ser Scott y tendrás que confiar en mi ciegamente|

Stiles.-en todo caso, ¿Cómo podrás ayudar tan siquiera?-

|digamos que serias propenso a que el brujo te matara, yo podría ayudarte a defenderte y a detenerlo|

Stiles.-da lo mismo con que Chris me enseñara técnicas de cazador-

|pero yo te daré poderes...poderes que podrán ayudarte a vencer a un brujo aprendiz inter dimensional|

Stiles.- ¿Cómo un súper héroe o algo asi?-

|no tan asi pero podrás hacerle frente al verdadero mal, porque yo no soy el verdadero mal es rekawa, y su jefe|

Stiles.- ¿te confundes con sus sirvientes? ¿Los hombres de los trajes azules?-

|no, esos si son sus sirvientes, hablo de otra persona, no lo conozco pero pude saberlo con mi conexión del mas allá que me dio el nemeton, pude saber que lo de Cora es el comienzo de más matanzas, todo un genocidio en beacon hills|

Stiles.-siento que esto será una bomba de información, mejor me voy de la calle-

|Sip, pareces todo un rarito hablando con ti mismo, y lo último que queremos es que regreses a Eichen|

Wwwww

(En casa de los stilinski, habitación de stiles)

Stiles.- (se pone la pijama) ¿me hablaras todo el tiempo o te quedaras callado algunas veces?-

|hablare cuando sea necesario, asi que no te interrumpiré cuando quieras hacerle cosas sucias a tus amigos|

Stiles.-ah...de acuerdo, ¿me hablaras de rekawa y eso?-

|si, rekawa es un brujo aprendiz inter dimensional que se viste como chica por alguna razón que desconozco, eso ya lo sabían, pero el solo vino a hacer los mandados, hay otra persona detrás de todo, una persona maligna que lo envió a matar personas en beacon hills y crucificarlas|

Stiles.- ¿es un padre pedófilo o una loca persona obsesionada con dios?-

|no lo sé, pero es más seguro de que no sea alguien religioso, alguien obsesionado con dios solo se metería una cruz en el culo|

Stiles.- ¿sabes de esas cosas?-

|lo vi en un fanfic cuando te poseí la primera vez|

Stiles.- ¿en un fanfic?-

|Sip, pero ya no está disponible, ya sabes, le quitan todo lo bueno a la vida|

Stiles.-le quitan las cosas enfermas a la vida-

|tu padre entrara, asi que guardare silencio|

Noah.- (entra a la habitación) ¿con quién hablas?-

Stiles.-ammm, con nadie, solo...estaba pensando-

Noah.-entiendo, bueno, tengo que ir a la comisaria, cierra bien las puertas y ventanas-

Stiles.- ¿qué paso?-

Noah.-hubo otro asesinato-


	5. capitulo 4. -scott el activo sumiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott y isaac..."pelean" por el amor de stiles

|*stiles|

(Casa stilinski, en la habitación de stiles por la noche)

Stiles.- ¿Cómo que hubo otro asesinato?-

Noah.-una chica y dos hombre misteriosos entraron a un a casa, mataron a un niño de 5 años y lo crucificaron-

Stiles.-dios.-

|debí decirte que estos locos mágicos no tienen ni un código de caballeros o algo asi, no tienen corazón básicamente|

Noah.-llame a Scott para que venga a cuidarte mientras parrish y yo no estamos-

Stiles.-no necesito que me cuiden-

Noah.-pues ahora sí, Scott es un hombre lobo y él te mantendrá vivo-

Stiles.-pero..-

Noah.-por favor hijo, no quiero que te quedes solo en casa para que una loca entre y te crucifique-

Stiles.-yo....está bien, no hay problema-

Noah.-ten cuidado-

Stiles.-tú también papa (se abrazan)-

|aww, que lindo, solo falta que todo esto se vuelva una relación más afectiva tengan sexo padre e hijo|

Stiles.-no lo arruines-

Noah.- ¿ah?-

Stiles.-nada, ve a trabajar y ten cuidado con ese chico-

Noah.-es una chica-

Stiles.-luego hablaremos de eso-

Wwwww

Skatt había llegado justo cuando mi padre y Jordan se fueron al trabajo, él ya estaba con su pijama y pensaría que es algo raro ya que el no uso pijama la última vez que hicimos una pijamada, seguramente esta será una pijamada sin sexo y cosas asi

|por si acaso no hablare cuando empiecen a fornicar|

Dudo mucho que vayamos a hacer eso, digo, somos amigos...con derechos, pero supongo que quizás ya se cansó de ello y se consiguió a alguien más como Kira o malia, por lo tanto no habrá posibles violaciones y podremos hablar del asesinato que apenas ocurrió

|no habrá violaciones si ambas personas quieren|

Stiles.-cállate-

Scott.-solo dije que si vamos a dormir ahora-

|jajaja, hablemos mañana cuando estés todo adolorido|

Stiles.-vamos a mi habitación (suben y entran a la habitación de stiles)-

Scott.-escuche lo del asesinato, Derek y Peter investigaran más de eso, mientras tanto tú te quedaras aquí y yo te supervisare-

Stiles.-pero ya enfrente antes cosas peores-

Scott.-pero el brujo es más peligroso, no quiero que estés afuera con ese monstruo pudiendo atacarte-

Stiles.-oye, podría volverme fuerte...solo-

Scott.-hable con Chris de eso, para que te de entrenamiento, pero aun asi eres bastante vulnerable y puedes ser fácilmente herido como....Allison-

Stiles.- (se sienta en la cama y hace una seña a Scott para que se siente)-

Scott.- (se sienta junto a él) solo...me preocupo por ti, no sé qué me pasaría...si algo te pasara-

Stiles.-lo entiendo, pero no tienes que sobreprotegerme, encontré una forma de defenderme que no involucra mucho esfuerzo, creo.....¿qué dirías si te dijera que el nogitsune regreso y que quiere ayudarme para mostrar que cambio?-

Scott.-te llevaría inmediatamente al nemeton para hacerte un exorcismo-

Stiles.-Scott-

Scott.-no podemos confiar en el nogitsune-

Stiles.-pero esta vez parece que sí ha cambiado, él no ha hecho nada para hacer más problemas y..-

Scott.- ¿Por qué confías en el ciegamente?-

Stiles.-por qué no me ha forzado a matar a alguien todavía, en si tú siempre confías ciegamente en todos, asi que por favor confía en mí cuando digo que el nogitsune podrá ser nuestro aliado esta vez-

|asi es stiles, bien dicho|

Scott.-.....(Suspira) confiare en ti, pero cuando note que algo no va bien, saco el crucifijo y te saco el zorro oscuro-

|hay mejores formas de usar los crucifijos Scott|

Stiles.-asqueroso-

Scott.-él te hablo ¿verdad?

Stiles.-tienes suerte de no poder escucharlo-

Scott.- ¿y esta vez no puede tomar el control de tu cuerpo?-

|confía en mí, no puedo hacer más que compartir mis habilidades y proyectar mi voz-

Stiles.-dice que no, pero igualmente tengo todo controlado esta vez scotty-

|scotty (se burla) que lindos, ya bésense|

Stiles.-vamos a dormir, no soporto escuchar lo que dice el nogitsune-

(Por las 11 de la noche)

Me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama sin deseos de tener sexo, por suerte Scott tampoco tenía ganas de hacer algo pervertido, el solo se quitó la camisa pero tenía puesto unos pantalones de pijama y se durmió junto a mi lado dándome la espalda y dejándome ver su trasero, pero como dije, no tenía ganas de nada pervertido asi que solo dormía

|no me parece que estés durmiendo mucho ahora|

Ahora que dices, no ves que estoy dormido justo ahora, yo con los ojos cerrados acostado en la cama con scotty aun lado de mí, no es para menos que ahora este durmiendo pero no esperaba que tú también estuvieras hablándome mientras duermo

|estás pensando antes de soñar de hecho...oh, aquí vamos|

(En el sueño de stiles)

(Aparecen en una playa)

Stiles.-una playa, genial, siempre pensé en ir a nadar en el mar y quizás hacer castillos de arena-

(Aparece por ahí una lydia en bikini sentada en la arena)

| ¿Lydia en bikini? Stiles, creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria|

Stiles.-lydia es mi amiga tonto, natural que ella estuviera en mi sueño-

|ya veo, este es realmente tu sueño|

Stiles.- ¿a qué te refieres? (aparece stiles en el mar en traje de baño) oh, se siente fresca el agua (todos los amigos guapos de stiles aparecen desnudos nadando junto a él) pues...no me quejo-

(El agua desaparece con un fuerte viento, luego stiles aparece con su ropa normal en el bosque)

Stiles.-esto ya es muy raro-

Nogitsune.-sí que lo es-

Stiles.- (va abajo y ve a un zorro negro) ¿eres tu nogitsune?-

Nogitsune.-asi parece, suerte que ya no soy ese hombre invisible o lo que sea, no importa, tal parece que estamos en otro de tus sueños, pero en el bosque-

Stiles.-leí en un sitio web que significa tener sueños con bosques-

Nogitsune.-que quieres tener sexo en el bosque-

Stiles.-no....sabes que, olvídalo-

Nogitsune.- (explora el bosque y encuentra algo tenebroso) humano, mejor ven a ver esto-

Stiles.- ¿Qué?....oh por dios-

(Los dos ven a un oso color negro con ojos azules crucificado en un árbol)

Stiles.-esto....definitivamente eso no está bien-

Nogitsune.-claro que no, yo diría que todo esto es una pesadilla, pero también pienso que esto es como una premonición-

Stiles.- ¿ahora de que mamadas está hablando?-

Nogitsune.-los sueños a veces son pequeñas premoniciones que te dicen lo que va ocurrir, te dan una pista, en todo caso. ¿Quién de tus amigos se relacionan con un oso?-

Stiles.-pues...yo diría que Derek es un lobo amargado pero a veces pienso que era un...oso-

Nogitsune.-el papi oso, parece que es una gran probabilidad, ahora hay que esperar a que despertemos, asi que dé mientras-

Stiles.- ¿qué haremos hasta que despertemos?-

(Aparece un Scott con tanga y orejas de conejito)

Nogitsune.-disfruta-

Stiles.-oh dios...es un sueño asi que...hagámoslo-

Wwwww

(Horas de sueño después, por la mañana en la habitación)

Stiles.- (despierta) que buen sueño-

Scott.- (despierta también) mmmmm ¿Cuál sueño?-

Stiles.-nada...solo...se podría decir que tuve un sueño húmedo y..-

Scott.-uh ¿conmigo?-

Stiles.-pues...si...pero-

|*narrador|

Scott sin previo aviso empieza a besar apasionadamente a su mejor amigo, el beso se ponía cada vez más salvaje hasta que Scott explora la boca de stiles con su lengua, el humano no pone resistencia y disfruta del beso y las caricias por debajo de la ropa.

El verdadero alfa se deshace de la ropa del humano para luego quitarse su pantalón de pijama dejándolos a los dos en ropa interior, continúan su beso en el cual se tocan continuamente los pezones del otro y se frotan sus erecciones que ya estaban por salirse de sus boxers, stiles besa ferozmente a Scott y luego baja a su cuello para continuar dando pequeños besos haciendo que el hombre lobo pierda el control, cambiando de lugares, Scott deja chupones por el cuerpo de stiles desde sus hombros hasta sus pezones.

Ya entonces los dos se quitan la ropa interior y frota sus miembros sin nada de ropa con el del otro, se acomodan para hacer el 69 entre los dos chupando el pene del otro, Scott aprovecho y mientras se la chupaba a su amigo mete uno de sus dedos en el ano de su mejor amigo, stiles ahoga un gemido pero decide hacer lo mismo, ambos meten dos dedos en el ano del otro mientras gimen de placer único.

|stiles, odio interrumpirte pero|

(Alguien toca la puerta de la entrada)

Scott.-mierda ¿será tu padre?-

Stiles.-no lo sé (se levanta rápidamente y se viste) voy a abrir y ver quien es, tú también vístete, luego....luego continuamos-

Scott.- (poniéndose su ropa interior) okey-

|*stiles|

Ya todo vestido y con el cabello algo revuelto, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa donde abro la puerta, y por suerte no era mi padre, lo cual tiene sentido ya que él tiene sus llaves, en vez de ser mi padre o Jordan, el que estaba frente mío era el beta de Derek, Isaac lahey, el alto beta con una tendencia extraña a ponerse bufandas

Stiles.-hola Isaac ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

Isaac.-hola stiles, es que escuche que el nogitsune regreso y vine para ver que todo estuviera bien-

Stiles.-.. ¡¿enserio Scott?!-

Scott.- (desde arriba) ¡solo se lo dije a lydia!-

Stiles.- (le escribe a lydia) ¡¿enserio lydia?!-

Lydia.- (mensaje) ¡tenía que enviárselo a toda la manada! ¡Sabes como soy con los chismes!-

Stiles.- (mensaje) ¡creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria!-

Isaac.- ¿todo bien?-

Stiles.- (guarda el teléfono) Sip, y no tengo ni un problema con el nogitsune-

Isaac.-eso es muy bueno, yo si tengo problemas con algo-

Stiles.-Jackson te molesta ¿verdad?-

Isaac.-sí, me sigue molestando con que soy pobre y que estoy solo-

Stiles.-lo cual es raro porque él también está algo solo, pero como sea hablare con el-

Isaac.-el también me dijo que...que él te dijo que yo....yo-

Stiles.- que yo te gusto, si, lo sabía-

Isaac.- (sonrojado) eso no representa un problema para ti ¿verdad?-

Stiles.-estoy más que acostumbrado a que mis amigos ahora sientan algo por mí-

Isaac.- ¿y tú dirías...Quisieran intentar algo conmigo también?-

Stiles.-estoy intentando tener algo con Scott, Jackson y Peter, aun asi no estoy seguro de a quien elegir parcialmente, asi que no se si tú quieras-

Isaac.-está bien, yo puedo ser tu mejor opción, soy muy lindo y además soy versátil, te dejaría cogerme si quisieras-

Stiles.-eso....no lo voy a negar, suena tentador-

|muy tentador stiles, yo digo que lo escojas a el|

Isaac.-tengo un buen culo (se da la vuelta y le muestra su trasero respingón)-

Stiles.-pues...pues...ammm-

Isaac.- (se da la vuelta y se acerca a stiles) podría hacerte muy feliz, podría darte mucho placer y (Le deja un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de stiles)-

Scott.- (bajando las escaleras con solo su pantalón) ¡traidor!, yo te dije que me gustaba stiles-

Isaac.-yo también te lo dije y ni te importo, y veo que tuviste una aventura con el-

Scott.-solo para que tú la interrumpieras y vinieras a besarlo en mi propia casa-

Stiles.-de hecho esta es mi casa-

Scott.-no dejare que me quites a stiles (sus ojos se vuelven rojos y saca sus garras)

Isaac.- (Sus ojos se vuelven amarillos y saca sus garras también)-

Stiles.-nogitsune ¿Qué hago?-

|te aconsejo que te alejes un poco de ellos y saques palomitas para el espectáculo|

|*narrador|

Scott se lanza contra Isaac y le deja unos rasguños en la cara y otros en los brazos, Isaac se lo quita de encima y le da unos golpes y rasguños por su abdomen y parte de la cara, el beta no se rinde y se levanta para patear a Scott que se levanta del suelo y lo rasguña más con sus garras haciéndole trizas la ropa que tenía tanto como su camisa y pantalón como la ropa interior, Isaac furioso le rasga los pantalones y la ropa interior de Scott dejándolo desnudo también, stiles se excita con la imagen y los separa inmediatamente.

Stiles.- ¡chicos, deténganse por favor, miren como dejaron la sala!

(Se muestra la sala desordenada con pedazos de ropa por ahí tirada)

Isaac.- (Se cubre sus partes) y estamos desnudos-

Scott.-ups, creo que nos pasamos un poco, lo siento stiles...como disculpa, déjanos hacer algo-

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

|no se tu stiles, pero me gusta cómo suena esto|

Scott.-Isaac ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua y nos unimos para....chupársela a nuestro amigo?-

Isaac.-ammm está bien-

Scott.-mira lo excitado que está por vernos desnudos-

Isaac.-habrá que ayudarlo-

Stiles.-chicos-

Los dos hombres lobo acorralan al humano y lo sientan en el sofá, entonces los hombres lobo se arrodillan y le quitan el pantalón de pijama y la ropa interior revelando la gran erección de stiles, Isaac empieza a lamer el glande con su lengua mientras Scott lamia el tronco, stiles gemía descontroladamente por el placer y teniendo una gran imagen de sus dos amigos sexys desnudos dándole una mamada lo ponía cada vez más caliente.

Sentía como Isaac y Scott lamian su miembro mientras se tocaban entre ellos haciendo que stiles se pusiera más caliente con verlos, el verdadero alfa masturbaba el miembro del humano mientras Isaac lamia las bolas, stiles seguía gimiendo sin poder controlarlo, seguramente los vecinos escucharían pero era lo que menos le importaba, sus amigos hombres lobos lo dejaron masturbándose mientras él se deleitaba con la vista, Isaac metía sus dedos en el ano de Scott haciendo que la excitación de stiles se subiera por los aires al ver como su mejor amigo gemía por tener los dedos del rizado dentro de él, al final los dos lobos se tragaron todo el semen del humano.

Stiles.- (suspira) bueno...eso fue genial, supongo que ahora les prestare ropa ya que la suya ha sido rasgada y eso-

Isaac.-por favor-

Wwwww

(Por las calles de beacon hills, en la tarde)

|*stiles|

Ahora me encontraba caminando por las calles, luego de esa sesión de sexo Isaac y Scott me acompañaron con Derek para explicarle mi situación con el nogitsune, él no se lo tomo muy bien pero acordaron que habría alguien que me mantuviera vigilado por si acaso, mis anteriores compañeros hombres lobo no pudieron estar conmigo porque tenían que irse a investigar de los más recientes homicidios, luego del niño asesinado murieron como 3 personas más crucificadas, asi que tenían que ver cuál era la razón de tantos asesinatos, en todo caso se separaron en parejas y se fueron a investigar.

Yo quería ayudarles pero por ahora yo no tenía mucho en lo que ayudar, incluso no puedo ayudar a investigar un brujo porque todos sabemos que son, por ahora solo me quedaba aprender a usar los poderes del nogitsune para defenderme.

|sería más fácil entrenar sin la coyote|

Ella podría ser de ayuda sabes, justo ahora estaba con malia caminando por las calles de beacon para conversas y hablar de las cosas que están pasando, además ella podría quizás entenderme con ese tema del nogitsune en mi.

|porque luego otro de tus amigos estará en ti, jeje|

Malia.-es raro, no siento nada por la muerte de Cora, era mi prima pero ni la conocía-

Stiles.-ya veo, ¿no preguntaste sobre ella?-

Malia.-Sip, Peter me dijo que se parecía mucho a mí, la chica que no hablaba mucho y que se hacia la fuerte, ya sabes, era de mi familia asi que supongo que era hermosa y que sabía de ese lenguaje de señas con cejas-

Stiles.-normalmente pienso que todos los hales son unos gruñones-

Malia.- (recuerda algo y suspira) sabes...Peter no es tan gruñón-

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

Malia.-si, Peter de hecho es bastante cariñoso y una...buena persona-

Stiles.-la gente dice que estoy mal por querer confiar en el nogitsune, pero creo que tu estas más mal que yo-

Malia.-no es nada malo, digo, sé que el antes hizo cosas terribles y entiendo que muchos hayan querido odiarlo pero...si lo conoces bien, sabrás que él es solo un hombre que quiere amor y una familia para amar-

Stiles.- ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? Me resulta extraño que hables asi de el-

Malia.-unos días antes hable con él, cuando nos enteramos de que Cora fue asesinada, Derek se había ido y me dejo sola con Peter, mi supuesto padre que no tenía corazón, me mostro que si tenía uno, que estaba triste por lo de Cora y que hubiera deseado que las cosas no hubieran terminado asi, sé que alguien como él pudiera haber mentido o algo asi, pero yo lo tenía llorando frente a mí y no parecía una actuación-

Stiles.-entiendo, sé que Peter pudo haber cambiado, después de todo varios de nosotros cambiaron para bien, incluso theo, pero ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?-

Malia.-quiero que reconsideres el tenerlo como pareja-

Stiles.-no puede ser-

Malia.-stiles, él es uno de los mejores hombres que encontraras, podrá mantenerte y eso, además imagínate si consigo que seas su pareja, el cazaría venados para mí-

Stiles.- ¿venados? Diablos malia, creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria-

Malia.-saben muy ricos, pero pienso que sería mejor cambiar por conejos-

Stiles.- (recuerda su sueño húmedo con Scott conejo en tanga) si, saben mejor, en todo caso, ¿no sería raro para ti que yo este saliendo con tu padre?-

Malia.-no me importaría mucho, tú ya eres la mama de la manada sabes, asi que solo piénsalo-

Stiles.-pues pienso con cuál de todos esos hombres lobo apuestos quedarme, Peter es una buena opción sobre todo porque no hubo nada sexual entre él y yo todavía (entran al bosque) en todo caso, ¿sabes cómo el sabia de rekawa y de los brujos inter dimensionales?-

Malia.-me dijo que tenía una conexión espiritual que obtuvo cuando fue quemado, además que sabe de dimensiones por que el en sí estuvo muerto, asi sabe más cosas de las que (Se queda quieta viendo algo)..stiles-

Stiles.- (voltea a ver) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo....fuera de lo normal?-

(Ambos ven a Derek hale crucificado en un árbol)

| ¿Olvidaste al oso hombre lobo de tu sueño?|

Malia.-es Derek, creo que sigue vivo, pero su respiración es muy débil (intenta bajarlo)-

Stiles.- (ayuda a malia a bajarlo, quita los cuchillos que los sostenían) ¿cuchillos? Tiene dibujos marcados-

Malia.- (carga a Derek) ¿dibujos?-

Stiles.-un perro y un paraguas (guarda los cuchillos) luego lo investigamos, ahora hay que llevar a Derek al loft-


	6. capitulo 5.-derek el oso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles se divierte con derek

|*stiles|

(En el loft de Derek, en la mañana)

Teníamos suerte de que era sábado y que podíamos estar descansando, lástima que para mí nunca había descanso, me encontré con Derek hale que había sido crucificado por el brujo travesti, malia me ayudo a llevarlo a su loft y asi lo dejamos en su cómodo sofá y lo dejamos para que su regeneración funcionara plenamente, en todo caso el seguía sin hablar, quizás porque seguía un poco moribundo por casi morir en el bosque, le daríamos su tiempo para que se recuperara.

Malia estaba algo nerviosa porque tal parece que el gran Derek no fue rival para rekawa, pero yo la tranquilice diciéndole que fue superado por estar solo, entonces ella salió para avisarle a los demás miembros de la manada y para traerlos, yo decidí quedarme con Derek, y de mientras investigar un poco en mi teléfono de los dos símbolos.

Stiles.- (investigando en el teléfono) mmm ¿starville?-

Derek.- (se levanta) ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Stiles.-vine a cuidar de ti, de nada por haberte encontrado-

Derek.-creí que estarías con Peter o Scott-

Stiles.-algo me dice que estas celoso-

Derek.-claro que no, yo nunca estoy celoso-

Stiles.-di lo que quieras, incluso di que me arrancaras la garganta con tus dientes, no importa-

Derek.-por qué ahora puedes defenderte ¿no?-

Stiles.-de hecho todavía no he tenido la libertad para aprender, ya sabes, todos me han estado siguiendo y asi-

Derek.-al menos no te siguieron y te golpearon hasta crucificarte en un árbol-

Stiles.-de hecho ¿Cómo paso todo eso?-

Derek.- (se quita su camisa con sangre y se pone una limpia)-

Stiles.- (evita verlo sin camisa)-

Derek.-resulto que andaba por ahí buscando a rekawa por mi cuenta, algo que de hecho era y fue muy imprudente, al final como era de esperarse él y sus sirvientes me atraparon, me torturaron y al final me dejaron crucificado ahí-

Stiles.-ya veo, no parece ser algo lindo pero ¿conseguiste algo de información de ellos?-

Derek.-aprendí que los sirvientes son muy fuertes, uno tiene un perro en el hombro que le ayuda a rastrear a sus enemigos y otro tiene un paraguas que lo protege de cualquier ataque, como un escudo, al final rekawa....es un chico vestido de chica, pero el no uso su magia para atacarme, dejo que sus sirvientes me torturaran mientras él hablaba con alguien por un tipo de portal o alguna cosa mágica-

Stiles.-entiendo (piensa en cosas mágicas) ¿seguro que no es un tipo de magia como la de deaton?-

Derek.- no (bebe un poco de agua en la cocina) la magia de deaton eran sus artilugios y materiales mágicos, rekawa tenía eso de las manos mágicas que le daban la capacidad de hacer magia, como ataques de energía, al menos por lo que me puedo imaginar-

Stiles.-está bien (mira la camisa con sangre tirada) deberías ser un poco más ordenado-

Derek.- (se acerca y se sienta en el sofá) soy ordenado, solo que eso ira a la basura o asi-

Stiles.-mínimo recógela (se agacha para recogerla pero es puesto en cuatro por Derek) ¿Qué.....que haces?-

que haces?-  
Derek.-tienes un buen culo sabes, me sorprende que tengas un culo tan respingón y bien redondo-

Stiles.-ah...Derek realmente no conocía esta faceta tuya-

Derek.- (pone una mano en una nalga de stiles) como vi que te gusta más el contacto sexual de los otros chicos, quise ser un poco menos lobo amargado como dices y ser más atrevido-

Stiles.-ahora es oso amargado pero como quieras (gime)-

|*narrador|

El hombre lobo siguió tocando indecentemente las nalgas del humano hasta bajarle los pantalones junto a la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, asi que stiles aun en cuatro soltó un gran gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Derek en su apretada entrada.

Derek siguió lamiendo la entrada del humano humedeciéndola para sus dedos, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en el orificio para luego meter otro más y moverlos dentro de él, stiles tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo a medida que Derek seguía con sus dedos en su ano, cuando metió un tercer dedo gimió más fuerte y Derek estaba muy caliente.

|stiles, lamento interrumpir tu diversión otra vez pero siento como tus amigos llegaran al loft en los siguientes segundos y seguro no quieres que te escuchen|

Stiles.-Derek, luego terminamos esto, los chicos vendrán-

Derek.-maldición (saca sus dedos y recoge la camisa con sangre) pero antes (le da un beso corto a stiles en los labios) considérame como tu mejor opción-

Stiles.- (sonríe) ya veremos-

(Unos minutos después en el loft)

|*stiles|

Ya todos nuestros amigos y miembros de la manada estaba en el loft, Derek logro ocultar el olor a sexo del loft para que nadie notara lo que habíamos hecho antes, dejando el tema de las cosas sexuales que hicimos Derek y yo, nos tomamos la libertad de explicar los temas recientes que ocurrieron estos días, lo del asesinato de Cora, el regreso del nogitsune y el resto de asesinatos en beacon hills que terminan con crucifixiones.

Kira.- (levanta la mano) disculpen ¿pero cómo el nogitsune nos ayudara a resolver este problema?-

Stiles.-el nogitsune dice que me enseñara sus técnicas para defenderme y usar también ese poder para enfrentarme al brujo-

Lydia.-además stiles dice que está bajo control, y deaton podrá exorcizarlo si algo sale mal-

Kira.-ya veo, entonces el único problema al que nos enfrentamos es al brujo y sus...¿sirvientes?-

Scott.-según investigue, en las cámaras de vigilancia del hotel, el brujo rekawa y sus sirvientes tenían capas azules y a ni uno se le vía la cara-

Derek.-ahora rekawa esta vestido como una chica, con un saco formal negro con corbata, medias largas, una falda negra y zapatillas del mismo color-

Stiles.-según recuerdo tenía el cabello largo rubio y los ojos azules, pero me mostro que además los podía poner color rojo oscuro y brillante-

Peter.-el color natural de los brujos debía ser morado, dorados si son más expertos, pero se vuelven rojos cuando pasan por muchas dimensiones-

Stiles.- ¿estás seguro?-

Peter.-según lo que dijo deaton, si estaban oscuros y brillantes era porque es un brujo experto y paso por muchas dimensiones-

Jackson.- ¿un brujo aprendiz experto? ¿Dimensiones y colores de ojos? Me tienen muy confundido-

Isaac.-no te enfoques en esta parte, tu solo sirves como saco de boxeo-

Jackson.- (rueda los ojos) en todo caso ya sabemos que es esa chica...digo chico, ¿pero qué hay de esos sirvientes?-

Derek.-cuando me torturaron, vi que ellos no tenían rostro, tenían el cabello negro pero el rostro era negro sin facciones y no se veía nada como un humano, su cara era como un agujero negro

Peter.-concuerdo-

Stiles.-yo también pienso lo mismo, asi que me tome la libertad de investigarlos y descubrí que no son ni un tipo de guerrero oni o berserker, en realidad son....amuletos-

Scott.- ¿tienen amuletos?-

Stiles.-son amuletos-

Malia.- ¿tienen poderes de amuletos?-

Stiles.-los sirvientes en realidad no son nada pero amuletos-

Isaac.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

Stiles.-investigue en internet hasta que por suerte llegue a un foro donde compartían cosas de los amuletos de starville-

Lydia.- ¿starville?-

Derek.-había muchos seres sobrenaturales ahí, es un pueblo que ahora está bien conviviendo con seres sobrenaturales-

Stiles.-pero tal parece que alguien les robo los amuletos de sus dioses, esos amuletos era viejos pero quienes lo conservaran podrían hacer lo que sea con ellos, podrían dar poder o convertirse en lo que sea-

Scott.-y tal parece que alguien se los dio o rekawa fue la que los robo-

Stiles.-los amuletos tienen forma de perro y de paraguas, asi que creo que podremos vencerlos rompiendo sus objetos que tienen, asi dejaremos a rekawa más vulnerable y lo venceremos-

Derek.-suena como un buen plan-

Scott.-es un excelente plan-

Lydia.-de hecho no es un plan...pero es una buena idea para empezar-

Wwwww

(En la comisaria del sheriff, por la tarde)

Habíamos ido a ver los nuevos reportes de asesinatos que había pasado hace poco, Derek y yo nos tomamos la molestia de revisar los archivos de esos homicidios, tal parece que todos los últimos asesinatos habían sido por parte de una chica y de dos hombres misteriosos.

Derek.- (revisando los reportes) lo mismo, asesinatos de diferentes métodos pero todos terminaban crucificados-

Stiles.-vaya, es increíble tantos asesinatos, si no lo detenemos la población entera de beacon hills bajara más que en los últimos ataques-

Derek.-lo mejor será confrontar a rekawa lo más pronto posible-

Stiles.-teníamos pensado eso, pero como se supone que los embosquemos si ni siquiera sabemos dónde están, no sabemos dónde se reúnen o algo asi-

Derek.-creo que no será difícil vencerlos, son tres contra toda una manada, están en desventaja-

Stiles.-si...pero aún no sabemos qué tan fuerte es rekawa-

(En el bosque, esa misma tarde)

Ahora andábamos en parejas para buscar a rekawa y a sus sirvientes y poder vencerlos, debíamos tener cuidado para que podemos emboscarlos y ellos no a nosotros, Derek y yo otra vez nos fuimos juntos para buscarlos, en las pequeñas platicas que tuvimos nos empezamos a llevar mejor lentamente y nos conocimos incluso un poco que antes, se podría decir que ahora disfrutaba más de su compañía y el de la mía, incluso dijo que le gustaban mis comentarios sarcásticos, pero creo que eso ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Los chicos pedían que yo pasara más tiempo con ellos, lo cual me hace pensar que alguien les había hecho algo, quizás rekawa les hizo algo, no sé si es por mi baja autoestima pero no creo que ellos quieran algo serio con un chico como yo, menos Derek, por lo que a pesar de disfrutar estar con el lobo amargado sé que hay algo detrás de sus intenciones, quizás solo tener sexo.

|pero es tan guapo, ¿Por qué solo esforzarse contigo y no con otra persona más desesperada?|

Stiles.-eso es lo que pienso-

|quizás quiere disfrutar de tu culo respingón|

Stiles.-pervertido-

Derek.-creo que debo acostumbrarme a escucharte hablando solo-

Stiles.-Sip, asi es-

Derek.- ¿y que técnicas te ha enseñado ese zorro?-

Stiles.-por ahora me ha enseñado como esquivar golpes y devolverlos....cosas que me pudo haber enseñado alguno de ustedes pero en vez de eso lo hizo un zorro-

Derek.-si, nunca esperamos que tuvieras que aprender a defenderte-

Stiles.- ¿por?-

Derek.-por qué normalmente estabas con nosotros y te protegíamos-

Stiles.-yo los protegía la mayor parte del tiempo-

Derek.-si, pero también nos gustaba verte como el humano de la manada-

Stiles.-pues lo sigo siendo, solo que mitad nogitsune, asi puedo protegerlos y protegerme-

Derek.-creo que tienes razón, ahora (Escucha pisadas) escucho algo-

Stiles.- ¿son los chicos?-

Rekawa.- (aparece a pocos metros de ellos) soy chico pero ya sabes, no seré su amigo-

(Sus sirvientes aparecen detrás de stiles y de Derek)

Stiles.-rekawa, debes detener tus asesinatos-

Rekawa.-me encantaría, pero en realidad no me detendré, todo es parte de mi plan-

Derek.- ¿Qué plan?-

Rekawa.-bueno, consiste en....no se los diré obviamente, soy demasiado listo asi que podría decir que aun que les diga mi plan no me detendré, lamentablemente tengo que matar niños también para completar mi meta de 120 crucifixiones-

Stiles.- ¿120? Harás un genocidio de casi toda la población de beacon hills-

Rekawa.-tenía que hacerlo aquí, tienen conexión con lo sobrenatural lo cual hace que la población sea más viable para mi plan-

Derek.-no creas que te dejaremos continuar-

Rekawa.-ya me lo imaginaba, por eso es que mis sirvientes les romperán las piernas, bye bye (desaparece del bosque)-

Stiles.-ammm hola chicos (Saluda a los sirvientes)-

Sirviente perro.-...-

Stiles.-no...no creo que debamos pelear-

Sirviente paraguas.-...-

Derek.-creo que ellos quieren pelear-

Stiles.-está bien, solo-

|stiles, esquiva ese golpe|

(Stiles esquiva rápidamente el puñetazo de sirviente perro)

Stiles.- (respira con dificultad) eso...fue...genial-

|a la próxima no te hagas el skatt de buscar la paz, mejor prepárate para pelear humano|

El sirviente paraguas empieza a golpear a Derek con su paraguas, Derek saca sus garras y trata de rasguñarle con sus garras solo para que el sirviente los esquivara como si fuera un fideo, yo trato de regresarle los golpes al otro sirviente pero el también esquivaba todos mis golpes y los únicos que resultaban heridos era Derek y yo.

Continuábamos con la pelea pero nuestras heridas no ayudaban y apenas si podíamos acertar con los golpes que intentábamos dar, al final Derek me cargo por encima de su hombro y me llevo lejos de los sirvientes que venían persiguiéndonos, no hasta ...  
Continuábamos con la pelea pero nuestras heridas no ayudaban y apenas si podíamos acertar con los golpes que intentábamos dar, al final Derek me cargo por encima de su hombro y me llevo lejos de los sirvientes que venían persiguiéndonos, no hasta que salimos del bosque y ellos se detuvieron y regresaron a donde estaban, Derek me bajo de su hombro y nos fuimos caminando hasta su loft donde mi jeep estaba, decidí irme a casa luego de esta misión fallida, pero Derek me dijo que le avisaría a los demás de lo que paso y me pidió que si quería salir con él, con todo esto que pasaba pensé que sería buena idea sobre todo porque Derek era jodidamente guapo y sería tonto dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir con él, asi que le dije que sí y que saldríamos hoy en la noche, entonces ahora si regrese a casa para ducharme y estar limpio y guapo para la cita.

(Casa stilinski, stiles en la ducha)

|oye stiles, ¿ya viste martyrs o mártires? ¿La película de terror?|

Stiles.- (bañándose) nop ¿es buena?-

|claro que sí, cuando vuelvas a salir con Scott deberían verla juntos, asi el cachorrito temblara de miedo y se abrazara a ti, aunque lo más probable es que ambos se asusten hasta cagarse|

Stiles.- ¿es tan violenta?-

|por supuesto que sí, pero lo mejor es el final amiguito, dejando eso de lado ¿A dónde crees que Derek te llevara para su primera cita?|

Stiles.-no lo sé, quizás no me lleve a ninguna parte y simplemente vayamos a su casa a tener sexo-

|amigo, él no es uno de esos adolecentes calenturientos, él tiene más clase sabes, claramente porque es un adulto, pero cuando lleguen al restaurante todos creerán que él es tu sugar daddy|

Stiles.-seria lo mismo que si salgo con Peter-

|pero Derek igual te pagara la cena, asi que mejor tú le pagas con tu culo|

Stiles.-mejor cállate-

|un lindo culo blanco, ya eres como niall horan|

Stiles.- que te calles...espera ¿Cómo niall horan?-

|si ya sabes, un culo blanco y apetecible, pero no creo que Derek tenga un miembro pequeño, dicen que los hombres guapos como el comúnmente no deben tener un pene pequeño, y si lo tienen seria contra la naturaleza|

Stiles.-mi miembro es grande pero no tanto-

|seguramente porque no lo necesitas, esta de adorno ahahahahaha|

Stiles.-como siempre eres molesto, pero mínimo Isaac me dijo que es versátil asi que-

|es tu mejor opción por el momento ¿no? Tú sí que sabes pensar, en fin, cuando termines tu cita regresa a casa, hay que practicar algunos poderes de nogitsune más si no quieres que te hagan mierda como hoy|

Stiles.- ¿Qué clase de poderes?-

|como los de lydia pero más chingones|

Stiles.-ah...entiendo (cierra la regadera y sale con su toalla) ¿Cómo debería vestirme?-

|encuentra una combinación de formal y culisuelta, justo como tu|

Wwwww

(En un restaurante en el centro de beacon hills)

Justo cuando encontré la combinación para vestirme formalmente y coqueto, Derek paso por mí y me llevo a un buen restaurante en el centro, era muy lindo pero tampoco demasiado lujoso como uno esperaría, pero yo en si estaba bien con eso, tan pronto llegamos la mesara nos dejó en nuestra mesa donde todos se nos quedaban viendo, o más bien las mujeres del lugar se le quedaban viendo a Derek.

Stiles.-vaya, junto a ti siempre tengo atención-

Derek.-las mujeres quieren a un hombre como yo, lo cual no entiendo, tengo un terrible pasado y una vida triste-

Stiles.-tienes un cuerpo de infarto y un rostro de dios griego, súmale a eso que eres un hombre lobo y eres hermoso-

Derek.- ¿crees que soy hermoso?-

Stiles.-pues...si...cualquiera piensa eso, sobre todo estas mujeres solteras o que buscan sugar daddy-

Derek.-ya veo, ¿y tú quieres un daddy?-

Stiles.-si lo quisiera podría conseguir a Peter, incluso Jackson que no es necesariamente un viejo-

Derek.-pero...bueno, yo tengo mejor cuerpo ¿no?-

Stiles.-todos mis amigos tienen buen cuerpo y todo, yo con Scott y Isaac hicimos más cosas pervertidas y fue lo máximo, tener chicos guapos haciendo cosas como....ya sabes-

ya sabes-  
Derek.- ¿entonces quieres que haga cosas pervertidas? Yo creí que querías un caballero que te trate bien, no como un adolescente hormonal-

Stiles.-a fin de cuantas soy un adolecente hormonal también Derek, en todo caso preferiría ver tu cuerpo de forma liberal-

Derek.- ¿tan liberal como estamos hablando?-

Stiles.-la verdad es que normalmente el amigo de la infancia nunca gana, pero para mí Scott es como un hermano y tenemos tantas cosas que nos hacen perfectos como pareja, en todo caso eres como lo opuesto de mi-

Derek.- ¿y los opuestos se atraen verdad?-

Stiles.-cuando dije opuestos no lo decía como algo bueno...pero tienes razón en algún sentido, solo que me resulta difícil estar con alguien que no sea de mi misma edad ¿Qué dirá mi padre?-

Derek.-el sale con alguien menor que el, no creo que haya problema-

Stiles.-aun asi, no me he decidido-

Derek.-de acuerdo, te daré tiempo para que pienses, pero como tal parece que te gustan los chicos pervertidos, intentare serlo-

(La mesera trae la comida y empiezan a comer)

No pensaba en que Derek era el hombre ideal, para ser honestos ni uno de mis amigos hombres lobo lo era, cada uno tenía un defecto que los hacia imposibles de amar, pero cuando miras su personalidad completa y sus cuerpos, se te olvidan inmediatamente esos defectos que no eran nada más que molestos pero pasables con la belleza.

(Llama Scott a stiles)

Stiles.- (responde la llamada) ¿qué paso Scott? Te dije que estaría en una cita con Derek-

Scott.-lo sé, pero alguien más acaba de morir por culpa de rekawa-

Stiles.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-

Scott.-liam estaba con theo buscando a rekawa, a pesar de que les dijimos que se regresaran-

Stiles.- ¿qué le paso a mi liam?-

Scott.-está bien, pero theo.....fue asesinado-


	7. capitulo 6. -Derek el activo bara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott y stiles tienen diversion en la ducha, luego stiles y derek la pasan bien en el loft

|*stiles|

(Por la noche, en la habitación de stiles)

Ahora estaba más confundido, por un segundo quería salir con Scott pero por otro lado quería salir con Derek, entre ellos y los otros hombres lobo que me cortejaban o simplemente me querían sexualmente, no importa para que me querían ya que lo que les importaba era yo y no entendía por qué, aunque quizás el corazón no necesita razones para amar, dejando eso de lado no sé cuál de todos mis chicos es mejor, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien experimentada en el tema.

(Llamada por teléfono con lydia)

Lydia.- (contesta la llamada) pelirroja al habla ¿Qué pasa stiles?-

Stiles.-hola lydia, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

Lydia.-pues no también ya que mi mama piensa que debemos irnos de beacon hills-

Stiles.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

Lydia.-resulta que los asesinatos y crucifixiones no la motivan a seguir viviendo por aquí-

Stiles.-haz que se quede, aun podemos detener a rekawa, dejando eso de lado necesito tu ayuda con los chicos-

Lydia.- ¿chicos? Se mucho de eso-

Stiles.-se trata de mis pretendientes, no se a cuál podría escoger, todos son tan lindos y tiernos, es difícil y no tengo idea de que hacer-

Lydia.-cuando muchos chicos querían ser mis novios solo escogía al más guapo, estúpido y millonario-

Stiles.- ¿entonces debo escoger a Jackson o a Peter?-

Lydia.-Peter es un daddy asi que-

Stiles.- ¿Por qué todos tienen una obsesión con los daddy?-

Lydia.-son de lo mejor, además esa es mi opinión de lo que hacía, lo que tu deberías hacer una lista de defectos que tiene cada uno de tus chicos-

Stiles.- ¿lista de defectos?-

Lydia.-ya conoces las cosas que hacen fantásticos y hermosos a esos chicos, ahora busca mira sus defectos y los que sean más estables y puedas vivir con ellos, hazlo como si quisieras encontrar al menos peor del montón-

Stiles.-pero todos son únicos y perfectos a su modo-

Lydia.-entonces busca al que sea más perfecto para ti, pero si no les importa mucho, puedes experimentar un poco con cada uno para ver quien es el mejor, son hombres lobos y hombres al final, quieran mostrar quien satisface más al rey, como cuando los hombres dicen que tienen el miembro más grande-

Stiles.-entiendo, gracias lydia, tengo que colgar pero te hablare luego-

Lydia.-no hay de que stiles, chao-

(Fin de la llamada)

Stiles.- ya tengo los defectos de los chicos, pero no sé cuál sería peor o sería mejor para mí-

|Scott es lento y crédulo, Derek es amargado y con traumas, liam es un niño con problemas de ira, Peter es un viejo psicópata, Jackson es un sociópata e Isaac tiene problemas con las bufandas y tiene traumas con los refrigeradores|

Stiles.-creo que el mas pasable es Scott o Isaac, incluso tuve algo muy sexual con ellos-

|entonces quédate con los dos|

Stiles.-solo compartieron por esa ocasión donde todos estaban calientes, no creo que acepten una relación de esas libres-

|creo que tienes otro problema que no es tan importante como el de rekawa y los sirvientes|

Stiles.-de acuerdo, dejare de pensar en chicos por el momento, ahora enséñame tus técnicas mágicas para vencer a los malos-

|bueno, antes no las use porque tenía a los guerreros oni, pero tenía la oportunidad de golpear más fuerte que tus amigos lobos|

Stiles.-genial, ¿Cómo?-

|solo pones tu puño en tu otra mano y yo activo tu poder|

Stiles.- (cierra los ojos y hace lo que el nogitsune le dijo como un ninja)-

|puño sombra|

Stiles.-espera ¿ese no es un ataque de pokemon?-

|Pokemon es japonés y yo también, asi que|

Stiles.- (abre los ojos y ve humo negro saliendo de sus puños) asombroso ¿ahora qué hago?-

|vámonos al bosque cuando el lobo no está|

Stiles.-okey....espera, esa canción....olvídalo

(Stiles abre la ventana, se impulsa con esta y salta muy alto para aterrizar en el bosque)

Stiles.-wow...no me rompí nada ¿es por mis poderes?-

|algo asi, en palabras humanas no sé cómo explicarlo, se podría decir que activaste mis poderes ocultos, pero nuestra relación es simbiótica, me necesitas como yo te necesito|

Stiles.- ¿Cómo en la película de venom?-

|deja las referencias y probemos tus poderes|

Stiles.- (stiles salta alto y rompe una rama del árbol con su puño) ¡genial! ¿Se hacer algo más?-

|puedes lanzar bolas de energía oscura a tus enemigos, pero esa es una técnica..|

Stiles.- (lanza varias bolas sombra a varios árboles)-

|olvídalo, ya eres un experto|

Stiles.-todos estos poderes son fantásticos, pero hay algo que quiero hacer más-

| ¿Asi?|

(Stiles se la pasa saltando alto por una hora más)

Stiles.- (Aterriza en un árbol) es muy divertido ¿Cómo vivía mi vida sin estas habilidades?-

|oh, ya sabes, siendo la putita de los demás, lo sigues siendo pero ahora es más literal, dejando eso de lado, mejor nos vamos a casa, tu ropa este sucia con tierra y hojas secas|

Stiles.- (mira su ropa) es cierto, necesito un baño-

(En el baño de stiles)

Stiles.- (dándose una ducha)-

|límpiate el obligo también|

Stiles.- (se limpia el ombligo)

|por detrás de las orejas|

Stiles.- (se limpia por detrás de las orejas)-

|y también por atrás|

Stiles.- (lo hace) ¿es todo necesario?-

|asi es, tienes que estar limpio para todos tus chicos|

Stiles.-entiendo (se sigue bañando hasta que alguien toca la puerta)-

|es Scott, mejor me quedo callado, hasta mañana|

Stiles.-espera....bueno (se cubre con una toalla, sale de la ducha y abre la puerta) ¿scotty? (mira a Scott completamente desnudo) Qué...diablos-

Scott.-tu padre esta con Jordan en la comisaria asi que pensé que...-

Stiles.-ja, ni creas que....-

(Minutos después, stiles y Scott se estaban bañando juntos en la ducha)

(Minutos después, stiles y Scott se estaban bañando juntos en la ducha)  
Scott.- (pasándose el jabón por los abdominales) me recuerda cuando éramos niños-

Stiles.-habla de eso ahora y te llamare depravado-

Scott.-no me interesabas asi en esa edad obviamente, solo eras como mi hermano que admiraba, pero ahora que somos grandes podemos hacerlo ¿no crees? (frota su erección contra el trasero de stiles)-

Stiles.-yo...no se.-

Scott.-querías perder tu virginidad con alguien especial ¿no?-

Stiles.-si pero tengo...tengo miedo, no lo había hecho antes-

Scott.-tranquilo (acaricia el trasero de stiles) lo hare suave para ti-

Stiles.- (cierra la regadera) okey, hagámoslo-

|*narrador|

Los dos estaban desnudos en la ducha besándose mientras Scott aun restregaba su pene contra el trasero de stiles, moviendo su miembro duro y erecto entre las nalgas del humano que seguía reteniendo gemidos con la boca de Scott sobre la de él, con la lengua de Scott que se metió en la cavidad bocal del otro profundizando más el beso, entonces Scott le dio la vuelta a stiles para ponerlo contra la pared y poder besar los pezones de su amigo.

Stiles se mordía el labio inferior cuando su amigo moreno pasaba su lengua por sus sensibles pezones y bajaba por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pene, Scott pasó más su lengua por el glande del miembro de stiles y luego por todo el tronco, el moreno se metió el pene de su amigo en la boca y se la chupo lo mejor que pudo dejando a stiles gimiendo alto de placer.

Scott sale un momento para tomar un condón que guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, ya cuando se puso el condón vio como stiles estaba contra la pared de la ducha empinado listo para recibir el pene de su mejor amigo, ya sin más espera Scott lo empezó a penetrar lentamente hasta llenarlo con su gran trozo de carne, sacándola y metiéndola rápidamente haciendo de stiles un lio de gemidos que resonaban por las paredes de la habitación, hasta que Scott toco el punto especial de stiles y este se corrió manchando la pared de la ducha, luego de más embestida Scott salió del humano para quitarse el condón y darle toda su carga a stiles en la boca.

Scott.- (luego de correrse, suspira cansado) espero...que me consideres como tu mejor opción-

Stiles.- (tragándose el semen) claro que si-

Wwwww

(Mañana por la mañana, En un nuevo parque en beacon hills)

|*stiles|

Estaba algo adolorido por el reciente sexo que tuve con Scott, digamos que el nogitsune no hace que la regeneración funcionara rápido para molestarme, a pesar de que tuviera mi primera vez con mi mejor amigo, aun no estaba seguro de que lo había escogido a él, el me escogió a mí, literalmente, pero él estaba bien con que lo intentara con otros, tal parece que lydia tenía razón y él quería probarles a los otros que lo hacía mejor como en un concurso de masculinidad, y a mí no me molesta ya que sería disfrutar con muchos hombres, no sería zorra aunque ya lo soy, solo con mis amigos lobos, a pesar de lo sexual y debía comunicarme de una manera sentimental para que nuestra relación funcione.

Stiles.- (camina como pingüino) nogitsune, lo que sea que te hice para molestarte lo siento, pero por favor haz que deje de dolerme-

|no, eso te pasa por pedir más como una zorra profanando nuestro cuerpo|

Stiles.-eres un zorro, además este es mi cuerpo, lo fue desde el principio-

|en realidad no dejo que funcione la regeneración porque me gusta verte sufrir|

Stiles.-puto-

|putita tú, además mejor habla con ese cachorro|

Stiles.- ¿hay un perro?-

|no, hablaba del beta de Scott, liam el twink|

Stiles.- (ve a liam sentado en una banca) oh liam....espera ¿twink?-

Liam.- (sollozando)

Stiles.- (se sienta a su lado) hola liam ¿Cómo estás?-

Liam.-pues (secándose sus lágrimas) no muy bien-

Stiles.-es por lo de theo ¿verdad?-

Liam.-es que....los dos por fin éramos amigos y ahora....ahora el murió y no se..-

Stiles.- ¿Qué hay de mason?-

Liam.-sus padres piensas que es mejor mudarse-

Stiles.-pero...-

Liam.-estos no son ataques de animales son asesinatos de supuestamente un asesino serial y creen que será mejor que se vayan, ahora no tendré mas amigos-

Stiles.- (abraza a liam) todo estará bien, tienes a la manada, somos como tus amigos, tu familia, no te abandonaremos, en cuanto a lo de theo ¿Por qué no regresaron cuando les dijo Scott?-

Liam.-eso fue mi culpa, queríamos atrapar a rekawa para...pues yo quería impresionarte y....y luego sus sirvientes nos encontraron, intente escapar pero...(Se le escapan algunas lágrimas)-

Stiles.-tranquilo, entiendo todo pero tranquilízate, nada se resolverá lamentándose-

Liam.-lo sé, aunque ahora no sé qué hacer-

Stiles.-pues intentan hacer algo de provecho, quizás pasar un tiempo con mason antes de que se vaya o algo asi, no malgastes el tiempo en lágrimas y sufrimiento-

Liam.-gracias (Sonríe pero luego le da un corto beso en los labios)..lo siento-

Stiles.-ammm, está bien...supongo

Liam.-okey, mejor voy con mason, adiós stiles (se levanta de la banca y se va)-

Stiles.-adiós liam-

|el pequeño twink activo ¿nunca imaginaste que un chico tan joven te empotraría contra la pared?|

Stiles.-cállate-

|él te dará duro contra el muro|

Stiles.-que te calles-

|macizo contra el piso|

Stiles.-que te calles ya-

|lento contra el pavimento|

Stiles.-di algo mas y te exorcizo-

Entrenador finstock.- (caminando por ahí) ¿hablando solo stilinski?-

Stiles.-ammm-

Entrenador finstock.-creí que dejo esa mierda en la secundaria (sigue cambiando)-

Stiles.-lo se entrenador, no volverá a suceder (suspira)-

|ahora que|

Stiles.-iré a una segunda cita con Derek-

|a ti te gusta que te rompan el culo|

Stiles.-tu cierra el orto-

|no como tú que ya lo tienes abierto|

Stiles.- (gruñe)-

|ya se te pego lo de Derek|

Stiles.- nogitsune (le advierte)-

|ya bueno pues.....al cuarto por un rato, en cuatro como el gato, con destreza sobre la mesa|

Stiles.- ¿ya?-

|tenia mas pero mejor vamos a que te rompan el culo otra vez|

Wwwww

(En el loft de Derek, por la noche)  
(En el loft de Derek, por la noche)

Estaba sentado en el sofá de Derek mientras esperaba a que el terminara con la comida, me sorprendía la verdad que el supiera cocinar también, es como un complejo de hombre perfecto que no sabía que podía existir porque con tantas cualidades que tiene Derek adonis hale sería un dios completo, es decir, acaso el hizo pacto con el diablo para estar re bueno.

|se de personas que hicieron pacto con el diablo para ser sexys y cosas|

Pero el punto es que a este punto Derek es tan perfecto mínimo al estereotipo de lo que una mujer busca, es protector, musculoso, guapo con ojos verdes, valiente, con un auto genial y es hombre lobo, no encontraría otro ejemplar en otro lado.

|sí que puedes, Derek no es único para nada, si hay un Derek hale en el mundo te apuesto a que hay alguien igual o mejor que el|

Enserio, es decir, que digas algo como eso ya es un delito grave, porque es súper sexy y no encuentras hombres sexys asi como asi, sobretodo con el nivel que tiene Derek, incluso no siendo reconocido como para estar en una portada de revista.

|como él no es reconocido, hay gente igual de guapa que tampoco es reconocida, es como decir que Harry styles es único, yo sé que hay gente igual o mejor que el en otros ámbitos, no para decir que no es bueno, más bien para decir que no es el mejor que otros, por eso ser realizo la idea de que nadie es perfecto|

Stiles.-pero..-

|intenta contradecir a un zorro oscuro de miles de años, inténtalo|

Bueno, en todo caso siempre hay una personas mejor que la anterior y viceversa, pero mínimo conozco a este Derek, los otros Derek o gente mejor o similar al lobo amargado andan por ahí vendiendo el cuerpo o teniendo una mejor vida por su belleza.

|es bueno que conozcas a un ejemplar de dios griego, pero puede que él no sea el indicado, un día podrás amarlo pero al otro él te amara con la locura para matar a quien sea que se te acerque, y lo perdonaras solo porque esta Musculoso....Muscul oso.... Muscul oso|

Stiles.-...okey-

Derek.- (sale con un tenedor y un plato con una rebanada de pastel) gracias por esperar, la verdad es que tarde un poco en decorarlo pero...aquí esta-

Stiles.- (toma el tenedor y el plato con la rebanada) gracias, se ve delicioso (prueba un poco de pastel)-

Derek.-mi mama consiguió la receta cuando fue a ese pueblo llamado starville, creo que se llamaba pastel de serene, solo que reemplace las rosas de corazón con frutos rojos y fuera de eso está muy sabroso, pienso compartir el resto del pastel con la manada mañana-

Stiles.-eso es bueno (come más pastel) y esto más-

(Una rebanada de pastel después)

Derek.- (toma el plato y el tenedor) los dejare en la cocina (se va a la cocina)-

Stiles.-okey-

|ve con el|

Stiles.- ¿Por qué?-

|solamente hazlo, te encantara lo que veras|

Stiles.- ¿? (se levanta y va a la cocina, al llegar mira a un Derek con crema batida en los pezones). ¿Enserio?-

Derek.- (un poco sonrojado) era una...sorpresa-

Esto es tan depravado pero a la vez tan tentador, tan jodidamente tentador que no podre soportar, solo deseaba que Peter regresara de donde sea que había salido e interrumpiera esta erótica escena para poder todos volver a nuestras situaciones de gente normal...pero....nogitsune, hablamos mañana.

|adiós, me tapare los oídos para no escucharte gemir|

Stiles.-veamos como saben-

|*narrador|

Stiles se acerca y le lame los pezones con crema batida, sabiendo mejor de lo que pensaba continua pasando su lengua por el resto del cuerpo desnudo de Derek, fue ahí cuando Derek lo cargo por la cintura y stiles enrollo sus piernas por la cadera del mayor y se besaron apasionadamente con lengua y pasando sus labios por el cuello dejándole chupetones al otro.

Entonces llegaron a la habitación del lobo y este acostó al humano en la cama para que él se quitara el pantalón y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo que stiles hacia lo mismo, los dos se continuaron besando por el resto de la noche chupando sus miembros entre ellos, con stiles chupando el gran pene de desde la base hasta el glande donde lamia más stiles haciendo gemir más fuerte a al hombre lobo y este lamiendo la delicada entrada dejándolo listo para penetrarle.

Stiles.-oh...Derek (gime cuando cabalga la polla de Derek)-

Derek.-oh sí, me encanta tu agujero, es tan húmedo y baboso-

Stiles.-y a mí me....encanta tu gran polla-

Derek.-....que buen culo que tienes...oh...stiles-

Derek seguía penetrándolo duro, poniendo a stiles en cuatro para ver como su polla desaparecía en su entrada ahora abierta y húmeda, las penetraciones se volvían más erráticas y rápidas haciéndolos gemir a los dos hasta el clímax donde Derek se corrió en la boca de stiles y este en la de Derek para que los dos degusten el delicioso sabor del semen del otro, ya luego cansados se acostaron

Derek.-y bien.... ¿Scott te hace gemir asi?-

Stiles.-en lo que me concierne...si, pero tú tienes un pene más grande, wow, mucho más grande-

Derek.-entonces piensa bien a quien vas a escoger, por mucho yo soy el mejor, yo te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras-

Stiles.- (emocionado) ¿incluso ser el activo?-

Derek.-pues....de hecho hay un montón de fanarts donde tú me follas asi que...claro-

Stiles.-muy bien... ¿fanarts?-

(Se escuchan pisadas)

Derek.-espero que sea Peter-

Stiles.- ¿temes que sea rekawa?-

Derek.-no, quiero que sea Peter para que vea que tuve sexo contigo antes que el-

(Los dos se visten y salen de la habitación para encontrarse con un rastro de sangre)

Stiles.-no puede ser, es sangre-

Derek.-diablos Peter ¡¿otra vez te sangra la nariz por ver tus cochinos mangas shota yaoi?! ¡Creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria!-

Stiles.-no creo que esta sangre es de Peter-

Derek.-quizás el fantasma de Cora menstruo por aquí (los dos caminan hasta la sala y se encuentran)

Mis ojos estaban mirando todo la sala del loft donde veía la sangre tirada por el suelo y por las paredes, los muebles estaban dispersos y un montón de cadáveres de lobos estaban crucificados por las paredes del lugar, Derek estaba estático al ver esta aterradora escena mientras tanto yo estaba muy asustado y en un grito decido salir del lugar e irme a casa


	8. capitulo 7. -liam el bebe tigre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles pasa tiempo de caridad con el pequeño liam

|*stiles|

(Por la mañana)

Lo último que recuerdo de anoche era que nos encontramos con un montón de cadáveres de lobos crucificados en el loft de Derek, también recuerdo que yo había tenido sexo con el mismo Derek hale, pero luego de la escena aterradora que mencione me fui corriendo del lugar, solo sabía que Derek se quedó viendo los cadáveres y cuando lo noto yo ya había desaparecido, y efectivamente había desaparecido porque después de irme del loft quede desmayado viendo todo completamente negro y ahora despierto en...no sé dónde ya que toda vía no despierto pero cuando pase les avisare.

|despierta|

Stiles.- (despierta) ¿ah?.... (Mira a su alrededor)

(Stiles estaba atado en una silla en un almacén abandonado por la reserva del bosque)

Rekawa.- (tomándole fotos a stiles) sonríe precioso-

Stiles.- (se da cuenta de que está atado...y desnudo) ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?-

Rekawa.- ¿Qué crees que hago? Tenía que aprovechar un cuerpecito como el tuyo a mi disposición, no es como que te vaya a violar ya que no es mi estilo, pero podría decir que quería tomar un recuerdito antes de que te crucificara a ti también (hace aparecer una silla de niebla oscura y se sienta)-

Stiles.- entiendo, pero debes saber que mis amigos de seguro vendrán a rescatarme, ya deben de saber dónde estoy y vienen para patearte el trasero-

Rekawa.-lo dudo mucho, has estado aquí desde hace como unas horas y nadie ha venido, pienso que sin ti no pueden localizar a nadie más ya que tú eres la mente de la manada-

Stiles.-...igualmente ellos rastrean mi rastro y en cualquier momento entraran para salvarme-

Rekawa.-pues veamos cuanto se tardan...¿tienes hambre, si es me apresurare para matarme?-

Stiles.-el estar desnudo y secuestrado me ha quitado el apetito-

Rekawa.-ya veo, entonces conversemos hasta que lleguen tus amigos-

Stiles.- ¿eso de conversar mientras estoy desnudo no me motiva mucho-

Rekawa.- ¿Por qué? estabas acostumbrado a que tus amigos hombres lobo te vieran desnudo mientras hacían cochinadas-

Stiles.-....en todo caso aprovechare que quieres conversar y te preguntare unas cosas-

Rekawa.-está bien querido-

Stiles.- ¿Quién es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto? ¿Quién te ha mandado a matar y crucificar a la pobre gente de beacon hills?-

Rekawa.-te seré honesto, todo este rollo es por mi padre, él quiere que haga esto para mostrarle que estoy listo y que soy fuerte para poder ayudarle en la siguiente fase de su plan-

Stiles.- ¿asi que esto es una parte de un gran plan?

Rekawa.-asi es, pero tranquilo, no pasara en beacon hills, será en un lugar/dimension diferente, asi que no tienes por qué preocuparte-

Stiles.-me preocupa solo porque esto es una jodida prueba que hacen con personas inocentes-

Rekawa.- (ríe) pero que dices, en beacon hills nadie es inocente, es por eso que elegimos este pueblo en específico, además tiene el historias más grande de asesinatos misteriosos asi se me hizo fácil el que las personas no se fueran para continuar, la meta es 120 crucifixiones y apenas estamos empezando-

Stiles.- ¿pero por qué crucifixiones?-

Rekawa.-la crucifixión no se basa solo en la manera que dejaron a Jesús, en el mundo de los brujos lo consideramos como una práctica para ofrecer una vida a cambio de poder-

Stiles.-ósea que haces rituales para hacerte más fuerte-

Rekawa.-si quiero estar con mi padre cuando siga con su plan necesitare ser fuerte, asi que por una vez las vidas humanas servirán para algo-

Stiles.-a ti no te interesa la gente que mates ¿no? Ni los pobres niños-

Rekawa.-no, fíjate que no me interesa, lo único que me importa es que dejes de meterte en mi camino, porque si lo haces, en vez de quitarte la ropa te quitare la piel, y luego me reiré viéndote llorar de dolor-

Stiles.-....he escuchado cosas peores, amateur-

Rekawa.-escucha stiles, todo el asunto de las crucifixiones es solo una pequeña parte de un gran plan para el mundo y todas las dimensiones posibles, tienen suerte de que ustedes formen parte del asunto, ya veo como tus amigos se verán crucificados en los arboles de su preciado bosque-

Stiles.- (se enoja) nogitsune....Enciérrame en la oscuridad-

|activación de poder listo, acabalo pequeño humano|

Rekawa.-debí traer a mis sirvientes-

Stiles.- (le empiezan a salir humo de las manos y rompe las sogas que lo ataban) te voy a matar, te matare y seré el héroe que todos dicen que soy-

(Stiles ataca a rekawa y este lo toma por los hombros y lo lanza contra la puerta del almacén)

Rekawa.-recuerdo por que no traje a mis sirvientes, porque no los necesito, por ahora ellos están matando a más personas para el plan, pero quise divertirme contigo por un rato (sus dedos se hacen súper filosos y ataca a stiles-

Stiles.- (esquiva las garras y golpea a rekawa abriendo la puerta)-

Rekawa.-auch (se toca la frente y luego manda un montón de pequeñas bolas de energía contra stiles)-

Stiles.-oh no (sale del almacén y se va corriendo por el bosque)-

Me voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo por el bosque intentado perder a rekawa y a su magia de brujo, no me importa si me ven desnudo, anhelo mas vivir antes que nada, corro por minutos hasta que siento que no puedo y me caigo al suelo, siento como ensucio más mi cuerpo con la tierra y pienso en como regresar a casa.

Sigo caminando por unos minutos más, como por media hora más intentando encontrar un camino a la carretera o alguna cabaña con gente que me ayude o que no sea una de esas cabañas donde hay un asesino o gente cogiendo, pero si es la última opción yo iría bien ya que estoy desnudo, esta no era una situación divertida en la que estar, no es como que me sintiera como una de esas personas naturalistas o como un cavernícola, y me pregunto qué clase de explicación sacare cuando alguien me encuentre por el bosque estando yo desnudo.

Liam.- (caminando por ahí se encuentra stiles) ¿stiles?-

Stiles.- (cubriendo su parte delantera) ¿Qué hay liam?-

Liam.-dios (abraza a stiles) todos te hemos estado buscando, pero esa bruja altero tu rastro y ha habido un montón de asesinatos... Y justo ahora me doy cuenta de que no tienes ropa (se separa y se sonroja)-

Stiles.-si se supone que rekawa me secuestro y me robo la ropa-

Liam.-no se mucho de rekawa pero puedo decir que es una loca-

Stiles.-es un chico-

Liam.-me dijeron que se viste como chica-

Stiles.-es un travesti-

Liam.- ¿Cómo los del club?-

Stiles.-si...espera ¿sabes del club?-

Liam.-mason me llevo a ver, mi amiga hayden nos dejó pasar y...mejor hablamos cuando estés vestido-

Stiles.-no tengo ropa y la verdad no quiero que la gente me vea desnudo ¿sabes?-

Liam.-en todo caso vamos a mi casa, hay una puerta trasera y mis padres están trabajando en el hospital-

Stiles.-de acuerdo cachorrito-

Liam.- (se sonroja) vamos antes de que alguien más te vea asi-

Wwwww

(En la habitación de liam)

Como dijo liam no había nadie en su casa y fácilmente pudimos entrar sin que nadie me viera, una vez dentro liam me dejo darme una ducha en su baño, sin espiarme lo cual agradecía mucho porque el que mi hijo me viera desnudo ya era suficiente, para mi liam es un lindo cachorro enojón que es como mi propio hijo y el de Scott, siendo yo la madre de mi pequeño...bebe tigre, como sea, no veo a liam como algo más que mi hijo.

Pero supongo que como no tengo ni una conexión sanguínea podre tener la oportunidad de intentar algo con él, porque es un chico adorable y me odiaría si rompo su pobre corazón, asi que en todo caso dejaría que él me rompiera otra cosa.

|y yo soy el pervertido|

Una vez Salí del baño con una toalla en mi cintura, vi que liam buscaba ropa grande en sus cajones pero estaba seguro de que todo su guardarropa era muy pequeño para mí pero seguramente tendría algo extra grande por ahí.

Stiles.- (esperando, cubriéndose con la toalla en la cintura)

Liam.- (saca un pantalón grande y una camisa grande para stiles) ten, es la ropa más grande que tengo en mi closet-

Stiles.-ya veo, supongo que no tendrás ropa interior de mi talla-

Liam.-creo que no, pero será suficiente para que puedas ir a casa-

Stiles.-de acuerdo (se va al baño a cambiarse)-

Me voy al baño para ponerme esta ropa que de hecho parecía ser muy cómoda y suelta, una vez estoy vestido regreso a la habitación de liam donde veo que él estaba sin camisa mostrándome ese abdomen duro de adolescente, actuando todo normal sin camisa bebiendo alfa hasta que yo entro y trata de darme una sonrisa coqueta.

Liam.- ¿recuerdas que dije que mis padres no están en casa?-

Stiles.-Sip ¿ya llegaron?-

Liam.-ammm no (pasa su mano por su abdomen) ¿no quieres hacer algo conmigo?-

Stiles.- (nervioso) podemos jugar videojuegos si quieres-

Liam.-Mmm (se tira el agua apropósito en los pantalones) oh no, que tonto que soy (se levanta para quitarse los pantalones)-

Stiles.-ammm...liam...-

Liam.- (se quita el pantalón mostrando su suspensorio) ¿Qué pasa? ¿He sido un niño malo?-

Stiles.- (con una erección, sonrojado) no creo que-

Liam.-te rescate, he sido un buen chico, asi que creo que merezco una recompensa-

Stiles.-yo...supongo que si-

|*narrador|

Ambos chicos empezaron a besarse tiernamente con las manos de stiles en las caderas de liam y este también hasta bajar hasta el trasero de stiles apretándolo a la vez que profundizan más el beso, stiles mete la lengua en la cavidad bocal de liam explorando con libertad su boca compartiendo todo mientras se frotan sus cuerpos y sus erecciones.

Mientras stiles continua besando a liam, mete uno de sus dedos por la delicada entrada del menor aprovechando que estaba en esos indecentes suspensorios, luego mete otro dedo y empieza a moverlos dentro de liam, este no hacía nada más que gemir de placer y dejar chupones en el cuello de stiles a la vez que se le escapaban más gemidos cuando el humano añade otro dedo.

Liam.- (gime triste al sentir como stiles saca sus dedos) hey-

Stiles.-te mostrare que tan bien se usar la lengua (le da la vuelta a liam y lo pone contra el borde de la cama)-

El humano empieza a lamer la entrada del hombre lobo lo mejor que puede haciéndolo gemir, el menor solo hace su culo más para atrás para que stiles se lo chupe más, este cumple su petición al lamer toda su entrada y pasando su dedo para luego meterlo y moverlo dentro de él haciendo gemir más fuerte a liam con gotas de presemen cayendo de su pene, hasta que stiles lo masturba y lo hace venirse en su mano, luego se lleva el semen a la boca para saborear el sabor.

Stiles.-mmm, no sabes nada mal-

Liam.-que bien, ahora yo quiero probarte a ti....espera ¿oyes eso?-

Stiles.-ammm-

|alguien se acerca a la casa stiles, pero no parece ser alguien muy fuerte, no creo que sea rekawa|

Liam.-es el aroma de mason y corey, maldición (se empieza a vestir) vamos-

(Ambos bajan las escaleras y les abren la puerta a los otros)

Mason.-stiles, que bien que estas sano y salvo-

Stiles.-me escape del lugar donde me secuestraron, liam me ayudo a llegar a beacon, ¿Dónde están los demás?-

Corey.-en el hospital, hubo una cantidad masiva de cadáveres crucificados, algunos vivos todavía, creyeron que uno de esos serias tú-

Stiles.-en todo caso hay que ir, ustedes quédense en casa-

Liam.- ¿y quién te protegerá?-

Stiles.-yo puedo protegerme, pero no necesito que ustedes se metan más de lo que deberían en esto, no quiero que les pase algo malo-

Wwwww

(En el hospital, pasillos de la sallas de urgencias por el atardecer)

Llegue buscando mis amigos en el hospital pero solo encontré a Scott que se encontraba hablando con su madre sobre los cadáveres hasta que me vio caminando por el pasillo y se fue corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme además de besarme por la emoción y el momento, él se disculpó por no haberme encontrado y por no haber esto con él para protegerme, pero le digo que no necesita disculparse y lo callo con otro beso.

Stiles.- (Se separa) scotty, ¿Dónde están los demás?-

Scott.-buscándote, debemos avisarle que ya estás bien (les manda un mensaje a toda la manada)-

Stiles.- (sonríe y habla con melisa) ¿Qué paso con las víctimas?-

Melisa.-están...digamos que están muy graves, perdieron mucha sangre y casi mueren siendo crucificados por esos locos despiadados, pero note algo en ellos-

Stiles.- ¿Qué cosa?-

Melisa.-todas las víctimas eran adolescentes, niños y personas alrededor de los 18 años-

Stiles.-ah...-

Melisa.-bueno, me voy a trabajar, cuídate (se va)-

Scott.- (guarda el teléfono) ¿Qué te dijo?-

Stiles.-que las víctimas no eran adultos del todo, personas alrededor y menos que 18 años-

Scott.-ya veo ¿rekawa te dijo algo cuando te secuestro? ¿Algo que nos pueda ayudar?-

Stiles.-solo sé que con lo que me dijo y con esto que se, es que rekawa o la persona que lo mando a hacer todo esto no quiere a la juventud y piensa que ellos son los peores-

Scott.-al principio creí que lo hacía por alguna otra razón, porque eran puros y de corazón, pero ahora sabemos que rekawa asesina a personas jóvenes-

Stiles.-habrá que decirle a mi padre-

(Se escuchan gritos por el hospital)

Scott.-eso ¿que habrá pasado?-

Stiles.- ¿Qué pasa nogitsune?-

|son los sirvientes, te han encontrado|

Scott.- ¿qué te dice?-

Stiles.-son los sirvientes, ellos están atacando el hospital-

Scott.-no puede ser, iré por mi madre, tu escóndete lo mejor que puedas o escapa-

Stiles.-pero-

Scott.-escúchame, no quiero que te hagan más daño, por favor, huye lo más rápido que puedas-

Stiles.-de acuerdo, ten cuidado-

Los dos nos fuimos por caminos diferentes, Scott fue a ser el héroe que siempre ha sido y yo me voy intentando salvarme el culo de los malos, intento no mirar para atrás pero solo pensaba en rekawa y lo que me haría si me vuelve a encontrar....nogitsune, ayúdame.

| ¿Qué quieres que haga? Relájate, rekawa te secuestro por un despisto, luego solucionaremos todo, ahora solo escóndete|

Stiles.- (se sube al elevador)-

|*narrador|

Stiles rápidamente da click al botón de la planta baja pero el elevador inmediatamente sube hasta el último piso, luego entra un humo negro al elevador pero en ese momento se abren las puertas y stiles escapa, ve como por el otro lado del pasillo entra más de ese humo negro haciendo que el humano tenga que irse por unas escaleras de servicio que lo llevan hasta la azotea, en ese punto el humo deja de seguirle pero se encuentra con su enemigo número 1.

Rekawa.-hola chico stilinski, que bueno encontrarte vivo, me pregunte como estarías una vez escapaste-

Stiles.- (intenta abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada) ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

Rekawa.-siendo honesto, un villano no existe sin su héroe, y digamos que es divertido, como un juego de ajedrez donde tienes que tener destreza y tener una buena estrategia-

Stiles.- ¿para ti una vida es eso? ¿Todo esto para ti es un juego?-

Rekawa.-claro, los peones de un juego son insignificantes, solo te sirven para jugar-

Stiles.-eres una persona horrible-

Rekawa.-tu eres un prostituto, te vas con todos tus amigos y tienes encuentros sexuales cuando quieres, ¿es que te sientes con el poder de hacer lo que quieras sin admitir lo que eres?-

Stiles.-no soy...un prostituto-

Rekawa.-yo admito que soy una muy mala persona, que no merezco misericordia, pero admito lo que soy y por eso soy mucho mejor que tú, además de que el plan de mi padre me llevara a un cielo cuando muera, no al cielo de dios, un tipo diferente donde igual poder descansar mientras tu (lo señala fijamente) estarás en el mismo infierno quemándote por ser una putita-

Stiles.-lo que yo haga no te incumbe-

Rekawa.-por supuesto que no, pero sé qué clase de joven eres ahora, un joven pecador, y por eso vas a morir-

Stiles.- ¿eres acaso de una secta de dios?-

Rekawa.-yo no sigo a ese hombre, pero lo reemplazaremos, por eso mi padre necesita de mi ayuda para reemplazarlo, luego agradeceremos a sus almas cuando alcancemos nuestro nivel máximo-

Stiles.-no se quien está más dañado, tu padre o tú mismo, pero como sea, sé que los dos son igualmente locos despiadados que se creen dioses con la capacidad de hacer todo-

Rekawa.-que puedo decir, ya he visto mucho de este mundo, pero no me permitiré que hagas algo contra todo el plan de mi padre, es algo más grande de lo que podrías entender-

Stiles.-pues no dejare que sigas involucrando a gente inocente en tu juego-

Rekawa.-lo siento, pero no te pedí permiso-

Stiles.- (enojado) nogitsune, enciérrame en la oscuridad (sus puños se vuelven humo) esto es diferente-

|aumento tu nivel, acabalo|

El humano nogitsune ataca al brujo a distancia lanzándole sus puños de humo dándole un par de veces en la cara y en el cuerpo hasta dejarlo cansado, pero stiles no se apiada de él y continúa atacándolo con sus bolas de humo haciéndole más daño en el abdomen de rekawa y rasgándole la ropa haciéndola trisas dejándolo en ropa interior, entonces rekawa se envuelve en un halo mágico de oscuridad y se hace nueva ropa, un vestido color azul, a la vez que el invoca un lazo místico con lo que golpea a stiles haciéndole rasguños por toda la cara, era como una bailarina artística mortal.

Stiles seguía atacando con todo lo que tenía y rekawa lo hacía también, ellos seguían peleando por la siguiente media hora hasta que los dos terminaron agotados he intentado recuperar fuerzas para continuar con su batalla, stiles fue el primero que se levantó y se acercó a rekawa, este totalmente agotado y con poca energía simplemente lo golpeó fuertemente con su lazo látigo haciendo que el humano se cayera de la azotea del hospital.


	9. capitulo 8. -liam el twink activo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles pasa el tiempo con scott, y tiene sexo rudo con liam

|*stiles|

Sentía el aire en mi cabello al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que admiraba mientras caía de la azotea, no sé si sea por el momento como cuando Alicia caía al hoyo del conejo, pero mientras yo estaba cayendo todo pasaba en cámara lenta, mi caída era también lenta obviamente asi que podía disfrutar de mis últimos momentos antes de que me rompiera la esperada y muriera en el duro y frio suelo del estacionamiento del hospital.

Stiles.-nogitsune.....sálvame-

|alguien ya se me adelanto|

Stiles.- ¿Huh?-

Scott.- (alza los brazos y atrapa a stiles) ¡stiles! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

Stiles.-hola otra vez Scott, gracias por atraparme-

Scott.-no hay de que, haría lo que fuera por ti ¿lo sabes?-

Stiles.-lo sé, pero en serio, gracias por....estar aquí-

Scott.-sentía que estabas en peligro asi que...necesito besarte...realmente lo quiero-

Stiles.- (lo besa tiernamente)-

Scott.- (se separa) mi boca sabe mejor que el culo de liam ¿verdad?-

Stiles.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Scott.-el me llamo para alardear, asi que quiero que me comas el culo y que digas que es mejor que el de liam-

Stiles.-....claro ¿Qué paso con tu mama?-

Scott.-aún tiene trabajo, quizás los sirvientes ya escaparon pero las jóvenes víctimas de rekawa necesitan ayuda-

Stiles.-ya veo, deben tener cuidado, rekawa se me apareció en el techo del hospital y me tiro fuera-

Scott.-lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa, deaton mejoro el círculo de protección para que ni siquiera rekawa ni sus sirvientes entren-

Stiles.-estaremos a salvo ahí entonces, vamos-

Wwwww

(En la habitación de stiles, por la noche)

Scott.-oh...stiles-

Scott estaba acostado en la cama con el culo alzado para que stiles continuara lamiendo su entrada humedeciéndola más con su saliva, el moreno seguía gimiendo con la lengua a fuera como un verdadero perro o una de esas chicas de hentai, el moreno gemía y tomaba sus nalgas abriéndolas aún más pidiendo por más.

El humano lamia con más destreza el agujero de su mejor amigo saboreando su sabor tan apetecible que tenía por la excitación, stiles da una nalgada al hombre lobo mientras continuaba introduciendo su lengua en la entrada de Scott hasta que la saca y frota su miembro con al entrada del moreno hasta que cambian de lugares solo que esta vez el verdadero alfa mete su miembro en el culo de stiles haciéndolo pasar una noche placentera para los dos entre gemidos y semen.

Scott.- oh si (Mira como su miembro se entierra en el ano de su amigo) trágate toda mi polla-

Stiles.-dame más scotty....oh...más-

(Un orgasmo después)

Los dos estábamos acostados abrazándonos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, frotándonos lentamente y rozando nuestras partes delicadamente con nuestras manos, pero Scott tenía que ir a trabajar y me quede solo en casa, asi que decido hacer algo de provecho como copiar los apuntes que me pasó lydia.

Stiles.- (en el escritorio) ¿algo que comentar nogitsune?-

| ¿Qué debí enseñarte a volar?|

Stiles.-no....¿puedes hacer eso?-

|en realidad no, ¿Por qué haces la tarea? ¿No que eras puto?|

Stiles.-primero, no soy puto, segundo, ¿Por qué dices eso?-

|pensaba que como eres puto se la podrías chupar al profesor y él te pasaba de año-

Stiles.-cállate, ni en mi sano juicio se la chuparía a un profesor...creo...depende de que tan viejo este el profe, en todo caso dime algo que no sea obsceno-

|creí que como eras una putita te gustaría hablar de cosas obscenas|

Stiles.-mejor cállate-

|di que eres una putita osino me voy y tendrás que ir por Scott para que él te proteja|

Stiles.-.....soy una putita-

|ahora di que te gustan las vergas grandes|

Stiles.-me gustan las vergas grandes-

|diablos stiles, creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria|

Stiles.-vete a la chingada-

Wwwww

(Un par de días después, en la escuela por la noche)

Después del ataque del hospital han seguido varias muertes y crucifixiones de más adolescentes y niños hasta el punto que los padres tienen miedo de dejarlos salir de casa, pero todavía los envían a la escuela lo cual es peor, el gobernador anda culpando a los policías de no haber detenido a los asesinos lo cual podría costarle el trabajo a mi padre, él me dice que no me preocupe y que cuando tengan cerca a los culpables nos avisan para darles el golpe de gracia sobrenatural para acabarlos no importa lo que diga Scott el pacifista, hablando de él, debería decir que justo en unos minutos empezara el show de talentos, hace unos días lo dijeron para que los adolescentes dejaran de agobiarse por los asesinatos, asi que Scott entro al show de talentos con su banda los lobos que consistía en él, Isaac y liam, los tres tocaran un par de canciones que según ellos están basadas en una persona especial.

|en ti basaron esas canciones|

Stiles.-obvio, esos chuchos están que se mueren por mí-

|esperemos que no sea literal|

(En el teatro, hora de la presentación de Scott)

Kira.- (se sienta a lado de stiles) los lobos se van a presentar en unos segundos ¿emocionado?-

Stiles.-ya quiero escuchar las canciones de mis lobitos-

Kira.-se esforzaron mucho, esperan que lo disfrutes-

Malia.- (a lado de ellos, comiendo palomitas con salsa venado) ya van a empezar-

(El telón abre y muestra a Scott y al resto de la banda)

(El telón abre y muestra a Scott y al resto de la banda)  
Scott.-buenas noches, somos los lobos y cantaremos unas canciones, todas basadas en una única maravillosa...persona muy especial, empecemos chicos-

Los chicos empezaron con su concierto donde miraban a su público pero la mayor parte del tiempo sus miradas eran asi mí y eso hacía que las miradas de las personas también fueran para mí, pero no le ponía tanta atención a eso, solo me enfocaba en disfrutar de las canciones que mis lobos cantaban y yo me sentía orgulloso de ellos ya que las canciones eran diferentes pero hablaban de mí, mis aspectos y mis cualidades perfectas según ellos. Este en vez de un show de talentos era todo un concierto de esta banda, con la gente volviéndose loca por la presentación de mis chicos y hasta Scott se quitó la camisa haciendo que las chicas se volvieran locas, era de esperarse que ellos ganaran el show de talentos.

Este en vez de un show de talentos era todo un concierto de esta banda, con la gente volviéndose loca por la presentación de mis chicos y hasta Scott se quitó la camisa haciendo que las chicas se volvieran locas, era de esperarse que ellos ganara...  
Scott.- (recibiendo el premio) muchas gracias a todos-

|pero como es de esperarse stiles, las buenas cosas no duran mucho|

Stiles.- ¿ah? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Scott.-me gustaría decir que... (Ve a las puertas del teatro)

Todos.- (ven un cadáver crucificado en las puertas del teatro y gritan de terror)-

Stiles.- (ve el cadáver) es...es Ethan-

Todos estaban asustado con el descubrimiento del cadáver, intentaron irse por la puerta de a lado para evitar el cadáver de Ethan y tarde o temprano vendría la policía para investigar el caso, pero yo simplemente me voy igual para evitar ser la siguiente víctima, pero pensándolo mejor iba a poder vencer finalmente a rekawa me hizo querer ir a terminar con esto.

(Stiles sale del teatro y entra a la escuela)

Stiles.-siempre me pregunte por que no cierran la escuela en la noche-

Liam.- (pasa caminando por ahí) ¿stiles?-

Stiles.-no, soy Derek...por supuesto que soy stiles, ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿No escuchaste del asesinato de Ethan?-

Liam.-de hecho si, Danny salió corriendo cuando encontró el cadáver, se veía horrorizado y destrozado de tristeza asi que decidí seguirlo pero (ve por los pasillos buscando) la verdad ya ni lo encuentro-

Stiles.-tenemos que encontrarlo, rekawa debe estar cerca y no creo que desaproveche una víctima vulnerable como Danny, vamos-

Los dos estuvimos buscando por toda la escuela mientras recibía mensajes de mi padre y de Scott que no me moleste en responder por que estaba concentrado en buscar a Danny o mínimo atraer a rekawa, liam también estaba buscando pero por segundos su vista se perdía en mi trasero cuando me agachaba, tan solo llegamos hasta el segundo piso y además del primero pero no encontramos a Danny, ahí fue cuando Scott entro.

Liam.-Scott, ¿viste a Danny?... ¿y el trofeo?-

Scott.-que yo sepa Danny entro a la escuela y no ha salido, creo...huelo su aroma por aquí todavía, y el trofeo lo tiene guardado Isaac, asi que mejor vámonos antes de que se escape a Francia-

Stiles.-además de que Ethan murió-

Scott.-aja, si eso también, de hecho ya llego la policía por eso tenemos que irnos-

Stiles.-...creo que revisemos el almacén de la escuela-

Liam.- ¿en el sótano?, no creo poder ir, a menos que stiles me tome de la mano-

Stiles.-está bien (toma a liam de la mano y se van al sótano)-

Liam.- (mira a Scott retándolo)-

Scott.- (se emperra)-

Wwwww

Nosotros bajamos hasta el sótano y buscamos hasta encontrar a Danny, en cierto modo lo encontramos...pero no como esperábamos, enfrente de nosotros teníamos una imagen nauseabunda y completamente aterradora que no nos dejaría dormir.

(Los tres encuentran el cadáver de Danny crucificado pero con el cuerpo completamente sin ropa y sin piel)

Stiles.- (cubre su boca intentando no vomitar)-

Scott.- (se cubre los ojos con sus manos)-

Liam.- (se desmaya)-

(Casa de liam, en su habitación)

Scott y los demás estaban en el loft discutiendo que hacer para que ya no haya más víctimas al mismo tiempo que pensaban en un plan para encontrar y derrotar a rekawa antes de que sea demasiado tarde para beacon hills y el terror invada cada rincón, ahora mismo estaba en casa de liam intentando reconfortarlo por lo que había visto, por la terrorífica imagen del cadáver de Danny, se suponía que debían celebrar por haber ganado el show de talentos, asi que creo que....creo que quizás debería tener un premio de mi parte.

Stiles.- (suspira y se levanta de la cama)-

Liam.- (sentado en la cama, asustado) ¿ya te vas?-

Stiles.-de hecho no, solo iba a...hacer algo (Sale de la habitación)

Liam.-...bien (recibe una llamada por teléfono)-

Mason.- (llamada) hola liam ¿Cómo estás?-

Liam.-oh ya sabes, tratando de vivir mi vida de adolescente con cosas sobrenaturales de por medio y chicos extrañamente guapos, ya sabes, como un programa de televisión-

Mason.- ¿hablas de sobrenatural?-

Liam.-no, dije vida de adolescentes y ellos no son adolescentes, según que recuerde-

Mason.-pero ellos viven su vida sobrenatural siendo guapos también, es decir, ¿cazar seres sobrenaturales te mantiene súper apuesto?-

Liam.-claro que si ¿no has visto a los chicos de la manada?-

Mason.-tienes razón, espero que haya algún romance de un cazador mitad demonio que se enamore de un ángel-

Liam.-yo prefería el wincest-

Mason.-pero son hermanos-

Liam.- ¿y? sabes que las cosas enfermas son lo mejor de la vida, además pienso que es un gran romance y es erótico también-

Mason.-no me imagino a dean y a Sam haciendo esas cosas-

Liam.-yo sí, ya hasta hay fanarts-

Mason.-dios, creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria-

Liam.-todos fuimos muy malos en la secundaria-

Mason.-adiós amigo (fin de la llamada)-

Stiles.- (un stiles desnudo entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro) hola liam-

Liam.- (voltea y mira a stiles)-

Stiles.-como te has esforzado mucho en el show y eso, creo que debería darte un premio-

Liam.-oh si, esto es básicamente lo que esperaba, de hecho no pero agradezco que me quieras dar tu culo (se empieza a quitar la ropa)-

Stiles.-okey, solo...ten cuidado-

Liam.-oh stiles....tendré todo menos cuidado, te daré tan fuerte hasta que quedes parapléjico como el profesor x-

Stiles.-oh dios-

|*narrador|

Ya los dos estaban completamente desnudos, liam recostó a stiles en la cama y le empezó a pasar su lengua por sus pezones y mordiéndolos un poco además de que dejaba pequeñas mordiditas por su piel blanca y chupetones marcándolo, subiendo hasta el cuello donde dejaba más besos y chupetones y regreso hasta abajo donde chupaba con fuerza el pene de stiles haciendo que el soltara pequeños gemidos y también pequeños suspiros.

El humano se arrodillo en el suelo de la habitación para chupar el miembro del joven hombre lobo, cuando noto que su miembro era más grande que el suyo, era mucho más grande incluso liam el más joven, pero dejo de pensar nuevamente y se metió el miembro a la boca para que luego liam lo tomara de la nuca y lo obligara a tragarse su pene completo, stiles con gusto tomaba toda la polla del menor en su garganta dejando que este le follara la boca hasta que sintió que se iba a correr, entonces se separaron y el humano empezó preparándose un poco penetrándose a sí mismo con sus dedos cubiertos de saliva, una vez estuvo algo dilatado, liam metió de una estocada.

Stiles gemía muy alto mientras liam daba fuertes embestidas, poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y con fuerza tomo a stiles de sus caderas para penetrarlo más fuerte, luego cambiaron de posición para que el miembro de liam entrara más profundo hasta tocara repetidas veces el punto especial de stiles haciéndolo un lio de fuertes gemidos que retumbaban por todas las paredes de la habitación.

Liam continuaba penetrando a stiles fuertemente mientras el humano masturbaba su miembro y gemia el nombre de liam en voz alta, no paso mucho antes que tres chorros de semen salieran del miembro de stiles al llegar al orgasmo, luego liam arrodillo a stiles para que se tragase todo sue semen, entonces liam probo el semen de stiles que había manchado su cama, luego de una rápida ducha y vestirse los dos se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos luego de unos besos, para stiles fue difícil descansar con el dolor en las caderas y el ardor que tenía pero el nogitsune hico favor de caridad y activo el poder de regeneración para calmar el dolor de su cuerpo y asi pudiera descansar.

(Sueño de stiles)

Stiles.- (con su ropa normal de lesbiana) ¿nogitsune?-

(Aparece en un campo de futbol americano, el nogitsune aparece en su forma de zorro negro junto a él)

Nogitsune.- ¿Qué onda perris?-

Stiles.- ¿ahora por qué estamos en un campo de futbol americano?-

Nogitsune.-yo que sé, es tu sueño-

(Aparece un Scott corriendo con camisa de futbol americano pero sin pantalones mostrando su suspensorio)

Stiles.-no puede ser-

Nogitsune.- ¿acaso eres puto?

Scott.- (se pone en cuatro) méteme tu balón de americano (abre sus nalgas mostrando su agujero)-

Nogitsune.-eso no se preguntaba, por supuesto que eres puto-

(Un sueño húmedo después, stiles despierta en el bosque)

Stiles.- (se levanta) esperen, ¿tengo mi ropa? (mira que esta vestido) algo menos de que preocuparme, nogitsune, ¿liam me hecho de su casa?-

|no lo creo, quizás solo eres sonámbulo y te saliste por la ventana|

Stiles.- ¿soy sonámbulo?-

|yo que sé, estaba contigo en tu sueño donde te cogías a Scott de futbol americano|

Stiles.-lo mejor ahora sería ir a casa y descansar (mira la hora en su teléfono) ya son las 3:00 de la mañana-

|mejor nos apuramos, en esta hora sale el diablo, según me dijeron|

Los dos estábamos caminando hasta casa donde esperaba mi padre siguiera en la comisaria o mínimo estuviera dormido, seguía caminando por las calles tranquilamente ya que sabía que podría defenderme de cualquier asesino o ladrón, decidí apurar el paso ya que me encontraba parcialmente cansado ya y quería un pequeño tiempo más para dormir, las calles estaban vacías y todo estaba muy tranquilo.claro, hasta que en un parpadeo toda la calle se veía mas azul de lo normal, literalmente lo negro de la noche se volvió azul de la noche, azul marino en todas partes o algo asi.

Me froto los ojos creyendo que ya m estaba quedando dormido o algo, pero entonces escucho un fuerte rugido que me hace temblar de terror, pensando que quizás es de algún hombre lobo me reconfortaba que mis amigos son hombres lobo y estamos en paz con otros hombres lobo de la zona, pero mi vista seguía algo azul, solo me limite a seguir caminado hasta pasar por la acera que el nogitsune me volvió a hablar.

|stiles, corre|

Stiles.- ¿por?-

(Se escucha otro rugido)

Inmediatamente empiezo a correr lo más rápido que puedo sintiendo que alguien me estaba persiguiendo, intento voltear para atrás sin detenerme y observo a una bestia increíblemente aterradora que me perseguía, se veía que estuviera volando, era de color negro con ojos azules y una baba azul cayendo de su boca, no podía describir muy bien su apariencia ya que nunca había visto una criatura asi, pero era muy espeluznante y para mí eso bastaba, asi que continúe corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, porque en realidad asi era.

Stiles.- (corriendo) nogitsune ¿Qué es esa cosa?-

|creo que es un sabueso de tindalos, pero creí que esas bestias no estaban en esta dimensión y aparecían rara vez, ¿Por qué te está persiguiendo?|

Stiles.- (sarcástico mientras corre) no lo sé, quizás tengo comida de sabueso de tindalos en mi bolsillo-

Sigo corriendo por mi vida hasta llegar a casa, pero se encontraba todavía lejos y el sabueso casi me alcanzaba, asi que usando toda mi confianza y quizás mi miedo, di el salto más alto que pude para que luego el nogitsune me diera el impulso, finalmente con eso pude llegar a mi casa para terminar con esto, abrí la puerta y entre, entonces mi vista dejo de ser azul para volver a ser la normal de siempre, vi a fuera por unos segundos para estar seguro, al no haber un gigante monstruo negro con azul cerré la puerta tranquilo, subí a mi cuarto y justo cuando me acosté en mi cama.

Stiles.- (se despierta en la cama de liam, ya en la mañana)-

Liam.- (en boxers, se levanta tan bien) mmmmm, buenos días ¿quieres ir a desayunar a algún lugar?, no tengo mucho dinero pero conozco un lugar barato donde sirven ricos cafés con pan súper suave ¿quieres ir?-

Stiles.- (confundido) ah...claro, déjame vestirme-

Liam.- (con los pantalones puestos y la camisa en la mano) te veo abajo (sale de la habitación)-

Stiles.- (se levanta de la cama y se empieza a vestir) nogitsune ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

|hablas de tu sueño azul no tengo idea|


	10. capitulo 9. -peter el lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles se relaja un poco en su casa con sus invitados

|*stiles|

La entera manada había planeado un ataque al antiguo almacén donde había sido secuestrado la última vez, lo más probable era que rekawa tal vez estaría ahí planeando el siguiente asesinato, con suerte ellos podrían vencerlos y terminar con todo este genocidio, y decía ellos por qué no me dejaron ir a la misión de detener a rekawa, aun si tenía habilidades mágicas para vencer al brujo, ellos aun asi querían protegerme dejándome fuera de la pelea, según porque rekawa era muy listo y fuerte y podía matarme apenas tuviera la oportunidad lo cual en parte era cierto pero Scott y los demás pensaban que quedándome en casa sería mejor para mi seguridad, en todo caso no me dejaron solo, lydia decidió quedarse también para hacerme compañía al igual de mason que no tenía opción al ser humano y se quedó conmigo al igual que corey y la amiga de liam, hayden, todos nos quedamos en mi casa como en una fiesta donde no había padres, ya que el mío seguía trabajando como loco en la comisaria, ya me imagino que él y parrish no tuvieron contacto sexual por tanto trabajo, en todo caso, los miembros de la manada que nos quedamos decidimos poner algo de música y hablar entre nosotros para pasar el rato.

Hayden.- (pone música de one direction) listo (se sienta en uno de los sillones) ¿alguien quiere compartir algo?-

Mason.- (sentado en otro sillón con corey a un lado) pues resulta que una mudanza requiere mucho dinero y tiempo asi que creo que después de todo no me iré de beacon-

Corey.-esas son muy buenas noticias amor, yo por otro lado tampoco me ire, asi que podremos estar juntos por todo el tiempo que queramos-

Mason.-a menos que la loca de rekawa nos encuentre-

Hayden.-si...mi hermana ya ni quiere que salga de la casa pero yo le digo que liam me cuida y ustedes también, aunque no tienen ni una habilidad de pelea-

Mason.-corey se puede hacer invisible-

Lydia.- (sentada en una silla del comedor, tomando refresco) wow sí, eso solo les ayuda a escapar-

Hayden.-de hecho, liam y yo somos los que tienen las garras, ustedes tienen....el cerebro o lo que sea-

Stiles.- (apoyado contra una pared de la sala) hey, ser el cerebro del equipo es muy importante-

Hayden.-si pero necesitarías a alguien que te cubriera la espalda-

Corey.-como si fueras un francotirador, necesitas a un ayudante que te cubra (mira a hayden y a mason y les guiña un ojo)-

Hayden.- (entendiendo la señal) si, por ejemplo...liam es un buen chico, lo sé porque salimos un par de veces-

Mason.-y yo lo conozco porque fuimos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-

Hayden.-asi que podemos decir con toda seguridad que liam es muy leal y que no permitiría que nadie te haga daño stiles-

Corey.-muy tierno visualmente pero es una bestia cuando se trata de proteger a su novio-

Stiles.-....entiendo-

Corey.-y es una bestia en....otros aspectos-

Stiles.-eso...ya lo sabía-

Lydia.- (mira a stiles y reprime las ganas de reírse)-

Stiles.-liam de hecho es un buen chico y sé que sería un buen novio por su personalidad afectuosa y protectora, pero él es muy joven, no tanto pero sigue en la escuela y yo pronto saldré de esta, ¿no seré llamado depravado por salir con liam?-

Hayden.-que importa que salgas con alguien asi de menor, lo único que importa es que realmente lo quieras y desees estar con el-

Stiles.-supongo que tienes razón, aunque no creo querer a liam hasta ese extremo, es decir, aun lo estoy pensando-

Corey.-pero podrías decir que liam es mucho mejor que los otros chicos ¿no?-

Stiles.-oigan, sé que liam es su amigo, pero están hablando demasiado bien a su favor ¿Cuánto les pago a ustedes por eso?-

Mason.-nada, solo queremos que...ya sabes-

Hayden.-queremos que liam sea feliz con un chico fantástico-

Corey.-y ciertamente eres el chico más fantástico que conocemos, por eso liam nos....nos pidió que hablemos bien del frente a ti-

Stiles.-ya veo, me parece lindo pero....-

Lydia.-pero Scott es por mucho mejor-

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

Lydia.-solo piénsalo stiles ¿Qué no fue Scott el primero en confesarte sus sentimientos?-

Stiles.-certeramente no pero fue el primero en un distinto panorama aunque...si-

Lydia.-Scott fue el primero con el que tuviste relaciones sexuales, Scott fue el primero que te invito a una cita, en todo caso Scott McCall siempre fue el primero en tu vida-

Stiles.-tienes razón-

Hayden.- (nerviosa)-

Mason.-pero-

Lydia.-no podemos negar que el moreno es muy atractivo y de hecho más alto que stiles, o que, no saben que el pasivo siempre quiere un novio más alto que el, liam de hecho es más joven y pequeño, tendrá que ponerse de puntitas para besarlo contra la pared-

Corey.-pero el amigo de la infancia nunca gana, todos saben eso-

Lydia.-Scott no es solo el amigo de la infancia, es el amigo de toda la vida por si no lo sabes, ellos estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo compartiendo más experiencias que con nadie más, además se ven muy tiernos juntos-

Stiles.- (en silencio, confundido)-

Mason.-pero Scott y stiles son mejores amigos, casi como hermanos, ¿no arruinaría esa relación?-

Lydia.-no, porque su relación cambiaria a una más amorosa y como se conocen desde siempre, Scott sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta a stiles-

Hayden-liam de hecho se comporta más como un macho alfa siendo incluso más joven que Scott-

Lydia.-por eso Scott es más sensible y sentimental que liam, por lo que sería más afectuoso con él, por cierto, Scott al ser un poco más sumiso tendría más cuidado con stiles y liam en todo caso será fuerte y descuidado con stiles incluso cuando tengan sexo ¿o me equivoco?-

Stiles.-pues...liam tuvo un poco de cuidado perofue algo rudo-

Lydia.-ahí está, Scott por mucho cuidaría más a stiles y lo mantendría protegido dándole lo que quisiera stiles, su compañero de vida o como se les diga a esa leyenda-

Corey.- ¿el hilo del destino?-

Hayden.- el hilo rojo, como sea, liam al menos no es tan torpe y crédulo como Scott-

Lydia.-al menos Scott tiene un cuerpo mejor formado y más grande que el de liam que es un twink-

Hayden.- ¿twink?-

Mason.-ya sabes, esos adolescentes gay del porno-

Lydia.-que ni tienen trasero (le manda un mensaje a Scott) Scott sin embargo si tiene un buen trasero bien formado no como liam-

Stiles.- (recibe una foto del trasero de Scott) Scott me envió....algo, bueno, ya sabía que scotty tenia buen trasero pero..-

|tranquilo stiles, te sacare de esta situación|

Lydia.-lo ven, scotty es el mejor-

Mason.-pero liam tiene mejor pene, la tiene más grande y..-

Corey.- (celoso) ¿Cómo sabes que liam la tiene más grande?-

Mason.-fui a verlo en las duchas y se la vi-

Stiles.- (se desmaya)-

Lydia.-...-

Mason.-...-

Corey.-...-

Hayden.-...el trasero de Scott lo mato-

Wwwww

(En la habitación de stiles, unos minutos después)

Stiles.- (acostado en la cama, despierta) ¿Qué fue eso nogitsune?-

| No fue nada, solamente use mi magia para afectarte y provocarte un desmayo desconectando partes importantes de tu cerebro|

Stiles- ¿y no me morí o algo?-

|casi|

Stiles.- ¿viviré bien o estaré sano?-

|desconecte partes y las volví a conectar a tiempo asi que estarás bien, eso sí, no vivirás sano si no empiezas a hacer algo de ejercicio|

Stiles.-estoy bien con este cuerpo que tengo, es más, ¿Por qué no me diste un cuerpo como el de mis amigos?-

|tus amigos tienen esos cuerpos marcados por que hacen ejercicio, no solo por su condición sobrenatural nada más|

Stiles.-pero es mucho trabajo, como sea, mínimo tengo el trasero respingón como me dicen todos-

|oh si, de hecho si tienes un buen trasero, aunque eso no es todo, necesitas músculos para ser un completo héroe|

Stiles.- ¿Cómo Superman y Batman?-

|exacto, aunque tienes más cuerpo como el de robín|

Stiles.- ¿Cómo el de un twink?-

|casi asi|

(Entra hayden a la habitación)

Hayden.-hola stiles ¿te sientes mejor?-

Stiles.-de hecho si ¿Cómo están los demás?-

Hayden.-estamos abajo a punto de ver una película, quera ver si ya te despertaste para que vinieras-

Stiles.-de acuerdo, en un momento bajo, solo necesito refrescarme (Sale de la habitación y hayden baja a la sala)-

|stiles, creo que deberías ver algo en la habitación de tu padre|

Stiles.- ¿Por qué debería?-

|tienen tu regalo de cumpleaños guardado ahí|

Stiles.- ¡¿enserio?! (Va corriendo a la habitación de noah y Jordan) ¿Dónde está?

|en el closet, como tú estabas antes|

Stiles.- (revisa en el closet pero solo encuentra una caja de condones vacía y una botella de lubricante también vacía) ¿Qué es esto?-

|en realidad te engañe, solo quería que vieras estas cosas y te perturbaras por un rato|

Stiles.-pues tal parece que lo lograste (deja las cosas ahí)-

|espera ¿esos son tampones?|

Stiles.- (mira en el armario y toma la caja tampones) asi es, fue cuando mi padre y Jordan se emborracharon y pasaron a la farmacia a comprarme eso, estaban tan borracho que no recordaban que era un chico-

|aja si tú, ni yo creía que era un chico, como sea, ¿Por qué no te pones todos esos por él...?|

Stiles.-cállate maldito pervertido-

|está bien, relájate|

Hayden.- (avergonzada entra por la puerta) oye stiles, acaso tu tendrás....¿tampones?-

Stiles.- (le pasa de cajones) ni uno esta usado asi que, siéntete libre-

Hayden.-muchas gracias, usare el baño ahora-

Stiles.-de acuerdo, te veo abajo con los demás-

(Stiles baja a la sala con los demás y se sienta en el sofá)

Veía como corey y mason hablaban tranquilamente en el sofá a lado mío y ocasionalmente se daban besos, asi que volteo la mirada para ver a lydia y veo que ella estaba hablando con teléfono, seguramente con Scott sobre rekawa y su misión para detenerla.

Stiles.- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ya la atraparon?-

Lydia.- (cuelga y guarda su teléfono en la bolsa) dicen que entraron al almacén pero fueron encerrados con magia extraña pero que ya escaparon y vienen de regreso-

Stiles.- ¿entonces rekawa no estaba ahí? ¿Entonces dónde?-

Lydia.-crucificando más gente quizás-

Ahora que lo pensaba, era más que obvio que rekawa no se quedaría todo el tiempo en ese almacén por la reserva, ella estaría trabajando en su meta, pero considerando la cantidad de adolescentes que salen ahora Estiria complicado, eso significa que rekawa estaría entraría en las casas aprovechando que no ponen atención en....un segundo, o los tampones se tarden en poner o hayden decidió quedarse a dormir arriba, ella no había bajado desde hace un rato que recuerdo, asi que le digo a lydia de la situación y los dos subimos hasta el segundo piso, llegamos a la puerta del baño de mi padre pero antes de abrir la puerta.

|chicos, rekawa está en la casa|

Stiles.-rekawa está en la casa, tenemos que irnos-

Lydia.-pero hayden... (Abre la puerta del baño)-

(Los dos ven el cadáver crucificado de hayden en la pared del baño cubierto de sangre y sangre de periodo)

Stiles.-santo cielo, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente-

Lydia.-si los sirvientes de rekawa deben estar afuera, una vez salgamos ellos nos mataran-

Stiles.-pero si está en la casa... ¡mason y corey!-

(Bajan hasta la sala donde rekawa estaba enfrente de corey e mason)

Rekawa.- (se sienta en el sofá delante de los chicos) hola stiles-

Stiles.-déjalos ir, sé que me quieres a mí-

Rekawa.-lo siento putita stiles, pero no soy de tu grupo de chicos que te comes todos los días-

Corey.-me gusta tú vestido azul-

Rekawa.-oww, gracias, se podría decir que me visto mejor que lydia-

Lydia.- (bufa)-

Stiles.-que es lo que quieres rekawa-

Rekawa.-calmadito stiles, solo venía a conversar con mason y corey, ya sabes, haciéndoles preguntas de pareja como ¿mason la tiene más grande por ser negro? O ¿Quién es el activo de la relación? Ya sabes, lo usual-

Stiles.-vete de mi casa, ya descubrí lo que le hiciste a hayden-

Mason.-hayden...-

Rekawa.-si asi es, hayden estiro la pata, pero igual no es la forma de echar a las visitas de la casa-

Stiles.-tengo que sacarte a patadas, está bien, lo haré... enciérrame en la oscuridad (sus puños se vuelven de humo)-

Rekawa.-stiles, no quiero pelear contigo, al menos no aquí, ten un poco más de respeto por tu padre al querer pelear en su casa-

Stiles.-tú mataste a alguien en su casa, creo que estará bien si yo también te mato-

Rekawa.-okey pero-

Stiles.-corey e mason, escóndanse-

(Corey se hace invisible junto a mason y escapan)

Rekawa.- ¿ah?-

Lydia.- (grita atacando a rekawa)

Rekawa.- (intenta defenderse pero fracasa) que grito, y que mal aliento-

Lydia.- (deja de gritar, ofendida) ¡oye!-

Rekawa.- (vuelve sus dedos garras negras y va tras lydia)-

Stiles.- ¡cuidado! (empuja a lydia y las garras se la encajan a él) aah (golpea a rekawa múltiples veces para Luego lanzarlo lejos contra el sofá)-

Rekawa.- (Cae contra el sofá y se sienta) espera, estoy algo cansado y lastimado-

Stiles.-perfecto para mí (se acerca a rekawa)-

Rekawa.- (lo burla y sale corriendo hasta salir de la casa por la puerta)-

Wwwww

(En el bosque, por la medianoche)

|*narrador|

Rekawa y stiles terminaron en el bosque, donde continuaron con su pelea con rasguños y golpes fuertes hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque donde el trapo choco con un árbol para luego tomar a stiles y cambiar de posición donde rekawa puso a stiles contra ese árbol y le rasguño el torso, el humano nogitsune queriendo librarse salto lo más alto que pudo pero choco su cabeza con una rama del árbol.

Stiles.-diablos (se soba la cabeza) eso dolió-

Rekawa.-eso fue algo tonto sabes, pero no importa (hace brillar sus ojos y sus manos se empiezan a llenar de energía oscura) ¿últimas palabras?-

Stiles.-qué raro, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo-

Stiles lanza un puñetazo con sus manos de humo que aumentaron más daño al impactar en el pecho izquierdo de rekawa pero luego este retroceder y lanzarle bolas de energía oscura contra el humano que esquivo todas lo más rápido que pudo para luego golpearle otra vez en el pecho y otro en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder aún más pero regreso el golpe con otros rasguños más en el cuerpo de stiles haciéndolo sangrar pero no le importo más hasta que regreso los golpes otra vez mientras se regeneraba.

Rekawa.- (retrocede hasta caerse de espaldas) tienes mucha fuerza, me sorprendes chico-

Stiles.-esta vez ya no soy el humano que se esconde detrás de su amigo el lobo-

Rekawa.-hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras hecho (le lanza más bolas de energía)-

Stiles.- (las esquiva fácilmente) he notado que no eres tan fuerte, o quizás no siento que eres tan fuerte porque yo soy más fuerte-

Rekawa.-quizás sea lo segundo, pero apuesto que tus amigos no serían rival para mí, los mataría para luego crucificarlos-

Stiles.-di eso una vez más y..-

Rekawa.-los mataría para luego crucificarlos-

Stiles ataco a rekawa con sus puños pero este oculto las garras y saco su lazo de la muerte para enredar la muñeca derecha de stiles y hacerlo golpearse a sí mismo, luego lo soltó pero le daba fieros latigazos en el cuerpo desde los pies hasta su pecho dejándolo rojo, el humano intento cubrirse con los brazos pero aun asi resultaba más herido, intentaba acercarse al brujo pero este no se dejaba y se alejaba con gracia con ese vestido azul.

El trapo seguía atacándolo con su lazo látigo ocasionándole más raspones y heridas más fuertes que le hacían sangrar más rápido, pasando su mano por la sangre, stiles tiro esa sangre a un lado y continúo intentando alejarse pero rekawa se acercaba con su lazo para amarrar su brazo izquierdo y apretarlo hasta que su sangre dejara de fluir, entonces stiles toma el lazo con su otra mano y rompe el lazo para que este vuelva a recrearse y rekawa le atacara otra vez con el lazo pero stiles toma el lazo antes de que impacte con su cara para luego sostenerlo y jalar de el con fuerza haciendo acercar más al brujo a él para luego terminarlo golpeándolo en la nariz con su puño.

Rekawa.- (arrodillado en el suelo, con la mano en la nariz) duele mucho....pero no se compara con lo que tú has sentido, los penes en ti stiles, aun los sientes con lo duro que te dieron-

Stiles.-ríndete ya, o no hare el plan de scotty y dejarte encerrado en eichen-

Rekawa.-un hospital psiquiátrico o una cárcel sobrenatural no pueden conmigo, en el fondo sabes eso, yo soy más fuerte de lo que parece, solo con más muertes que tenga me hare más fuerte (se levanta con la nariz curada)-

Stiles.- (gruñe y saca sus puños sombra)-

Rekawa.-después de todo, mis sirvientes siguen allá fuera matando, pronto llegaremos a mi meta de crucifixiones y entonces seré imparable, ¿o no sabes lo que es ser un retraso para tu familia?-

Stiles.-no...bueno.no-

Rekawa.-solo quiero que mi padre este orgulloso mi....es un hombre frio y...el me salvo de un infierno, ahora debo hacer que el este orgulloso por su hijo, por mí, si logro esto al fin podre estar junto a él cuándo todo termine, justo como deseo que sea en una familia....-

Stiles.-un padre que hace que su hijo mate a un montón de personas solo para estar orgulloso de él, que buena relación que tienen-

Rekawa.-no es solo por eso sabes, el me salvo cuando era un simple bebe, él no sabía nada de mí y aun asi me salvo de esas malas personas, por eso debo hacer lo que sea para complacerlo por salvarme-

Stiles.-...devolverle un favor-

Rekawa.-y no solo eso, si le ayudo y hago lo que él me digo...el me hará libre (se le escapan una lagrimas) ¡seré libre!-

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

Rekawa sacaba sus garras otra vez pero fue golpeado por Peter que rápidamente llego a tiempo para salvar a stiles, que tomo en sus brazos mientras corría lejos de ahí asegurándose que el humano estuviera a salvo, mientras rekawa se secaba las lágrimas y se marchaba del bosque


	11. capitulo 10. -peter el activo mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles se conecta mas con derek y peter

|*stiles|

(En la habitación de Scott, en el atardecer)

Scotty me tenía sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras el pasaba muy sensualmente su culo por mi entrepierna poniéndome duro, me andaba calentando poniendo su buen trasero en mi miembro erecto debajo de mi pantalón, asi que yo tomo a Scott de sus caderas para ponerlo encima de mi entrepierna simulando embestidas por encima de la ropa, cuando iba a quitarle la ropa escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta, asi que nos calmamos y abrimos la puerta.

Melisa.- hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?-

Stiles.-oh ya sabe, conversando de las cosas sobrenaturales que han estado pasando-

Scott.-asi es, ¿ya te vas a trabajar mama?-

Melisa.-si, pero resulta que he estado hablando con tu padre, stiles-

Stiles.- ¿con mi padre?-

Melisa.-hablamos de que fuiste atacado en tu propia casa por ese brujo aun con protección mágica que decías tener-

Stiles.-es que no sé qué salió mal, pero la mejorare y estaré a salvo-

Melisa.-aun asi están investigando tu casa por el asesinato de hayden-

Scott.-puede quedarse aquí, yo lo protegeré-

Melisa.-sé que lo harías Scott, pero por esta noche stiles dormirá con los hale-

Stiles.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Melisa.-son dos hombres lobos muy fuertes que te protegerían contra esos monstruos, además de que Derek contrato a una mujer llamada braeden para que rondara por los alrededores para protegerte, noah ya hablo de eso conmigo y quiere que vayas a pasar la noche ahí (le da su almohada especial)-

Stiles.- (toma su almohada) está bien-

Melisa.- (sale de la habitación)-

Stiles.- (agarra su mochila) ¿estás de acuerdo con que pase la noche con Derek y Peter?-

Scott.-creo que sí, solo es una noche y asi estarías más seguro, es lo que importa-

Stiles.-pero la verdad es que soy más poderoso de lo que creen, con el nogitsune y sus poderes no necesito que me protejan-

Scott.- ¿y si rekawa y sus sirvientes fueran todos contra ti?-

Stiles.-quizás.es cierto, pero aun asi....no sé por qué me quejo, es solo una noche y estoy más que seguro que estaré bien, con el viejo Peter y el amargado Derek-

Scott.- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

Stiles.-no gracias, supongo que te debes quedar por tu mama por si acaso, recuerda que rekawa no solo va por mí, sino por todos-

Scott.-de acuerdo, hablando de eso, liam está muy triste por la reciente muerte de hayden-

Stiles.-lo sé, él se vio afectado por la muerte de theo también y debe estar muy mal-

Scott.-supongo que debemos visitarlo para reconfortarlo, tú en todo caso deberías hacerlo, sabes que no tengo mucho tacto y liam te quiere más a ti, me conto que tuvieron sexo el otro día-

Stiles.-ammm...si, fue algo rudo-

Scott.-ósea que yo lo hago mejor que el ¿cierto?-

Stiles.-fuiste más delicado asi que creo que en un cierto modo lo haces mejor, pero liam la tiene muy grande-

Scott.-como es eso posible, él es literalmente un adolecente puberto más joven que nosotros, ¿Cómo la puede tener más grande?-

Stiles.-buenos genes tal vez (se pone su mochila y toma su almohada) ya me voy, te veo mañana Scotty-

Scott.-hasta mañana, te quiero-

Wwwww

(En el loft, por la noche)

Ya había pasado un rato donde Peter y yo habíamos estado viendo películas en su habitación, por el momento no se había querido sobrepasar conmigo lo cual lo hace ver como alguien con más educación, siendo viejo debe saber de la reglas, aun asi lo consideraba el más pervertido por su forma de ser con los demás, probablemente era como Jackson y se comportaba diferente conmigo.

Peter.-bien, hora de dormir (apaga el televisor)-

Stiles.- ¿enserio? Creí que nos quedaríamos despiertos toda la noche, desde cuando eres tan responsable-

Peter.- ¿sabes lo duro que fue que tu padre aceptara que te duermas aquí con mi sobrino y conmigo?, le prometimos que te cuidaríamos-

Stiles.-pueden hacerlo, pero técnicamente si duermes no podrás protegerme-

Peter.-por eso vas a dormir conmigo Baby boy-

Stiles.-no me digas asi Peter-

Peter- ¿Peter? Mejor dime daddy-

Stiles.-no tienes arreglo (pone su almohada y se acuesta en la cama de Peter) muy bien, a dormir entonces (cierra los ojos por unos minutos)-

Peter.- (se acuesta a su lado) no tienes sueño ¿verdad?-

Stiles.-nop (abre los ojos) no tengo nada de sueño, ¿te importaría hablarme de tus cosas para aburrirme o algo?-

Peter.-no soy aburrido, tengo un montón de anécdotas divertidas-

Stiles.- ¿asi? ¿Cómo cuál?-

Peter.-como la vez que edite una foto de Derek cuando sonría mostrando sus dientes de conejo-

Stiles.-ah, lo recuerdo, le pusiste un traje de conejo en la foto y se la enviaste a todos, fue de hecho muy divertido, pero fue más divertido cuando te golpeo Derek por eso-

Peter.-mi sobrino no tiene sentido del humor-

Stiles.-pero por un segundo pude ver a Derek sonriendo, fue lindo-

Peter.-yo tengo una mejor sonrisa que Derek sabias, además de que sonrió más a menudo-

Stiles.-pero como Derek rara vez sonríe lo hace un tesoro escondido, en otras palabras, ver a Derek sonreír es algo único y si tú lo haces sonreír te sientes bendecido-

Peter.- ¿algo que no pasa conmigo?-

Stiles.-un logro contigo es que básicamente que alguien logre convencerte de que no mates a nadie-

Peter.-no entiendo por qué no me dejan con regularidad, es decir, hay un montón de personas, ¿Qué pasaría si unas pocas desaparecieran?-

Stiles.-bueno...siempre y cuando las personas sean malas puedes matarlas y estará bien, pero no si la ley te observa-

Peter.-no me meterán en la cárcel aun asi, después de todo podría liberar a todos los criminales de la cárcel, soy intocable-

Stiles.- ¿quieres apostar?-

Peter.-nop, porque no quiero que pierdas-

Stiles.- (ríe levemente) si claro, mejor dime otra de tus aventuras-

Peter.-bueno, resulta que theo...antes de que muriera, necesitaba dinero para comer, asi que yo como buena persona le di dinero para que el pobre comiera-

Stiles.- ¿asi? No creí que tu era tan buena persona para ayudar a theo incluso sabiendo cómo era y eso, en si el solo hecho de que hayas querido ayudar a alguien se me hace imposible en cierto modo-

Peter.-obviamente no le di el dinero a gratis-

Stiles.- ¿a qué te refieres?-

Peter.-el chico tenía hambre y yo estaba caliente, asi que digamos que use su trasero a cambio de que el usara mi dinero-

Stiles.- ¿quieres decir que te lo cogiste?-

Peter.-lo que no esperaba era que el aceptara tan rápido, tampoco esperaba que se sintiera tan rico-

Stiles.- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que su interior se sintiera rasposo?-

Peter.-por lo que me contaron los otros, tú te sientes muy húmedo y baboso, ¿puedo comprobar?-

Stiles.- (se sonroja) ¿ahora? ¿Y si Derek viene?-

Peter.- ¿no te calentaría que Derek nos descubriera? , ¿Qué mi sobrino vea como tu culo se come mi polla? (mete su mano por debajo de la camisa de stiles)-

Stiles.-Peter....detente-

Peter.-sé que quieres hacerlo, sabes que los adultos saben cómo moverse y saben cómo hacerte disfrutar más, aunque no quieras admitirlo lo sabes bien (besa el cuello de stiles)-

Stiles.-no...no quiero-

Peter.-si no quisieras usarías tu fuerza sobrenatural para detenerme-

Stiles.-pues...pues...solo cállate y quítame la ropa-

Peter.-como quieras, Baby boy-

|*narrador|

Peter le quito la camisa a stiles y pasa sus labios por el cuello hasta dejar a los hombros marcándolo con pequeñas mordidas mientras stiles hacia insonoros quejidos a la vez que pasaba su mano derecha por su creciente erección, luego el mayor pasa su lengua por el pezón izquierdo mientras pellizcaba el derecho haciendo gemir a stiles que intentaba reprimirlos pero fallidamente solo gemía fuerte hasta que Peter bajo a sus pantalones y los removió junto a la ropa interior del humano, una vez stiles estaba completamente desnudo Peter se levantó y se quitó su ropa mostrándole su cuerpo marcado y su miembro que era incluso un poco más grande que el de liam, el humano solo miraba hambriento a ese manjar de hombre, asi que simplemente se levantó de la cama para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y lentamente masturbar el miembro del mayor.

El chico zorro dejo de masturbar el pene del hombre lobo para luego metérselo en la boca lo más profundo que pudo, Peter gemía y se excitaba con la forma en la que stiles se la chupaba mientras lo miraba con esos ojos color whiskey, tanta era la excitación que Peter estaba cerca de correrse, por lo que separo al joven humano para acostarlo en cuatro en la cama, tomándose la libertad de preparar esa rosada y apretada entrada, metió dos de sus dedos en ese agujero moviendo sus dedos en forma de tijeras, stiles gemía pero reprimió sus gemidos cuando noto que alguien estaba parado en la puerta.

Derek.- (entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta, se cruza de brazos) ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-

Peter.- ¿y qué crees sobrino, estoy teniendo sexo con el humano?-

Derek.-eso ya lo sé, los estoy viendo justo a ahora-

Peter.- ¿y por qué preguntas entonces?-

Stiles.-ammm Derek-

Peter.-sobrino, ¿por qué no piensas en algo como....hacer un trio con tu adorado tío?-

Derek.- ¿Qué?-

Stiles.- ¿Qué?-

Peter.-so-

Derek.-ni loco hare eso-

Peter.-vamos Derek, solo imagínate lo apretado que estará stiles con dos pollas dentro de él, solo....-

Derek.-cállate, quería hacerlo solo que me daba pena y quería hacerme el difícil-

Peter.-tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá-

Stiles.-supongo que mi opinión ahora no importa.. (el pene de Derek se mete en su boca callándolo)-

Derek ya estaba completamente desnudo y con su polla en la caliente boca de stiles que se la chupaba con fuerza pasando su lengua por el tronco hasta el glande escuchando los gemidos de Derek, el otro hombre lobo se puso detrás del humano y con su entrada ya preparada se metió lentamente en una estocada sintiendo lo húmedo que estaba por dentro, stiles reprimió los gemidos con el miembro de Derek en su boca dejándola lubricada con su saliva, asi que mientras stiles chupaba el gran y grueso miembro del hombre lobo joven, el mayor seguía embistiendo fuertemente su culo dándole nalgadas.

Peter salió del agujero de stiles no sin antes darle una nalgada y ponerse a lado de Derek para que el menor chupara sus dos miembros lubricándolos aún más con su saliva para que estén preparados, asi que los dos hale levantaron a stiles de la cama, Peter se puso detrás de él sosteniéndolo de sus caderas para levantarlo e introducir su miembro en la entrada del menor, este soltó un placentero gemido cuando sintió el gran y caliente miembro del lobo mayor dentro de él, pero soltó un gemido más grande cuando Derek se puso delante de él y metió su miembro dentro de el a la vez que Peter seguía dentro suyo, los dos penetraban fuertemente al humano sintiendo lo apretado que estaba teniendo sus miembros dentro de el.

Luego de un rato Peter salió del interior de su humano para meter su miembro en su boca aun cuando Derek seguía follando el culo de stiles, a los pocos minutos Derek también salió de stiles para juntarse con su tío que masturbaba su miembro encima de stiles y en unos segundos los dos se corrieron en la boca del más joven dándole toda su leche llenándole la boca a stiles que se tragó toda saboreando el sabor de los dos apuestos hombres hale, para entonces besarlos a los dos y acostarse en la cama con los dos a un lado de él abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Fue ahí cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada del loft, los tres se vistieron y bajaron para abrirle la puerta a quien sea que estuviera tocando, sintiéndose todos un poco asustados por que sería rekawa, en todo caso Derek y Peter estaban más que listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea que planee lastimar a su humano, no importa cuanta sangre tengan que derramar con mantenerlo vivo y a salvo del brujo rekawa, ellos solo sacaron sus garras y se prepararon para lo peor.

Derek.- (abre la puerta y se encuentran con braeden) cielos, creí que eras rekawa-

Stiles.-no te ofendas, no pareces un travesti-

Peter.-aunque de hecho rekawa parece más mujer que tu braeden de hecho-

Braeden.-mejor cállense, vi a alguien por atrás del edificio (entra al lugar con su escopeta)-

Peter.- quizás solo era el que vendía tacos en la esquina-

Stiles.-tacos, deberíamos ir ahí, Isaac ama la comida mexicana-

Derek.- (gruñe)-

Braeden.-no, era algo más, recuerdo que eran dos hombres misteriosos con traje-

Peter.-quizás solo eran los hombres de negro-

Derek.-mejor cállate Peter-

Braeden.-creo que no estamos seguros aquí, lo mejor será llevarnos a stiles con Scott-

Derek.-ni loco dejare que mi stiles se quede con esa mala imitación de alfa-

Stiles.-viéndolo bien, Scott fue un poquito mejor alfa que tu Derek-

Derek.- (mueve las cejas irritado)-

Peter.-braeden, te contratamos para vigilar el loft de posibles amenazas, no para hacer pequeñas teorías de que alguien podría atacarnos justo-

En un parpadeo el cadáver de Gerard argent salió volando atravesó de la gran ventana del loft rompiéndola en pedazos mientras el cuerpo del cazador cayó en el sofá suave de Derek, braeden miraba a los otros hombres lobo con cara de se los dije para luego tomar a stiles de la muñeca y llevárselo lejos del loft pero antes de irse voltearon para ver como una gigantesca nube negra entro por la gran ventana para dejar a los sirvientes en el loft, la nube se fue pero los sirvientes estaban ahí, listos para matar a stiles.

Derek.- (sacando sus garras) braeden, lleva a stiles a un lugar seguro-

Stiles.-pero Derek-

Peter.-vete (se transforma en un lobo) ¡corre!-

Braeden tomo a stiles de la mano fuertemente y se lo llevo del loft donde los hale peleaban ferozmente con los sirvientes, los otros dos humanos subieron a la moto de braeden y se fueron en ella hacia la casa de Scott, por ahora stiles se encontraba muy nervioso y preocupado por Derek y Peter en lo que les podría pasar ahora, braeden le decía que se relajara y que llegarían con Scott donde estaría a salvo para que ella regresara y los ayudara a matar a los sirvientes, pero en el camino stiles volvió a ver todo con un ligero tono de azul, solo que esta vez no estaba soñando.

|stiles putita, avísale a braeden del sabueso de tindalos|

Stiles.-ammmbraeden, hay una bestia azul persiguiéndonos probablemente-

La mercenaria voltea de reojo al igual que el humano para ver al sabueso de tindalos persiguiéndolos volando a pesar de carecer de alas, solo flotaba soltando su baba azul al humano y este le disparaba de sus puños de humo para detener al sabueso pero este esquivaba sus ataques con su cuerpo extra delgado como una línea de espagueti.

El sabueso seguía persiguiéndolos sin parar, asi que braeden aumenta la velocidad y cambia de rumbo a la casa de Scott para dirigirse al centro de beacon, stiles tomo su teléfono para llamar a Scott pero el sabueso le lanzo su baba azul en el teléfono haciendo que se caiga por la calle, stiles ahora enojado le dispara bolas de humo en la cara que provoco que sus ojos se irritaran y chocara con un poste, entonces ya pronto continuaron con su camino hasta que una espada impactara con la rueda delantera de la moto causando que se volcaran y cayeran al suelo de la calle.

Braeden.- (se levanta y toma su escopeta) vamos stiles, si te mueres no me pagaran-

Stiles.- (intenta levantarse) mínimo nos cargamos a ese sabueso azul-

|la verdad él ya se fue, pero hay alguien más por aquí de hecho|

Stiles.-.oh no-

Braeden.- ¿Qué pasa...? ¡Auch! (alguien la golpea en el pecho izquierdo)-

Frente a nosotros estaba una chica como braeden pero tenía el cuerpo como lydia y con el cabello mitad azul fuerte, además de que sostenía dos dagas en ambas mansos y nos miraba amenazantemente pero sin hablar, ella fue corriendo contra mi dispuesta a dar el primero corte pero braeden se interpuso y le disparo, aun asi la chica esquivo el disparo agachándose en el suelo y haciendo una maniobra con sus piernas para tirar al suelo a braeden, a esta escena solo le tenías que poner lodo o aceite para que fuera más divertido de ver, la chica misteriosa volvió a intentar atacarme pero yo la ciego con otra bola humo para que braeden le diera un derechazo en la cara.

La chica se alejó un poco y me lanzo sus dagas que tenía, una la pude esquivar a tiempo pero la otra se me enterró en el hombro derecho, mientras yo respiraba difícilmente por la herida profunda, braeden se acercó a la chica lo suficiente para darle un golpe con la escopeta en el abdomen y otro en la barbilla dejándola inconsciente, ahí fue cuando la vencimos y la mercenaria vino a ayudarme, saco la daga para luego hacer presión en mi herida, justo cuando iba a llamar a Scott alguien más hizo su aparición.

Rekawa.-no puede ser, ni siquiera los amigos de mi padre te pudieron matar, les dije que no te tomaran a la ligera-

Braeden.-ese es rekawa ¿no?-

Stiles.-el mismo-

Rekawa.-asi es (da una vuelta mostrando su hermoso vestido azul) mi padre dijo que no había forma en que peleara con un vestido pero le demostré que pude, lástima que fueran muy terco y no pudiera matarte, por eso mando ayuda extra, supongo que tendré que matarte por avergonzarme en frente de todos, aunque mis amigos no pudieron contigo asi que.

Stiles.- ¿me vas a matar o no?-

Rekawa.-claro que te voy a matar-

(Llega la nube negra pero esta recoge a la chica misteriosa y al sabueso de tindalos)

Braeden.- ¿entonces?-

Rekawa.-pero resulta que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo y muchas oportunidades, asi que tómalo como un round extra por esta noche, aunque el siguiente no será mejor, sobre todo con tu amiga lydia en mis manos (camina de espaldas y desaparece)-

Stiles.-oh no...lydia-


	12. capitulo 11.-jackson el lagarto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles mejora su relacion con jackson

|*stiles|

(En el loft, por la mañana después de la escuela)

Desde hace unas horas que lydia seguía desaparecida, Scott le dijo a la señora Martín que ella durmió en casa de Kira en un tipo de Pijamada y que mañana estaría afuera con nosotros todo el día, asi que relativamente solo teníamos este día para encontrar a nuestra pelirroja de las garras de rekawa y su grupo de raros.

Derek.-el rastro de lydia sigue siendo claro, demasiado claro y preciso para ser honestos-

Scott.-eso significa que no intenta esconder su aroma-

Stiles.-suena a que es una trampa ¿no es asi?-

Peter.-claro que si pequeño humano, lo que ellos quieren es que los sigamos para que asi puedan emboscarnos y matarnos a todos-

Stiles.-en todo caso tenemos que encontrar la forma de acercarnos, rescatar a lydia para luego irnos de ahí antes de que nos maten los locos-

Derek.-justo como lo pensaba, tiene que ser una misión en al que tengamos un muy bajo perfil...no... igualmente nos van a encontrar, según la investigación, uno de los sirvientes de rekawa tiene un perro mágico que rastrea cualquier cosa, nos detectaran más rápido de lo que nos mataran-

Stiles.-eso significa...significa que...no...no sé qué significa, estamos en un completo nudo que no podemos resolver, quizás necesitamos que alguien se...se sacrifique-

Isaac.- (alza la mano) yo lo hare-

Stiles.- ¿Qué? Isaac, no-

Isaac.-lo hare, por lydia..-

Jackson.-lo hace solo para impresionarte ¿o no?-

Isaac.- (hace puchero y se sienta)-

Stiles.-lo mejor será que yo vaya, ahora soy el más fuerte y podría resistir más-

Scott.-no...todos iremos, toda la manada ira...pero sin ti stiles-

Stiles.- ¿Por qué rayos no? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?-

Scott.-eres el más fuerte ahora y resistirías más, por eso necesitamos que vivas por si....ya sabes-

Stiles.-ni loco dejare que ustedes vayan a morir asesinados por un loco brujo-

Scott.-bueno, pues yo no dejare que tú mueras tampoco-

Peter.-solo piénsalo stiles, todos nosotros como una fuerte manada pelearemos con el grupo de fenómenos y si tenemos problemas te llamaremos, pienso que de hecho este es un buen plan-

Scott.-y no nos quedaremos para asegurarnos una muerte, solo entraremos, recibiremos unos cuantos golpes, rescataremos a lydia y nos iremos corriendo-

Stiles.-....sigo sin creer que es una buena idea-

Derek.-es la mejor por el momento, además en caso de que algo salga mal, tu serás nuestro refuerzo...tú y...-

Jackson.- (alza la mano) yo quiero-

Isaac.-ah claro, tu si puedes ¿no? (hace puchero)-

Stiles.-okey, si algo pasa aúllen o hagan lo que sea que hagan los lobos, entonces Jackson y yo iremos a rescatarlos...en el peor de los casos rescataremos sus cadáveres-

Malia.-ya me empiezo a arrepentir de haber venido para no hacer la tarea-

Isaac.-a la larga te acostumbraras-

Stiles.-de acuerdo ¿Cuál es su plan que tienen para rescatar a lydia y volver casi a salvo?-

Scott.-solo iremos al almacén donde la tienen y...le pediremos amablemente que nos regresen a lydia-

Peter.- (le da una cachetada a Scott en la mejilla)-

Scott.- :) –

Derek.-tengo un mejor plan, iremos al almacén y los rodearemos, haremos una emboscada donde pelearemos con todo lo que tengamos, ósea liam, malia, Kira, Peter, Isaac y esta imitación de alfa-

Scott.- :¨) -

Derek.-luego alguien ira a rescatar a lydia y cuando este a salvo todos nos iremos a la reverenda mierda ¿alguna pregunta?-

Todos.-....-

Isaac.- (levanta la mano)-

Derek.-baja la mano Isaac-

Isaac.- (baja la mano)-

Stiles.- ¿y si los atrapan?-

Derek.-eso no pasara, porque soy un buen alfa, siempre he sido un buen alfa-

Kira.- ¿Derek era un alfa?-

Isaac.-así es-

Malia.-le decían la época de la perra Derek-

Derek.- (gruñe y dice con las cejas "perra tu madre")-

Malia.- (dice con la cejas "tienes razón")-

Isaac.-desde cuando nos volvimos una sitcom ¿podría ser el personaje potencialmente adorable hijo favorito?-

Liam.-nop, porque eso soy yo ¿no es asi stiles?-

Stiles.-este..-

Isaac.-no, yo soy mejor ¿verdad papa stiles? (intenta ser coqueto pero solo se ve más tierno)-

Stiles.-mejor no discutan niños, déjele esas cosas a Jackson-

Jackson.- ¿Por qué me dices eso? sería mejor si dejáramos a tus hijos en un internado de lobos tontos-

Isaac y liam.- (Gruñen y se acercan para golpear a Jackson)-

Stiles.-esperen (se pone delante de Isaac y liam) no tiene sentido que peleemos entre nosotros, a menos que sea para entrenar-

Isaac.-cierto-

Liam.-igualmente no hay tiempo para entrenar, tenemos que rescatar a lydia antes de que rekawa ya no tenga interés en ella y la....pues-

Derek.-liam tiene razón, tenemos que actuar lo más pronto posible-

Scott.-tenemos que ir ahora, pero sin vehículos, asi será menos probable que nos escuchen-

Kira.-entonces iremos a pie como una manada de lobos-

Malia.-perfecto, regresaremos a nuestros orígenes, de un modo diferente pero espero que luego me dejen enseñarles el arte de cazar venados después de esto-

Kira.-muy bien malia-

Stiles.-de mientras están en la guerra, Jackson y yo investigaremos cosas de los brujos y sus otros amigos raros-

Wwwww

Stiles.- (con lentes de sol puestos y una cerveza en la mano) Jacks, creo que dije que investigaríamos mientras los chicos se fueran a salvar a nuestra amiga lydia-

(En casa de Jackson, por su piscina)

Resulto que mientras yo creí plenamente que Jackson haría algo de provecho, el simplemente me llevo a su casa para que nos emborracháramos y disfrutáramos de sus lujos que tiene en su casa como si tuviéramos el día libre, lo cual no es cierto.

Jackson.- (sirviéndose una piña colada cargada de mucho alcohol) hay que disfrutar del tiempo que tenemosa solas-

Stiles.-mientras nuestros amigos deben estar muriéndose en una misión totalmente peligrosa, ¿acaso no sabes hacer algo más que andar de fiesta?-

Jackson.-no estoy de fiesta, solo estoy pasando el tiempo con mi crush ¿Quién no quisiera eso?-

Stiles.-ah...ya veo (toma un poco de su cerveza pero tose y la deja en una mesita al igual que los lentes de sol) como sea, quizás solo debemos investigar un poco de eso, debes tener una computadora que uses para ocasionalmente ver porno-

Jackson.-no necesito ver porno si te tengo aquí-

Stiles.-...-

Jackson.- (sonríe...y luego bufa) si, tengo una laptop, pero luego quiero algo de sexo-

Stiles.-...-

Jackson.-por favor, ya tuviste con todos pero no conmigo-

Stiles.-bien, podremos tener todo el sexo que quieras pero primero ayúdame a investigar de la bruja loca y sus compañeros del infierno-

Jackson.-de acuerdo (abre la puerta de su casa) después de ti-

Stiles.- (entra)-

Jackson.- (lo sigue viendo su trasero) que rico estas-

(En la habitación de Jackson)

Buscaba información en los foros de starville sobre quien sea que sea esos nuevos fenómenos que había visto anoche, resulta que la única información que saque de esos foros era que había un perrito desaparecido que además era un héroe, no sé por qué eso estaría conectado a mi búsqueda pero como sea, un sabueso de tindalos, una nube y una chica misteriosa eran cosas tan extrañas que ni siquiera el internet sabría de eso, me pregunto si debería buscar en la red profunda....nop, luego de eso me meto en más problemas con la interpol y lo último que necesito es que mi padre me regañe otra vez, lo cual no es justo porque yo a él no lo puedo regañar cuando come sus cochinadas, y con cochinadas me refiero a la comida chatarra, no confundir condejando mis problemas de lado, decido cerrar la computadora y avisarle a Jackson que si quería podríamos tener sexo para terminar el trato, no conseguí nada pero un trato es un trato.

Jackson.- (leyendo un libro)-

Stiles.- (deja la laptop en el escritorio) no sabía que te gustaba leer....O que leyeras en primer lugar-

Jackson.-me gustaba leer de vez en cuando, ya sabes, para evitar pensar en que mis padres están discutiendo abajo, pasaba mucho cuando era niño-

Stiles.-las parejas a veces discuten, pero no debería ser para que arruinen la vida de su hijo asi-

Jackson.- ¿Quién dice que arruinaron mi vida?-

Stiles.-no sé, quizás por tus padres es que eres....asi, ya sabes, con un ego gigante para destruir el autoestima pequeño de otros-

Jackson.-bueno, es lo que le pasa a un niño cuando recibe mucho dinero y poca atención-

Stiles.-entiendo tu punto, de cierta manera no es tu culpa, pero deberías cambiar aunque sea un poco-

Jackson.-eso cambiaria varios aspectos de mi-

Stiles.-entiendo, pero debería cambiar algo pequeño-

Jackson.-todo lo mío no es pequeño-

Stiles.-pervertido-

Jackson.-tú también eres un pervertido por entender a lo que me refería-

|*narrador|

Ambos estaban arrodillados encima de la cama, dejaron de hablar y simplemente se acercaron para besarse y dejarse llevar por la pasión y excitación que sentían justo ahora, continuaron besándose al mismo tiempo que rozaban sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa con sus manos hasta quitársela, en un parpadeo los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Jackson bajo hasta el miembro de stiles y lamio todo el tronco para luego ponerse enfrente y meter todo el miembro desde el glande hasta la base, dando lengüetazos en el glande para escuchar más dulces gemidos de stiles.

|..stiles|

(Alguien toca la puerta)

Stiles.- (separa a Jackson) alguien toco la puerta, ¿y si son los chicos?-

Jackson.-no lo creo, más bien (Huele) si, son ellos, mierda (se pone su ropa)-

Stiles.- (se viste también) espero que les haya ido bien en su misión-

Jackson.-pues no huele a sangre-

(Bajan las escaleras y se encuentran con lydia y Scott)

Lydia.-hola pasiva, como estas (saluda con una sonrisa)-

Stiles.-lydia (la abraza) oh por dios, ¿estás bien?-

Lydia.-Sip, los condenados raritos mágicos me encerraron en un almacén antiguo, por ahí vi tu ropa de hecho-

Scott.- (le da la ropa de stiles) el mismo almacén donde te secuestraron aquella vez, solo que no había nadie cuando llegamos-

Stiles.-es un alivio (toma su ropa) me alegra que estén bien todos-

Jackson.-si, es un gusto ver que nadie salió herido-

Scott.-pues los asesinatos y crucifixiones siguen ocurriendo, vamos a ir al centro comercial-

Lydia.- ¡sí!-

Scott.- (rueda los ojos) vamos a un lugar donde hay adolescentes, asi podremos detener a rekawa antes de que ataque a su nueva víctima-

Lydia.-aun asi quiero comprar-

Stiles.-los vemos en el centro, aún no hemos comido-

Jackson.-voy a cocinar, ¿quieren comer?-

Scott.-yo ya comí, eso creo...pasare por el supermercado por algo (se va)-

Lydia.-yo revisare que no compre algo con mucho azúcar, adiós chicos (se va siguiendo a Scott)-

Stiles.-de acuerdo, algo menos por lo que preocuparnos (va a la cocina)-

Jackson.- (cierra la puerta de la entrada y va a la cocina donde abre el refrigerador) ¿Qué quieres de comer?-

Stiles.- (se pone a lado del refrigerador) no lo sé-

Jackson.- mmmmm (mira el culo de stiles) yo sé que quiero comer-

El ex kanima toma a stiles de la cintura para poder lamer y besar el cuello del humano que cerro el refrigerador e instintivamente se quitó la ropa interior y el pantalón que traía puesto, Jackson lleva a stiles al comedor y lo pone contra la mesa donde mete un par de dedos en la entrada rosada de stiles y comienza a moverlos dentro suyo hasta dilatarlo, Jackson se quita el pantalón junto al boxers para comenzar a penetrar lentamente.

El humano sentía como el gran miembro del ahora hombre lobo dentro suyo hundiéndose en su agujero tocante su punto especial con cada estocada, Jackson continuaba embistiendo más rápido y más fuerte a stiles escuchando como este gemía dulcemente cuando tocaba su punto dulce ahora con más frecuencia que apretaba el miembro de Jackson con sus paredes haciéndolos llegara al orgasmo más rápido, stiles al sentir el éxtasis de que tocaran su punto especial tantas veces termino viniéndose en la mesa, Jackson sintió como las paredes del interior de stiles le apretaban y no tardó en llegar a la orgasmo corriéndose en el interior del humano, este agotado se apoyó en la mesa cuando Jackson salió de él, sintiendo el líquido blanco saliendo de su hoyo y cayendo por sus piernas, pero fue detenido por un tapon anal que le puso Jackson.

Stiles.-ah ¿Qué?-

Jackson.-lo compre para ti, espero que lo disfrutes-

Stiles.-oh, sin duda lo disfrutare-

Jackson.-bueno, ve al baño a darte una ducha, te acompañare cuando limpie nuestro desastre-

Stiles.-okey, pero rápido, tenemos que ir al centro comercial-

Jackson.-perfecto, te comprare más cosas ahí-

Stiles.-es una misión-

Jackson.-pero también quiero comprar, como dijo lydia-

Stiles.- (sonríe e intenta subir las escaleras con el tapón en el)-

Wwwww

(En el centro comercial, por la tarde)

|*stiles|

Los dos andábamos caminando por el centro comercial de beacon hills, Scott nos había dicho que debíamos separarnos para cubrir toda la área del centro comercial, asi que toda la manada se separó en parejas y Jackson fue más rápido para pedirme que lo acompañe, como no paso mucho tiempo con el naturalmente le dije que sí y comenzamos a caminar por el centro comercial viendo las tiendas y viendo que podíamos comprar, en otras palabras, Jackson veía que me podía comprar.

Caminábamos por ahí tranquilos mirando las tiendas de ropa que no eran nada pero muy caras en especial porque son de marca extra conocidas como las que cualquiera conocería, me quedo parado mirando como Jackson escogía ropa bonita para mí y también veo como las chicas de afuera mirando a Jackson con deseo, naturalmente no sentía nada de celos ya que no tenía nada serio con Jackson ni con nadie todavía pero lo que si sentía era que él no me debería andar comprando cosas que ni le pido, aun si es por solo consentirme no creo que él deba comprarme muchos regalos.

Stiles.-jacks, aprecio el lindo gesto de que quieras comprarme algo, pero no es necesario que me compres ropa cara que no necesito-

Jackson.-solo quería darte algo bonito, aunque debí suponer que te gustaría más una camisa de Batman o de alguna cosa de esas-

Stiles.-si, mejor cómprame una de esas, en vez de algo súper caro-

Jackson.-de acuerdo, llévame a una de esas tiendas que te gustan, asi puedo alejarme de la vendedora que me mira seductoramente (saliendo de la tienda)-

Stiles.- (lo acompaña) es linda, quizás es algo mayor pero pronto tu serás mayor de edad-

Jackson.-sabe que tengo dinero, y lo último que quiero es que alguien solo me quiera por mi dinero-

Stiles.- ¿Cómo sabes que yo no te quiero por tu dinero?-

Jackson.-porque te conozco, conozco como es stiles y puedo decir que no me quieres por mi dinero, sobre todo porque prefieres que te compre una simple camisa de Batman en vez de una cara de marca-

Stiles.-supongo que sí, no te pediría algo muy caro, no soy de esos chicos-

Jackson.- ¿no eras gay?-

Stiles.-si...no soy de los otros chicos-

Jackson.-entiendo todo, pero en el menor de los casos, debes querer algo lujoso-

Stiles.-no lo sé, ¿salir en una nueva película de star wars tal vez? Quizás ser el nuevo spiderman-

Jackson.- (se imagina a stiles con el traje apretado de spiderman) pues sí, te verías muy bien-

Stiles.-pervertido-

Jackson.-lo dice el que tiene un tapón anal en el culo justo ahora-

Stiles.-que tú me pusiste, sin mencionar que todavía tengo tu semen dentro de mí-

|como eres mitad nogitsune las enfermedades de transmisión sexual no te afectaran|

Stiles.-....gracias por el dato-

Wwwww

(En la tienda de videojuegos)

Stiles.- (toma una camisa de Batman) me gusta esta-

Jackson.- ¿seguro?-

Stiles.-asi es, es muy genial y tiene un estampado de Batman y robín-

Jackson.-de acuerdo (mira a los chicos a su alrededor) pero ya vámonos, por aquí hay muchos chicos que molestaba antes-

Stiles.-y que aun sigues molestando-

Jackson.-por eso mejor pago esto y nos vamos a otro lugar que me guste-

Stiles.- ¿asi? ¿Cuál tienda?-

(Pagan la camiseta y regresan a la tienda de ropa cara)

Jackson.- (pone un montón de pantalones y camisas en la mesa y las paga con su tarjeta) deja de mirarme asi o llamare a su superior-

Cajera.- (cobrando las cosas con la mirada abajo)-

Stiles.- ¿enserio necesitas todo eso?-

Jackson.-claro ¿o si no con que me vestiré? Pero en el menor de los casos tu no me quieres vestido ¿no?-

Stiles.- (se sonroja) digo que ya en tu casa tenías mucha ropa en el closet ¿Por qué comprar más?-

Jackson.- (la da una sonrisa coqueta) no puedo permitir que me vean con las misma ropa que la que tenía antes, sería algo descabellado que traiga algo puesto que ya haya pasado de moda-

Stiles.-ahora entiendo por qué tú y lydia eran novios-

Jackson.- ¿te confieso un secreto? Solo salía con lydia para engañarme a mí mismode queya sabesde que era gay, pero en ese entonces no quería admitirlo-

Stiles.-entiendo, en todo caso siempre eras gay solo que reprimido-

Jackson.-mas o menos asi, por eso no te conté antes que me gustabas ya que creí que era algo pasajero, pero entonces al estar lejos de ti me hizo darme cuenta de lo tanto que te necesitaba-

Stiles.-ya veo, yo igual no sentía nada por ti antes por que eras todo un sociópata, básicamente como un Peter joven-

Jackson.-no me compares con el-

Stiles.-tienes dinero, eres guapo y eres bueno en el sexo, eres como una pequeña copia de el-

Jackson.-no tanto, soy más joven por lo que no te verán raro si andas conmigo-

Stiles.-no tan asi, desde afuera unas chicas me veían con envidia-

Jackson.-pues tienen razones para tenerte envidia, eres hermoso y andas conmigo-

Stiles.-no...no soy hermoso, además deja tu enorme ego a un lado-

Jackson.-te gustan las cosas grandes ¿no?-

(Toma las bolsas con ropa y salen los dos de la tienda)

Caminábamos hasta el estacionamiento para guardar las compras de Jackson en su auto, cuando todo estaba guardado nos fuimos de regreso a la plaza con la manada para ver si ellos encontraron algo, pero justo cuando nos íbamos una rara nube negra se acercaba por el cielo y notamos como esta se acercaba, recordé a ese monstruo de la otra noche, asi que tome a Jackson de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo hasta el bosque mientras intentaba llamar a Scott, pero la nube de algún modo fue más rápida y nos atrapo dentro suyo donde quedamos inconscientes.


	13. capitulo 12.-jackson el joven daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pesar de la situacion, stiles la pasa bien con jackson, y se divierte mas con scott junto a unos juguetes sexuales

|*stiles|

(En una dimensión de nubes)

Nos despertamos después de unos cuantos minutos en los que solo podía escuchar al nogitsune hablándome y contándome sus chistes malos e irritantes que hubiera deseado que me mataran inmediatamente, entonces despertamos en un lugar que se parecería al cielo, ya que era una dimensión completamente hecha de nubes, en el momento en el que me desperté el nogitsune dejo de hablarme cuando desperté en este lugar, lo único que podía ver era mi cuerpo desnudo junto al cuerpo de Jackson que también estaba desnudo.

Stiles.- (se levanta del suelo de nubes) suerte que son nubes duras o nos caeríamos al vacío-

Jackson.- (tirado en el suelo de nubes) mmm dame 5 minutos más, esta cama es muy suave-

Stiles.-claro que es suave, es literalmente una nube (Voltea y ve el hermoso culo de Jackson)-

Era increíble, a pesar de haberlo visto desnudo antes en las duchas de la escuela y además de haber tenido sexo con él, jacks tenía un fabuloso culo que nunca antes había notado, se podría decir que es algo grande y redondo que tan solo tocarlo sería como tocar una misma nube como lo estábamos haciendo, asi que simplemente me acerque a Jackson y toque su trasero, al principio él se tensó cuando lo hice pero luego no le importo mucho y dejo que lo tocara hasta el punto de que metiera un dedo en su apretada entrada.

El ex kanima sentía como con mi dedo le provocaba placer que nunca antes había experimentado, ahí Jackson me mostro su versión más pasiva de él, acomodándose en cuatro para que continuara con un segundo dedo dentro de él moviéndolos como tijeras dilatando más su entrada hasta que recuerdo el tapón anal que yo tenía puesto, me lo saque difícilmente para introducírselo esta vez a Jackson que gimió fuertemente cuando se lo introduje en su agujero provocando que estuviera cerca del orgasmo asi que empecé a masturbar su miembro mientras metía y sacaba el tapón hasta que finalmente se corrió y deje el tapón anal en él, mientras tomaba un poco de su semen.

Jackson.-dios...eso fue genial stilinski-

Stiles.- (saboreando el semen) ya lo creo, ahora mejor nos vamos del lugar-

Estuvimos investigando el cuarto de la dimensión donde estábamos, estaba hecho de puras nubes grises que además de ser suaves nos permitían caminar sobre ellas sin caernos del cielo, lo más probable era que esta dimensión fuera de aquella nube negra y estemos ahora mismo en su estómago, luego de un rato encontramos nuestra ropa y nos vestimos pero seguíamos sin saber cómo salir de una forma más práctica que por la excreción, si es que esta criatura va al baño.

|stiles, luego de estar meditando, descubrí como sacarlos de aquí|

Stiles.- ¿Cómo?-

|toma a Jackson de la mano|

Stiles.- (toma a Jackson de la mano)-

|ahora tócale las nalgas|

Stiles.- (le toca el trasero a Jackson)-

Jackson.-hey, eso ya lo hicimos stiles-

Stiles.-es que el nogitsune dice que....el nogitsune me está tomando el pelo-

|ahora sí que puedo, porque en la primera y segunda temporada solo te tocaba el pelo de las cejas, pero da igual todo eso, te podre teletrasportar fuera de la nube, solo necesito tiempo|

Stiles.-claro, seguro que eso es lo que tenemos por aquí-

(Unas nubes se apartan en la pared como una puerta y la chica misteriosa entra al lugar)

Jackson.-stiles, una chica rara entro-

Stiles.-diablos, nogitsune, debes apurarte-

La chica misteriosa que tenía un traje pegado negro como la chica de los vengadores solo que esta mujer tenía el cabello largo y negro, los ojos color negros y un cubre bocas azul haciéndola más misteriosa de lo que ya era por lo que nos ponemos listos para atacar. Mis manos se cubrieron de humo listo para atacar a la chica que en un parpadeo dejo de estar en aquel lugar donde la vimos y paso a estar detrás de mi donde me dio una patada en la espalda y otra en el estómago tirándome al suelo de nubes.

L.-....-

Jackson.-normalmente no peleo contra chicas-

L.- (le da un puñetazo en la cara)-

Jackson.- ¡auch! Eso me dolió, arruinaste mi perfecto rostro maldita perra-

|*narrador|

Jackson saco sus garras de hombre lobo y corrió cerca de ella para propinarle una patada en la pierna derecha y sostenerla del brazo izquierdo haciéndole una llave, pero la chica dio una vuelta liberándose el agarra y lanzando a Jackson contra un pared de nube. El humano mitad nogitsune se levantó del suelo y encaro a la chica salvaje con sus puños de humo pero esta los esquivo todos y solo le pateo dos veces al humano para ponerle en el suelo otra vez, pero stiles se levantó y la disparo sus bolas de energía que también fueron esquivadas.

Stiles.-oh...quédate quieta (dice enojado)-

Los dos continuaron una ardua pelea de puños y patadas donde la chica misteriosa se movía tanto que stiles era incapaz de darle un golpe, entonces stiles dio un gran salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza de la chica con el talón de su pie, la chica se levantó aun asi pero con una contusión, eso le felicito mas la pelea a stiles que pudo darle golpes certeros hasta casi debilitarla, pero en el último segundo ella dio un ágil movimiento donde agarro desprevenido a stiles por el cuello, suerte que por detrás estaba Jackson que la paralizo con su cola de kanima.

L.- (paralizada en el suelo)-

Stiles.-diablos...gracias Jackson, no sabía que todavía tenías la cola-

Jackson.-es que me hace sentir raro sabes, pero creo que es bueno aun conservar esta habilidad-

Stiles.-muy bien, ahora hay que irnos (toma a Jackson de la mano) ¿nogitsune?-

|listo, vámonos de este lugar|

Wwwww

(En el bosque, alrededor del nemeton por el atardecer)

|*stiles|

Jackson y yo despertamos a un lado del nemeton después de unos segundos que estábamos en la dimensión nubes, luego nos levantamos para irnos a nuestra casa y decirles a los demás lo que nos pasó ya que están terriblemente preocupados por nuestra desaparición, aunque no sé cómo y cuánto tiempo pasó desde eso podría decir que nos estuvieron buscando y que deben estar preocupados por mí, porque si hablamos de Jackson muchos preferirían que él estuviera muerto, lo cual es crudamente la realidad.

(Los dos caminan por el bosque hasta llegar al pueblo)

Jackson.-espero que mis compras sigan en mi auto, y que mi auto también este sano y salvo-

Stiles.-dudo que a ellos les interese algo como unas compras y un auto, he notado que usan la misma ropa-

Jackson.- ¿no les interesaría mi auto? ¿No dijiste antes que atacaron tu jeep?-

Stiles.-Sip, ahora es un héroe de guerra-

Jackson.-ya lo creo, ¿no lo llevaste al taller?-

Stiles.-claro que no, solo use un poco de cinta adhesiva y listo-

Jackson.-necesitas llevarlo a un taller-

Stiles.- ¿con que dinero?-

Jackson.-yo te pago todo-

Stiles.- (mira hacia otro lado) el que tengas montones de dinero y que los gastes en mí no te harán best boy-

Jackson.-no lo hago para ser el best boy, solo quiero hacerte feliz (acaricia el cabello de stiles)-

Stiles.- (se sonroja) solo...vamos por nuestros autos-

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos llevamos nuestros autos, resulta que solo habíamos desaparecido por unas horas, le avise a Scott por el teléfono lo que nos pasó y que ahora estábamos perfectamente bien a excepción por los recuerdos de los golpes de la chica salvaje, pero que no tenia de que preocuparse, igualmente me dijo que me visitaría después, por ahora solo nos dirigimos a un taller que Jackson me dijo que fuera y deje mi auto para que me lo arreglaran de la manera profesional, por lo que nos devolvimos en el auto de Jackson, sentía que le debía algo por pagar la reparación de mi preciado jeep pero ya tuvimos sexo asi que no sé qué más darle.

En el transcurso donde Jackson me llevaba a casa en su auto, le pregunte como podía devolvérselo, y él dijo que no tenía que hacer nada, yo le insistía pero al final el solo dijo que lo pensaría luego. El me dejo en mi casa y se despidió sin más, yo entro a casa y me encuentro con mi padre, la verdad no esperaba verlo por aquí ya que con todos los asesinatos apenas si podía tener un descanso, además de que se veía muy preocupado y tenso.

Stiles.-hola papa ¿Cómo has estado?-

Noah.- ¿Cómo debería estar? Estoy muy estresado con estos artículos de que la policía no hace nada para detener los homicidios, y las crucifixiones solo asustan más a la gente-

Stiles.-no te preocupes papa, pronto nos enfrentaremos a rekawa y todo terminara-

Noah.-también me preocupo por eso, ya ha sido la segunda vez que te secuestran-

Stiles.-....Scott te lo dijo ¿no es asi?-

Noah.-no importa quién me lo haya dicho, lo que importa es que tu seguridad es lo más importante de mi vida-

Stiles.-pero siempre salgo de ese tipo de situaciones, no tienes que temer por mi seguridad-

Noah.-me preocupo por ti porque eres mi hijo, eres lo único que me queda-

|pero tiene al buenote de parrish|

Stiles.-cierto, tienes a Jordan (celoso)-

Noah.-el nunca podría reemplazarte hijo-

Stiles.- (se relaja) te quiero, asi que también cuídate-

|si ves mejor esta situación, parece que tienen una relación incestuosa|

Stiles.-esta vez tienes un poco de razón nogitsune, adiós papa, cuídate (sube a su habitación)-

Noah.-...recuerda noah, tu hijo no es un loco que habla solo, solo tiene a un zorro ex malvado en su cabeza, lo normal (bebe café y lee el periódico, pero recibe una llamada de Jordan) ¿Qué paso? ¿Hubo otro asesinato?......más asesinatos....¿Son los mismos?....ahora fueron hechos por...una chica salvaje, una nube extraña y un perro raro....voy para allá y de paso voy con Peter y Derek para que me expliquen eso (se va de la casa)-

(Unos minutos después, en la habitación de stiles por la noche)

Hace rato estaba entrenando para no ser rápidamente vencido por la chica salvaje la próxima vez que me enfrente contra ella, porque según recuerdo casi venzo a rekawa una vez pero me lanzo de la azotea del hospital, asi que pronto seré capaz de vencerlos para pasar este capítulo de la historia de beacon hills y de mi vida, pero será fácil continuarlo cuando tenga que elegir a un hombre para mí, en otras palabras, tarde o temprano tendre que escoger a uno de mis amigos para que sea mi novio, pero a pesar de todo no sé quién es el mejor, el mejor para mí o el que sobresale de todos, hablando de esas cosas, Jackson hace rato me trajo mi ropa lavada que deje en su casa, me las dio en una caja y cuando entre de regreso a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, encontrar mi ropa pero también encontré unos juguetes sexuales como dildos y bolas chinas , seguramente Jackson me los había dado como otro regalo, no podía revolverlas porque eran practicas..no me juzgues nogitsune.

|no dije nada|

Stiles.-pero ibas a hacerlo-

|tienes razón, mejor me callo y dejo que pruebes esas cosas|

Stiles.-gracias-

Al poco rato que decidí quitarme la ropa para probar estos juguetes alguien entro por la ventana de mi habitación, era Scott McCall, mi súper mejor amigo ahora con derechos que estaba dentro de mi habitación viéndome completamente desnudo apunto de verme como juego con estos juguetes sexuales.

Scott.- (excitado) yo...te ayudare a jugar con estas cosas (se empieza a desvestir)-

Stiles.-esto...súper bien-

|*narrador|

Scott ya estaba completamente desnudo y listo para jugar con su mejor amigo y esos juguetes sexuales interesantes, primero empezaron con un dildo algo grande, el humano se puso en cuatro para que scotty se lo metiera, lentamente stiles sentía como el introducía ese dildo dentro de el llenándolo y haciéndole gemir silenciosamente por el placer.

Scott.-quiero escucharte gemir, tu padre no está en casa además (saca y mete el dildo tocando el punto especial de stiles)-

Stiles.- (suelta un gran gemido) oohh dios-

El hombre lobo saco el dildo haciendo sentir a su mejor amigo vacío, pero entonces saco un vibrador que justo cuando lo encendió se lo introdujo en la entrada de stiles, este gemía descontroladamente por tener ese gran vibrador dentro de él que lo hacía soltar pequeñas gotas de presemen, que Scott decidió probar haciéndole una mamada que lo acercaba al orgasmo, pero antes de eso Scott saco el miembro del humano de la boca y le saco el vibrador ya que tenían otros juguetes que probar, como el dildo doble, un dildo largo que podía ser usado por dos personas, asi que los dos se acomodaron poniéndose en cuatro a las espaldas del otro y Scott lentamente se introdujo una parte del dildo dentro de el mientras stiles retrocedía metiéndose la otra mitad dentro de su entrada, los dos se sentían llenos al tener todo ese dildo al mismo tiempo, chocaban sus nalgas cuando finalmente se metieron todo el juguete dentro de ellos, mientras stiles se masturbaba Scott decidió sacar el dildo de ellos.

Stiles.- (sintiendo su culo vacío) hey-

Scott.-como que tú ya probaste muchos juguetes, ahora yo quiero probar más-

Stiles obedeció a Scott y tomo otro juguete de la caja que eran unas bolas chinas, un juguete con varias bolas conectadas de pequeñas a grandes, entonces lentamente el humano introdujo cada una de las bolas dentro de su mejor amigo mientras lo escuchaba gemir su nombra de forma tan caliente que sentía su erección más dura. Cuando Scott sintió que ya tenía todas las bolas en su culo, soltó un gran gemido cuando sintió como stiles saco todas de un solo tirón .

Scott.- ¡ohhhh dios! Eso fue fantástico-

Stiles.-solo un calentamiento para algo más grande-

Scott.- ¿algo más grande?-

Stiles.-prepara tu culo (saca de la caja un dildo dragón)

Un dildo dragón es un dildo de fantasía extra grande y grueso, stiles metió lentamente ese dildo en la entrada de Scott hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de él, el hombre lobo suspiraba y gemía al tener esa monstruosidad dentro de él tocando su punto especial, stiles metía y sacaba lo más rápido que podía ese gran juguete sexual dentro de su amigo haciéndolo gemir más fuerte a medida que tocaba ferozmente el punto de Scott hasta que dentro de una media hora este no pudo aguantas más y soltó tres chorros de semen en la cama, luego stiles se puso delante de Scott masturbandose y haciendo que el hombre lobo se tomara su caliente semen.

Scott.- (saboreando el semen) mmm, deberíamos hacer estas cosas más a menudo-

Stiles.-ya lo creo, estos juguetes me los trajo Jackson, creo que quería que los usara pero nunca dijo que no pudiera usarlos con alguien más-

Scott.-a propósito ¿Dónde está tu jeep?-

Stiles.-lo deje en un taller para que lo repararan apropiadamente, de hecho, ¿me acompañas para ir por él? Casi se hace de noche-

Scott.-está bien (se comienzan a vestir)-

Wwwww

(Por la noche en las calles de beacon hills)

|*stiles|

Estaba en la moto con mi mejor amigo Scott que me llevaba a ese taller a pesar de que casi era de noche y seguramente pasaría algo peor, por lo que debíamos apurarnos para traer mi preciado jeep a salvo a casa, asi que rápidamente llegamos al taller, pero cuando llegamos vimos que todo estaba abierto todavía pero las luces estaban apagadas, los dos entramos al taller solo para encontramos con más desgracias.

(Dos cadáveres aparecieron crucificados en las paredes del taller)

Scott.-diablos, tenemos que avisarle a la policía-

Stiles.-si...espera (busca por todo el taller) mi jeep ¿Dónde está?-

Salí inmediatamente del taller hasta esta afuera, vi por el bosque una figura extraña que parecía estar escapando, no podía definir si era rekawa o uno de sus sirvientes, solamente los seguí hasta el bosque cuidadosamente hasta que los perdí, decidí regresar con Scott al taller pero antes de irme vi otra figura extraña colgando en el bosque, era muy grande como para ser de una persona, me acerque un poco más y note la triste y cruel verdad.

(Se ve al jeep de stiles destruido colgando en forma de crucifixión en bosque por varias cadenas de hierro amarradas al auto y a los arboles)

Stiles.-. (Se arrodilla en el suelo y cubre su cara por las lágrimas)no...esto-

Rekawa.- (su voz se escucha por el bosque) un aviso para que pienses mejor las cosas ¡y solo te quedes muerto!-

Stiles.-yo...yo ¡te matare maldito travesti!-

Rekawa.-quiero ver eso, lástima que no podrás, con cada asesinato me hago más fuerte y solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegue a mi meta-

Stiles.-no me importa, te matare-

Rekawa.-si si, ya veremos (su voz se deja de escuchar)-

Stiles.-....nogitsune, mataremos violentamente a rekawa-

|genial que lo digas, tengo un monto de ideas justo ahora|

Wwwww

(En la habitación de stiles, mañana por la mañana)

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama, luego de haberme bañado y vestido aun no tenía ganas de salir e irme a la escuela, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no consideraban la muerte de un jeep como una excusa para faltar, al final me quede afuera de la casa esperando a Scott, ya cuando paso los dos nos fuimos en su moto a la escuela, cuando entre vi como muchos nos estaban viendo ya que nosotros fuimos los que encontramos los cadáveres de esas personas, en parte me veían a mí porque todos sabían que yan importante era ese jeep para mí, en realidad claro que era tan importante para mí, es por eso que jure que mataría a rekawa aunque fuera lo último que haga, el maldito ya hizo mucho daño a todos en sí, pero se metió con el jeep equivocado.

Stiles.- ahora conocerá al monstruo-

Scott.- ¿estás bien stiles?-

Stiles.-Sip ¿Qué pasa?-

Scott.-hoy la manada se reunirá en el loft de Derek para entrenar ¿quieres ir o?-

Stiles.-claro que voy a ir, tengo que hacerme más fuerte...más fuerte-

|void stiles|


	14. capitulo 13.-isaac el lobito rizado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles decide liberar un poco de estres con el tierno isaac

|*stiles|

(En el loft de Derek, después de la escuela)

Derek había preparado el loft para que pudiéramos entrenara, le fue difícil sacar la sangre de las paredes del lugar pero no había caso ya que seguramente habría más ataques después según Peter, en todo caso yo estaba entrenando con los otros hales par que me enseñaran técnicas de pelea para vencer a la chica salvaje, resulta que lo que me daba el nogitsune solo era magia y necesitaba aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

En poco tiempo supe cómo hacer llaves para atrapar a mis enemigos y como dar puñetazos y patadas efectivas. Entrene toda esa tarde haciendo que mis amigos se preocuparan un poco por mí, asi que decido incluirlos en mis entrenamientos pero eso no mejoraba la situación porque resulta que no les gusta ser apaleados por mí con mis nuevos poderes, resulta que he estado un poco intenso desde lo del jeep, como diría mason, estoy intenso, pero eso no tiene nada que ver ¡¿verdad?!....quizás solo necesito relajarme un poco tal vez.

Stiles.- (se sienta en el sofá cómodo y bebe agua)-

Derek.-stiles, no es normal que estés tan sediento de sangre, nos pateaste el trasero a mí y a Peter más de 19 veces seguidas, yo digo que ya estás en forma y necesitas un descanso-

Stiles.-estoy bien lobo amargado solo necesito pelear contra alguien más-

Liam.- (curándose lentamente) pero ya golpeaste a todos-

Stiles.-mmm (mira a la manada y mira a Kira) ¡Kira!-

Kira.- (hace un ruido adorable de sorpresa y se esconde detrás de malia)-

Stiles.-vamos (suda y siente mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo) vamos a pelear (arrastra a Kira junto a él)-

Kira.- (se separa un poco) stiles...necesitas relajarte-

| ¡Chicos!|

Scott.-oigan...¿escuchan?-

Lydia.-yo también escuche esa voz-

Stiles.- (se pone en pose de pelea)-

|tal parece que stiles tiene el resfriado del saco|

Peter.- ¿Qué mierda?-

|es una enfermedad sobrenatural que hace que los seres sobrenaturales se obsesione con el entrenamiento|

Derek.-enfermedad...sobrenatural-

|no importa si no lo entienden...tiene que inmovilizar stiles|

Scott.-okey, tenemos que ayudar a Kira-

Kira.- (se va corriendo y abraza a malia)

Stiles.-por favor, ni siquiera te toque-

Scott.-stiles, necesitas calmarte-

Stiles.- (sus pupilas se dilatan y se sacuden) asi que quieres pelear he Scott-

Scott.-nogitsune, ¿Qué hago?-

|noquéalo o has que se le acabe su energía, en el mejor de los casos solo déjalo quieto|

Scott.-muy bien (se pone en posición de pelea)-

|*narrador|

Scott toma a stiles de las muñecas pero este se resiste y le da una patada doble en estomago de su amigo haciéndolo que lo suelte, luego Scott intenta golpear repetidamente a stiles intentando noquearlo pero el humano mitad nogitsune enfermo no se dejaba y se movió demasiado rápido solo para darle otro golpe de karate den la cabeza dejándolo más atontando de lo que ya estaba. Los demás solo miraban la gran pelea entre los mejores amigos, incluso asi saben que esta pelea es por su amistad porque Scott recibe los golpes para intentar ayudar a stiles.

Peter.-alfa ¿necesitas ayuda?-

Scott.- (cansado) un poco quizás-

Peter.-de acuerdo ¿Jackson?-

Stiles se veía muy extasiado, continuaba dándole patadas a Scott hasta que este tomo uno de sus pies, pero el humano pensó rápido y con el otro le propino un golpe en esa barbilla torcida, el hombre lobo decidió darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero stiles lo evito lo mejor que pudo y le dio otro golpe en la barbilla, Scott seguía poniéndose más cansado pero stiles se veía mejor, por eso este último decidió entrenar aún más subiéndose a la espalda de Scott para luego tomarlo de un brazo haciéndole una rara llave con tantas vueltas hicieron que tirara Scott al suelo donde stiles no sujetaba fuertemente diciendo que gano, pero en eso Jackson se acercó por detrás y paralizo a stiles con su cola de kanima.

Stiles.- (paralizado en el suelo) bueno....quizás si necesito un pequeño descanso-

Wwwww

(Casa stilinski, cuarto de stiles, por la tarde)

|*stiles|

El nogitsune me dejo a cargo de Scott ya que resulta que me puse un poco loco por una pequeña enfermedad sobrenatural mental, que aparentemente podía ser curada con el descanso, asi que me quede en casa relajándome mientras Scott estaba abajo.

Scott.- (entra a la habitación y le da un té de manzanilla a stiles) aquí tienes, espero que se te haya pasado la fiebre del saco que dijo el nogitsune-

Stiles.-pasamos con deaton antes y dijo que se pasaría fácilmente si me relajaba, supongo que ya estoy bien, lo mejor de todo es que ahora tendré músculos y todo-

Scott.-si, nunca te había imaginado con músculos....bueno, algunas veces en mis fantasías pero-

Stiles.-entiendo esas cosas, ahora solo esperare a que tanto entrenamiento haya valido la pena-

Scott.-si te sientes preparado para salir otra vez, hoy tenemos el cumpleaños de liam en la casa del lago de lydia, creo que a él le gustara que estuvieras ahí como un tipo de regalo....no sexual, solo dale algo significativo-

Stiles.-....¿Qué tal un peluche de felpa? Todos aman esas cosas-

Scott.-bien, ¿de qué tipo?-

Stiles.-yo que sé, apenas me dices de la fiesta de liam, antes de coger con el casi ni sabía nada que el-

Scott.- ¿cogiste con él?-

Stiles.-Sip-

Scott.-....tenia....¿mejor pene que yo?-

Stiles.-más grande...-

Scott.- (celoso)-

Stiles.-pero la tuya es mejor por mucho-

Scott.-ahora me siento caliente-

Stiles.-lo solucionaremos después de que compre un regalo para liam y vayamos a la fiesta-

Scott.-....luego tendremos sexo ¿no?-

Stiles.-agh, si-

Scott.-okey, vamos al centro comercial, la fiesta ya casi empezara-

Wwwww

(Casa del lago de lydia, por el atardecer)

Ya teníamos el regalo para liam, sé que los peluches son algo para niños pero estaba seguro que a cualquiera aun le gustan y aún más seguro de que liam le encantaría porque en parte es el más joven y tierno a pesar de que es como un tomate enojado, en todo caso llegamos a la fiesta en la moto de Scott y una vez entramos vimos a toda la manada tomando y bailando en la casa. Todos estaban aquí, incluyendo a Derek que es el amargado del grupo, pero supongo que sabiendo que yo estaría aquí todos vinieron, me pregunto cuántos amigos de liam vinieron.

Lydia.-hola stiles, veo que tienes el regalo de tu cachorro (señala la caja con el peluche adentro)-

Stiles.-asi es, oye, solo veo a los de la manada aquí ¿no invitaste a amigos de liam?-

Liam.- (llega todo sonriente con un vaso de alcohol en la mano) hola stiles-

Stiles.-hola liam, feliz cumpleaños-

Scott.-feliz cumpleaños pequeño beta-

Liam.-gracias ¿ese regalo es mío?-

Stiles.-claro ¿de quién más?, oye liam, ¿y tus otros amigos?-

Liam.-pues...unos se fueron de beacon y otros...murieron-

Stiles.-eh...ya veo-

Liam.- ¿puedo abrirlo?-

Stiles.-claro, es tu regalo-

Liam.- (abre la caja y saca un tigre bebe de peluche) dios, es tan lindo (abraza el peluche)-

Stiles.-tan lindo y adorable como tú-

Scott.- (celoso) hey, yo también soy adorable-

Stiles.-seguro que si eres adorable también Scott (sonríe y acompaña a liam al centro de la sala para bailar) ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?-

Liam.-muy bien hasta ahora, es bueno pasar mi cumpleaños con gente que me importa y que les importo, incluso con estas cosas que han estado pasando, es lindo que aun asi pueda disfrutar de una fiesta asi, esta vez una en la que no me secuestren-

Stiles.-eso quedo en el pasado, ahora solo podemos decir que eres uno de nuestros mejores amigos y lo importante es que estés feliz en tu día especial-

Liam.- ¿amigos?-

Stiles.- ¿amigos con derecho?-

Liam.- ¿no crees que yo soy best boy?-

Stiles.-nadie lo sabe con exactitud, además no puedes culparme, es como querer un helado-

Liam.-hay muchas opciones, pero soy el helado más dulce para ti ¿no?-

Stiles.-si te refieres al más adorable, seguro que si eres el mejor-

Liam.-me la paso bien en este día especial, lo único que necesito para ser más feliz eres tu-

Stiles.-no creo que alguien como yo te haga asi de feliz liam-

Liam.-bueno, como que estar cerca de la gente que quiero me hace feliz, sobre todo ese peluche que me regalaste-

Stiles.-lo escogí pensando en ti, literalmente eres como un bebe tigre enojado-

Liam.- (ríe levemente y abraza a stiles escondiendo su cara en su cuello)-

La fiesta iba relativamente bien a estas alturas y como lo veas liam estaba muy feliz con esto, además de que rekawa ni nadie se había aparecido hasta el momento no había nadie que pudiera arruinar esta fiesta esta vez, me separe de liam dejándolo con mason para poder hablar con lydia por unos minutos, diciéndome que su madre estaba muy asustada por los asesinatos pero que por el momento no se podían mudar asi que se podían quedar en beacon hills por más tiempo, eso me ponía feliz ya que lydia era mi mejor amiga y me ayudaba en malas situaciones cuando Scott es tan tonto como para no entender la tarea, la pelirroja ya la había terminado.

En todo caso ella me llevo hasta la cocina donde me ofreció un vaso de cerveza, lo cual me parecía perfecto aun cuando soy mitad nogitsune podía emborracharme según me había dicho el zorro, lo cual me favorecía el que yo todavía pudiera emborracharme y hacer más tonterías de las que pudiera contar, una vez me tome unos cuatro vasos de cerveza termine en los brazos de Scott.

Stiles.- ¿Qué hay lindo?-

Scott.- (baja a stiles y trata de mantenerlo parada) ¿Cuánto bebiste?-

Stiles.-como unos cuatro vasos ¿y tú?-

Scott.-siete, pero yo soy un hombre lobo completo y no me afecta, asi que mejor deberías dejar de tomar-

Stiles.- ¿de qué hablas? El nogitsune pronto me curara y dejare de estar tomado-

Scott.-a menos que no lo haga por que disfrute verte asi-

Stiles.-...eso tendría sentido, pero por ahora solo quiero besar a alguien-

Peter.- (llega de la nada y besa a stiles) tus labios son tan dulces y suaves (vuelve a besarlo)-

Liam.- (llega y empuja a Peter) es mío perro (besa a stiles)-

Jackson.- (quita a liam y besa a stiles) esos labios son míos-

Derek.- (empuja a todos) esos labios son míos al igual que su culo (besa a stiles pero es apartado por los otros chicos-

Isaac.- (le pregunta a malia) ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?-

Malia.-espera a que se quitan la camisa, luego les echamos aceite y se verán súper sexys-

Isaac.- (la mira rara)-

Malia.- ¿Qué? quizás sean gays pero aún tengo permitido soñar-

Stiles.- (sentado en una silla) ¡quítense las camisas chicos!-

Scott.- (suspira y bebe jugo de arándanos a escondidas)

Stiles.- (lo mira) ¡Scott, deja esa porquería!-

Scott.- ¡¿Cómo sabias que está bebiendo otra vez?!-

Stiles.-el nogitsune me lo dijo-

Scott.-maldición-

Stiles.- ¡maldita sea Scott, creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria! (se levanta de la silla y se cae al suelo)-

Scott.- (lo mira)-

Lydia.-....(Toma más cerveza)-

Wwwww

(En una habitación de la casa, por la noche)

Desperté acostado en una cama que no conocía, pero estaba seguro que era de esta casa porque el nogitsune decido curarme y los efectos del alcohol desaparecieron asi que recordaba todo por cómo me puse antes, solo me imaginaba que despertaría con un dolor en el trasero como dicen que pasa a veces pero creo que nadie me violo esta vez, aun escuchaba el sonido de la música abajo por lo que podía deducir que la fiesta todavía seguía en pie obviamente, asi que me siento y justo cuando me iba a levantar alguien abrió a puerta.

Isaac.-que bueno que hayas despertado, muchos chicos querían aprovechar que estabas dormido para tocar tu cuerpo, asi que cuidaba la puerta-

Stiles.-de acuerdo, gracias-

Isaac.-quizás no se note pero tuve que retener los golpes de Derek para que lo dejara entrar-

Stiles.-esos lobos solo tiene deseos de comer carne fresca-

Isaac.-ellos dijeron culos pero está bien si lo dices carne fresca, supongo-

Stiles.-está bien (se levanta de la cama y toma su teléfono)-

Isaac.- ¿Qué haces?-

Stiles.-leyendo los mensajes de mi papa (mira a Isaac de reojo) me gusta tu cabello, rizado y dorado-

Isaac.-oh gracias (se sonroja) a mí también me gustaba tu cabello, digo, me sigue gustando tu actual cabello pero también me gustaba tu anterior estilo-

Stiles.- (leyendo sus mensajes) ¿mi anterior estilo? ¿Te refieres a mi cabello rapado?-

Isaac.-Sip, era lindo ¿Cómo te lo hiciste en ese entonces?-

Stiles.-....prisión (guarda el teléfono)-

Isaac.-entiendo-

Stiles.-dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo te ha ido viviendo con Derek?-

Isaac.-de hecho muy bien, durmiendo en ese lindo sofá que termino siendo un sofá-cama muy cómodo para dormir-

Stiles.-de acuerdo, creo que iré a dormir con Peter-

Isaac.- ¿enserio?-

Stiles.-si, supongo que pasare tiempo hablando con él para fortalecer lazos terminare durmiendo en el loft-

Isaac.-eso sería genial, en la mañana podría hacerte el desayuno-

Stiles.-eso suena como algo muy dulce de tu parte-

Isaac.-literalmente dulce, hare panqueques con miel-

Stiles.- (ríe levemente) suena bien-

Wwwww

(En el loft, a media noche)

Peter.-oh si...sigue asi Baby boy-

Después de la fiesta los hales, Isaac y yo volvimos al loft donde dormiríamos, claramente yo vine a aquí para hablar un poco con Peter ya que creía que hacía falta hablar un poco con él, pero todo termino con que él estuviera haciéndome una mamada justo ahora donde solo podía gemir de placer mientras sentía su caliente lengua pasar por todo el tronco de mi pene y llegaba a mi glande donde daba lengüetazo viéndome destrozado por tanto placer que atravesaba mi cuerpo.

Peter usaba sus habilidades con la lengua pasando este por todo mi pene duro y se lo metía por completo en la boca sintiendo su caliente garganta con mi miembro, se lo sacaba y se lo metía en la boca cubriéndolo con su saliva. Mientras el me la chupaba fuertemente me miraba a los ojos y pasaba sus labios y su lengua por toda la longitud de mi pene hasta metérsela de nuevo en la boca saboreando apenas el presemen.

Se tragaba toda mi polla con su flameante boca que no dejaba de chupar mi pene, recorriéndola toda con esa maravillosa lengua experta que no dejaba de hacerme gemir de un inmenso placer, sacando su boca pasaba su lengua por mis testículos mientras que masturbaba mi miembro con su mano derecha masturbándolo lentamente a medida que aumentaba la velocidad mojándola más con su saliva, hasta que se la metió de nuevo en la boca más rápidamente tragándola solo y sacándola hasta haciéndome llegar al orgasmo donde sentía que me corría, fue entonces que Peter seguía chupándome las hasta que toda mi leche saliere y él se la tragara con gusto, pero aun asi no sacaba mi pene de su boca, como que deseaba sacarme más leche y ordeñarme, hasta que saco mi pene de su boca todo húmedo y el me acerco su pene para ayudarlo a que el terminara, entonces lo masturbe hasta que él también se corrió en mi mano, sentía todo su semen caliente que de pronto se llevó a la boca para saborear su semen también.

Peter.- (tragándose el semen) ¿Qué te pareció?-

Stiles.-quetienes una gran lengua y boca (se levanta de la cama)-

Peter.- (Se acuesta) ¿A dónde vas?-

Stiles.-iré por un poco de agua (sale de la habitación)

(En la cocina del loft)

Me servía un poco de agua en un vaso tranquilamente hasta que escucho unos cuantos ruidos raros, no eran como los de un chico masturbándose, era más bien como los de un chico gimiendo por una mala pesadilla, y se eso porque ya me había pasado más de una vez antes, asi que dejo mi vaso en la mesa y salgo a la supuesta sala del loft y veo a Isaac acostado en el sofá-cama del loft teniendo una pesadilla.

Stiles.- (delicadamente lo mueve) ¿Isaac?-

Isaac.- (se despierta) oh, buenas noches stiles ¿Cómo estás?-

Stiles.-ah bien, pero creí que tenías una pesadilla ¿estás bien?-

Isaac.- (sonriente) nunca estoy bien-

Stiles.- (preocupado)-

Isaac.-es decirhe tenido pesadillas todo el tiempo pero no creía que era algo de importancia-

Stiles.-oh, Isaac, esas cosas son siempre de importancia ¿Qué clase de pesadillas tienes?-

Isaac.-siempre son de mi padre encerrándome en lugares cerrados, he soñado con eso con frecuencia desde que murió, sé que ya no debería preocuparme por eso pero me sigue asustando ya que Peter revivió una vez y me da miedo que mi padre encuentre la forma-

Stiles.-tranquilo Isaac, no hay forma en que tu padre regrese-

Isaac.-está bien, gracias por reconfortarme-

Stiles.-cualquier cosa por ti cachorro-

Isaac.-de hecho ¿podrías dormir conmigo? No de la manera sexual, solo-

Stiles.- (ríe) claro que si (se acuesta junto a Isaac) buenas noches-

Isaac.-buenas noches stiles-

El resto de la noche fue demasiado calmada para mí, solo estaba acostado en las profundidades de mis sueños con el nogitsune a mi lado hablando de lo que paso este día y esas cosas, todo tranquilo cuando desperté por la mañana, me levanta del sofá cama y acomode todo listo para el desayuno, llame a los hales que aún no había despertado, clásico de ellos querer despertarse hasta tarde siendo yo el responsable que decidió cocinar para ellos unos deliciosos panqueques suaves y deliciosos como los hacia mi madre claro.

Stiles.-.....un segundo-

Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y busco por todo el loft la linda carita de Isaac, ese rizado no estaba por ningún lado por lo que sospechaba que había salido para comprar cosas para los panqueques, aun asi seguía confundido ya que teníamos todo en la cocina y no contestaba el teléfono, ahora estaba demasiado preocupado por eso que decido buscar en el sofá cama algo que cuando lo encontré resolvió mis sospechas, y lamentablemente estaba en lo cierto.

|*nota de rekawa|

querida putisuelta stiles, te quiero informar por medio de esta nota que he secuestrado al rizado de las bufandas, asi que si lo quieres devuelta sano y salvo tendrás que entregarme algo, piénsalo asi como un culo por otro culo, firma....bueno, tu sabes quién soy (risas escritas)

Stiles.-maldito travesti-


	15. capitulo 14.-isaac el versatil tierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles ayuda a isaac para que se sienta mejor. luego stiles enfrenta a rekawa finalmente en la batalla final

|*narrador|

(En la dimensión nube)

Rekawa.-muy bien putos, quiero que me traigan ese refrigerador para acá-

Los antagonistas estaban en la dimensión de la nube negra, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban ahí planeando el castigo para Isaac, los sirvientes cargaban un refrigerador viejo y lo pusieran en posición sacando todo lo que hubiera dentro para meter al hombre lobo, L o mejor conocida como la chica salvaje o misteriosa estaba tranquila mirando como Isaac intentaba liberarse se las cadenas que lo sostenían y el sabueso de tindalos que solo caminaba alrededor de la sala. Mientras tanto rekawa solo tenía cerrados los ojos y cuando los abrió todos estaban en el área del nemeton con el refrigerador encima del tronco cortado del árbol.

Rekawa.-listo chicos, ustedes pueden quedarse quietos, yo me encargare del rizado (levanta a Isaac con su magia y lo pone a lado del nemeton) Isaac ¿sabes por qué te secuestramos?-

Isaac.- ¿Por qué estás loco?-

Rekawa.-por qué en lo que me concierne tus amigos quieren detener mi trabajo, normalmente no me importaría que unos simples adolescentes interfirieran en mis asuntos, pero reconociendo su buena racha de seres sobrenaturales vencidos tengo algo de temor que por un descuido pudiera fallar todo esto-

Isaac.- ¿Qué tengo que ver en tu trabajo? ¿Me vas a crucificar?-

Rekawa.-voy a hacer que ese stiles se las piense dos veces antes de actuar si no quiere ver a sus amigos sufrir, quiero que ese humano zorro entienda que si se mete en el fuego se quemara más de lo debido.y ardera en el mismo infierno, pero tú infierno será algo más frio (sonríe tiernamente)-

Isaac.- (mira el refrigerador, asustado)...no...no....por favor-

Rekawa.-no estará conectando, pero serás una paleta-

Isaac.-no...¡no!-

Isaac.-Sip-

Isaac.- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-

Isaac.-si si si, mejor te ayudare a congelar ese temperamento-

Con la misma sonrisa tierna pero con una gran malicia detrás de ella, tiro a Isaac en el refrigerador para luego cerrar la puerta del contenedor y sentarse encima de esta. Asi duraron un par de minutos donde Isaac gritaba de terror llenando todo su ser de pánico con los recuerdos de cuando su padre lo encerraba, a rekawa no le importaba escuchar los gritos, es más, era su propia música que le indicaba que debían empeorar las cosas diciéndole al rizado cosas de él y su padre además de más chistes de refrigeradores mientras le indicaba a la chica salvaje y a perrito que se fueran a completar la tarea que tenían que terminar.

(Por el bosque en ese misma tarde)

Caminaba por el bosque una vez deje mis cosas de la escuela en el auto cerca del bosque justo para dirigirme al nemeton donde el nogitsune me dijo que se encontraba Isaac en estos momentos, yo había ido solo a salvarlo ya que si algo salía mal no quería involucrar a nadie más, además de que sería la mejor oportunidad para matar a rekawa a ahora que podía, pues me hervía la sangre al pensar que ese brujo travesti estaría torturando a Isaac.

Stiles.- (llega al nemeton y ve un refrigerador y lo abre) ¡Isaac!-

Isaac.- (desesperadamente sale del refrigerador) necesito....necesito-

Stiles.-calma...Isaac... (Lo calma con un beso)-

Isaac.- (se separa) eso...dios, gracias por ayudarme, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí-

Stiles.-pero-

Rekawa.-no se vayan tan pronto (sale de un árbol) ¿Qué hay perros?-

Stiles.-....tu...enciérrame en las sombras (sus brazos se hacen humo)-

Rekawa.-hay dios ¿acaso no sabes cuándo parar?-

Stiles.-te preguntaría lo mismo, te matare por todo el daño que nos has hecho-

Rekawa.-si fuera por eso entonces tu deberías morir por el daño que hiciste, no te creas que eres un ángel, tu igual has hecho cosas malas stiles, ya entiendo por qué te dirían niño malo tus pequeños putitos-

Stiles.-ya es todo-

|*narrador|

Los puños de humo de stiles se hicieron más grandes, con estos le señalo al rizado que se ocultara mientras el peleaba contra rekawa, este último se alejó un poco del humano mitad nogitsune dejando que sus sirvientes pelearan por él. Stiles los esquivaba para acercarse a rekawa y matarlo pero el sirviente perro lo tomo del brazo antes de que se acercara a su amo y lo tiro al sueño con mucha fuerza para luego aplastar su cabeza con el pie pero stiles se hizo humo y apareció a un lado del sirviente para golpearlo.

Stiles.- (le da una patada al sirviente perro) nogitsune ¿Qué fue eso?-

|otra habilidad que tenía antes, ¿Qué te pareció?|

Stiles.-pues por un lado siento que se revolvieron mis intestinos, pero fue algo asombroso-

El sirviente paraguas golpe a stiles en la espalda con el paraguas repetidamente hasta que el humano se hiciera humo otra vez y apareciera detrás del sirviente devolviéndole los golpes con sus grandes puños de humo que no tardaron en hacerle mucho daño hasta que los dos sirvientes se juntaron pata atacarle al mismo tiempo pero stiles ya estaba preparado y esquivo sus golpes con facilidad y los ataco con sus puños.

La batalla continuo con el sirviente perro rodeando a stiles para sostenerlo por atrás pero este se transportó hasta quedar a un lado del otro sirviente paraguas para empujarlo contra el otro sirviente, luego stiles les disparo con sus bolas de energía para dejarlos aún más dañados e incluso más debilitados conforme la ardua batalla continuaba. Rekawa quería retirarlos de la pelea pero en ese momento stiles les dio un último fuerte ataque haciendo que los dos sirvientes volvieran a ser lo que en realidad son, solo amuletos.

Rekawa.- (toma los amuletos) no puede ser....estos...¿sabes lo que le costó a mi padre darles ese poder?-

Stiles.-lo único que sé es que solo quedas tú y los otros raros-

Rekawa.-no seré tan fácil y ahora ya no tendré ni un tipo de piedad en ti (camina en reversa y desaparece con los amuletos en una densa niebla del bosque)-

Stiles.- (suspira) al menos tuve un gran avance esta vez-

Isaac.- (sale del árbol y se acerca a stiles) ¿estás bien?-

Stiles.-Sip, en realidad fue una pelea más dura de ganar pero suerte que pude vencerlos, ahora solo...me siento algo cansado, como que necesito una ducha para luego acostarme en mi cama-

Isaac.-oh, está bien, por una parte me perdí un día de escuela y no he comido asi que-

Stiles.-vamos a casa, ahí podrás comer y descansar un poco de este día....oye, ¿Qué tete hicieron?-

Isaac.-solo (tiembla un poco) me dejaron en ese refrigerador por una media hora mientras me atormentaban con recuerdos del pasado...pero en el fondo estoy...bien-

Stiles.-entiendo....mejor vámonos de aquí-

Wwwww

(En casa de stiles, por la noche)

|*stiles|

Una vez cocine algo para que Isaac comiera subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida para relajar mis músculos y limpiar el mal olor del sudor y tierra por la pelea que tuve con los sirvientes, seguramente debería informarle a Scott de lo que había pasado, pero lo haría una vez haya conversado con Isaac de lo que paso para asegurarme de que él estaba mentalmente estable luego de lo que paso. Salí de la ducha desnuda con una toalla secando mi cabello pero me quedo inmóvil cuando veo a Isaac sentado en la cama mirándome con las mejillas rojas.

Isaac.-ammm...ammm...-

Stiles.-debí sacar mi ropa antes-

Esta no era una situación tan buena en la que podía estar ahora, estando completamente desnudo mostrándole mi miembro que ahora se estaba poniendo más y más duro con sus tiernos ojos mirándome. En un simple parpadeo esa carita tierna dejo de serlo para cambiarla y convertirse en un tipo de alter ego que demostraba excitación y lujuria de forma que mostraba una faceta mucho más sensual.

|*narrador|

El rizado tenía su cabello despeinado haciéndolo verse mucho más sensual de lo que ya se veía de por sí, mirando el hermoso cuerpo de su humano que de repente se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios. El cuerpo del humano estaba encima del suyo besándolo apasionadamente volviéndose cada vez más fogoso compartiendo saliva metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bocal del otro, lentamente stiles le quito la ropa a Isaac mientras seguía besándose hasta que los dos estaban desnudos acariciándose sus cuerpos contra el del otro hasta que sus miembros estuvieran totalmente duros con pequeñas gotas de presemen saliendo de estos.

Isaac.-hazme tuyo...por favor-

Stiles.- (besando el cuello de Isaac)tu hoyo...quieres mi pene en el ¿no es asi mi rizado?-

Isaac.-si...quiero tu gruesa y gran polla dentro de mí-

Isaac se puso en cuatro mientras stiles preparaba su entrada introduciendo tres dedos en esta los movía estirando el agujero de Isaac hasta que estuviera dilatado apropiadamente para recibir todo el miembro de stiles dentro suyo, el humano lentamente deslizo su pene en la apretada entrada del hombre lobo que sintió como era llenado completamente hasta que stiles mete y saca su miembro con fuertes embestidas haciéndolos gemir.

Stiles metía su gruesa polla en el agujero del rizado haciéndolo suspirar con pequeños gemidos de placer, sus embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes tocando ferozmente el punto especial de Isaac mientras los dos se besaban desesperadamente en los labios para luego stiles bajara su boca al cuello de Isaac y aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que masturbaba el miembro de Isaac hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo con el rizado corriéndose en su abdomen y stiles corriéndose dentro del otro.

Isaac.-...cielos...eso fue...(Siente el semen caer por sus piernas)-

Stiles.-diablos, creo que te llene todo (sale de su interior) nunca antes me había corrido tanto, fue genial hacerlo contigo-

Isaac.-y yo nunca creí haber salido de la faceta de niño tierno, también pienso que fue genial haberlo hecho contigo stiles-

Stiles.-ahora supongo que necesitaremos una ducha)

(En la veterinaria de deaton, por la mañana después de la escuela)

Conducía hasta la veterinaria una vez terminamos con el trabajo en la escuela y me lleve a Isaac conmigo ya que él se me había puesto muy apegado a mi como si fuera su mama o más bien su papi, ni para menos lo dejaría pero no quería darle muchas expectativas ya que yo aún seguía confuso, no podía pensar en la felicidad de todos antes de la mía, pero si quería algo bien tendría que escoger a uno de ellos y romperles el corazón delicadamente a los otros, quien sabe cómo se hará eso.

En el transcurso del camino el rizado me hablaba de que todos los chicos peleaban por ver quién era el mejor para quedarse con el humano, era como un concurso de masculinidad en el que Isaac no podía sostenerse ya que según varios de los chicos él no tenía mucho que ofrecerle al humano. Era como una riña callejera en que los lobos se peleaban por la hembra más hermosa, de cierta manera se esperaba cosas como esa, por eso es que no me decidía todavía en que chico debía elegir a que todos son lindos, cariñosos y buenos en la cama, pero todos eran tontos, yo no soy mejor pero mínimo pienso más con el cerebro que con el pene a diferencia de ellos.

(Stiles estaciona el jeep y los dos entran a la veterinaria)

Deaton y Scott ya estaban dentro esperándonos, una vez estábamos todos juntos el druida empezó a platicarnos de las cosas que descubrió, tales era como que los amuletos cumplen el deseo de alguien transformándose en lo que la persona que les devolvió la energía querría, en otras palabras, los amuletos necesitaban mucha energía mágica que seguramente no vendría de rekawa si no de esa persona que el mismo brujo llamo padre, pero como su supuesto padre no estaba en esta dimensión no habría forma de que le devolviera el poder a los amuletos.

Deaton.-rekawa necesitaría mucha energía mágica para devolverle el poder a esos amuletos-

Stiles.-en todo caso él está en desventaja ahora, pude vencer a ese brujo algunas veces después, si el resto de la manada entretiene a la chica salvaje y al sabueso de tindalos yo podría darle el golpe final a rekawa-

Scott.-supongo que por esta ocasión estaría bien que matáramos al brujo, pero no quiero que sea stiles el que lo mate-

Stiles.-supongo que Peter puede hacerlo, tiene experiencia y todo, yo solo lo debilitare para que el lo termine-

Isaac.-recuerdo que rekawa decía que se volvía mas fuerte con cada crucifixión que hace ¿creen que ahora sea más fácil matarlo?-

Deaton.-Isaac tiene razón, yo he visto las noticias y dicen que se han convertido en 119 asesinatos ya, rekawa está a nada de cumplir su meta-

Stiles.-entonces tenemos que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible-

Scott.- ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

(Sienten pequeños terremotos)

Isaac.-stiles.-

Stiles.-Sip, sin duda debe ser algo relacionado a rekawa-

Scott.- (escucha a los perros de la veterinaria asustarse) algo realmente malo está pasando-

Deaton.-esta sensación no me agrada-

(Todos salen afuera)

Había un viento fuerte como el de un tornado y los cielos estaban más grises y sin nubes que asustaban a todos las personas de beacon hills además de que se veían como las aves se iban de los árboles que algunos empezaron a caerse. Ahí fue cuando supe que esto sin duda tenía que ver con rekawa, esas sospechas se confirmaron cuando el nogitsune me dijo que teníamos que ir al nemeton donde estaba rekawa.

Stiles.-tenemos que ir al nemeton, avísenle a la manada, enciérrame en las sombras- (los brazos y puños de volvieron sombras y se fue en saltos grandes al nemeton-

Scott.- ¡stiles!....vamos Isaac, terminemos con esto (aúlla)-

Wwwww

(En el nemeton)

Después de unos cuantos saltos llegue al lugar donde veía como rekawa usaba el nemeton para cargar los amuletos con energía mágica de beacon hills, pero justo cuando yo llegue el brujo se puso enfrente del árbol cortado intentando detenerme con sus hechizos.

Rekawa.-esta vez no podrás detenerme, estoy cerca de mi meta y podre largarme de este sucio lugar, pero me iré con los amuletos-

Stiles.-eso no lo creo, te quedaras y te castigaremos por cada gota de sangre en tus manos-

Rekawa.-supongo que yo te castigare por cada gota de semen que tragaste (ríe y ataca a stiles)-

Los dos empiezan a pelear con sus puñetazos y patadas. Rekawa se mueve con gracia y le da un par de patadas a stiles por el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, entre una respiración agitada, stiles lo ataca estirando sus brazos de humo hasta llegarle a dar un fuerte golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago pero el brujo resistió y le lanzo varias bolas de energía oscuras. El humano esquiva las bolas de energía pero una choca contra su hombro derecho y lo sostiene con su mano pero con la otra lanza un montón de humo que ciega a rekawa hasta que stiles lo toma por sorpresa y le da una patada en la espalda.

Rekawa.- (se tambalea) al menos tu padrete quiere incondicionalmente-

Stiles.- ¿Por qué no dejas al tuyo entonces?-

Rekawa.- ¿no recuerdas lo que dije? El me hará libre, él nos hará a todos libres, y pienso estar con el cuándo lo domine todo-

El brujo travesti saca su lazo látigo y ataca a stiles con este haciéndole roces y fuertes daños en la piel de los brazos y uno en la cara que lo hace sangran, luego rekawa usa el látigo para intentar hacerle más daño en su herida del hombro derecho, sin embargo stiles toma la punta del látigo rápidamente antes de que impacte y lo jala haciendo que rekawa se acerque para luego darle un golpe en la mandíbula y otro en el estómago para luego machacarlo completamente a golpes y bolas de energía mientras lo tenía atado con su propio látigo que acabo rompiéndose a voluntad pero stiles le ataco rápidamente con sus puños de humo dando todo lo que tenía hasta que rekawa termino arrodillado en el suelo intentando respirar.

Rekawa.-...tu...tu...solo eres un humano...un débil humano-

Stiles.-ya no más (le da un golpe a rekawa en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo)-

Rekawa.- (respirando dificultosamente) no me detendrás...solo hasta que venzas tus propios miedos-

Stiles.-no tengo problemas con eso, tu por otro lado deberías estar asustado, estas solo-

Rekawa.- (se levanta)los...amuletos-

Scott.- (llega con el resto de la manada) hola trapito (tira los amuletos al suelo y los pisa hasta que quedan hechos pedazos-

Rekawa.-...no...tu ¿sabes lo que mi padre me hará ahora?-

Stiles.-espero que te lleve al infierno-

Rekawa.- (suspira para luego sonreír) les compartiré un poco de mi infierno (su vestido azul empieza a brillar hasta que stiles y sus chicos desaparecen) eso me dará unos minutos para escapar-

Kira.- (abre los ojos y saca su espada) te olvidaste de nosotras-

Lydia.- (se prepara para pelear) ¿Qué les hiciste a los chicos?-

Malia.- ¿Qué importa? Sin ellos aquí nosotras podremos patearle el trasero a esta perra-

Rekawa.-..muy bien chicas....creo que necesitamos relajarnos y (Se va corriendo por el bosque)

Wwwww

(En una dimensión desconocida)

Stiles.- (despierta en su casa).... ¿hola? ¿Papa? (baja por las escaleras hasta salir de casa y ve que no hay nadie en la calle) nogitsune, ¿qué está pasando?

|rekawa uso un hechizo para encerrarte en tu subconsciente|

Stiles.- ¿subconsciente?-

|más detalladamente, te encerró en tu mente, pero en la parte donde están tus miedos|

Noah.- ¿hijo?...-

Stiles.- (voltea) ¿papa?-

Noah.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás muerto?-

Stiles.- (se asusta) ¿Qué?-

Noah.-tú moriste, al igual que tu madre...por...por-

Stiles.-no...yo sigo vivo...papa-

Noah.- (se va)-

Stiles.-yo...estoy vivo ¿verdad?-

Cora.- (aparece de entre el humo) mínimo tú lo estuviste por más tiempo-

(Todo el panorama de las calles de beacon hills cambia por la de un bosque oscuro)

Stiles.-ah....Cora...-

|stiles, tienes que despertar, todo lo que estás viendo no es real|

Stiles.-incluso si no es ....tengo que afrontar estos problemas-

Cora.-stiles...yo te amaba...pero supongo que eso fue mi final....amarte declaro mi muerte, todo por tu culpa (desaparece en las sombras)-

Stiles.-yo...no puede...-

Voz de rekawa.-stiles, el humano débil, solo eres una persona más en este mundo de porquería, siendo tú la misma porquería que nadie quiere-


	16. capitulo 15.-adios trapo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles salva a sus chicos y vence finalmente el brujo trapito

|*stiles|

(En la dimensión de la mente de stiles)

Estaba todavía en este lugar, escondido en los rincones de mi mente donde estaban mis preocupaciones y miedo, para salir de este lugar y salvar a mis amigos tenía que enfrentarme a todo esto. Sería difícil enfrentarme a esto pero yo estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo debido a que ahora sabía que no era débil, que era fuerte porque creía que lo era, en otras palabras, en esta ocasión no tendría que pelear con los puños, emocionalmente me liberaría.

Stiles.- (decidido) estoy listo para vencerte-

Voz de Rekawa.-tu solo eres el humano débil del grupo, literalmente no tienes ni una utilidad más que ser una carga-

Stiles.-yo el cerebro del grupo, he salvado a mis amigos más veces que las que ellos me salvan a mí-

Voz de rekawa.-lydia nunca te amo ¿de verdad crees que los otros chicos te aman de verdad?-

Stiles.-ellos siempre me amaron y lo siguen haciendo-

Voz de rekawa.- (nervioso) ¿Qué crees que piense tu padre?-

Stiles.-el estará bien sabiendo que yo soy feliz, además de que él es gay también-

Voz de rekawa.- (enojado) ¡no sirves para nada! Mataste a Allison y a Ithan, ni siquiera evitaste las muertes de tus otros amigos-

Stiles.-pero lo arreglare, siempre encontrare la forma de arreglar el problema-

Voz de rekawa.- ¿acaso piensas que eres un héroe?-

Stiles.-no lo pienso, lo soy-

(Todo empieza a brillar y stiles aparece en la dimensión del nemeton)

Stiles.- ¿Qué hago aquí?-

Zorro.- (aparece en su forma de zorro pequeño) lo hiciste stiles, te liberaste del hechizo de rekawa-

Stiles.-está bien, ¿pero y los demás?-

Zorro.-ellos aún no han vencido a sus demonios, no pueden salir-

Stiles.-tengo que ayudarlos-

Zorro.- ¿pero qué hay de rekawa?-

Stiles.-debo rescatarlos, por favor nogitsune-

Zorro.-pues...supongo que puedes hacer algo-

En un simple parpadeo aparecí en la casa de Scott, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de mi mejor amigo y lo vi acostado en su cama mirando al techo con una cara seria pero con lágrimas en las mejillas. Me siento en una orilla de la cama y me acuesto junto a él abrazándolo.

Stiles.-Scott...tienes que despertar...por favor-

Scott.-no puedo...yo solo...quiero morir-

|stiles, haz lo mismo que hiciste antes, contradice a Scott y sálvalo|

Stiles.- ¿Por qué quieres morir?-

Scott.-no puedo más, siempre alguien sale herido cuando intento salvarlos a todos-

Stiles.-alguien siempre saldrá herido, pero tú siempre logras salvar a la mayoría y eso está bien-

Scott.-pero...no pude salvar a Allison-

Stiles.-eso no fue tu culpa, no tienes que vivir en ese pasado-

Scott.-me dejaras, todos y todas me dejan-

Stiles.-yo nunca te dejare-

Scott.- (llorando) no puedo, soy muy sentimental para sobrevivir-

Stiles.-te acompañare y cubriré tu espalda-

Scott.-no me necesitan, solo empeoro las cosas-

Stiles.-yo te necesito y yo te ayudare a ser un buen alfa-

Scott.- ¿Por qué tuvimos que salir esa noche?-

Stiles.-quizás no fue la mejor decisión, pero cambio nuestras vidas-

Scott.-necesito algo en lo que creer-

Stiles.-entonces cree en mí y en mis palabras-

|tu puedes stiles|

Scott.- ¿no merezco vivir?-

Stiles.-eres el que más merece vivir, eres mi luz-

Scott- (sonríe tiernamente) te quiero stiles, pacifista por siempre-

Con otro parpadeo aparezco mágicamente en otro lugar, esta vez era el loft donde veía a Derek sentado en el suelo del lugar con la misma cara seria y amargada que siempre siente solo que esta estaba algo demacrada y con verdaderas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Stiles.-okey, Derek ¿Qué te pasa?-

Derek.-no necesito a nadie, estoy mejor solo hundiéndome en la amargura-

Stiles.-eso no es cierto, puedes ser feliz si tan solo lo intentaras-

Derek.-tengo miedo de que me rompan el corazón otra vez-

Stiles.-ammm, el amor llegara a ti, solo tienes que seguir intentando-

Derek.-no tengo a nadie, mi familia está enterrada en el bosque-

Stiles.-la manada será tu nueva familia-

Derek.-page....yo la amaba y la termine matando-

Stiles.-no la mataste, no fue tu culpa-

Derek.-tengo que sufrir, fui el responsable de la muerte de mi familia-

Stiles.-eso no es cierto, deja de culparte Derek-

Derek.- (enojado) soy un asco de persona, entiendo por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo-

Stiles.-eso es lo que tú crees, pero la verdad es que todos te amamos-

Derek.- ¿Qué clase de futuro tendré ahora?-

Stiles.-uno en el que tú decidas que pasara-

Derek.-me encantaría ser mejor persona-

Stiles.-te enseñare como empezar a serlo-

Derek.-olvide como se sentía ser feliz-

Stiles.-dudo que no puedas recordarlo-

|termínalo stiles|

Derek.-....¿acaso nadie me quiere?-

Stiles.-yo te quiero Derek-

Derek.- (sonríe mostrando sus dientes de conejo) supongo que puedo enamorarme de nuevo-

Con otro parpadeo aparezco en un lugar diferente que no entendía mucho pero tal parece era el techo del hospital donde justamente había peleado contra rekawa, solo que esta vez el único que estaba aquí era un liam sentado en el borde del techo mirando el suelo, no sabía si él pensaba saltar así que me acerque lentamente mientras le hablaba.

Stiles.-liam, todo estará bien-

Liam.-no...no lo estará, todos mis amigos...theo...hayden-

Stiles.-sé que estas triste por ellos, pero llorar y lamentarse no arreglaran nada-

Liam.-solamente desearía ser un adolescente normal-

Stiles.-lamento que no tuvieras una adolescencia más normal, pero mínimo tienes una vida más divertida ¿no?-

Liam.- ¿acaso el sufrimiento y miedo terminara?-

Stiles.-muy pronto todo terminara pequeño-

Liam.-te haré daño, siempre termino dañando a todos-

Stiles.-te enseñare a no ser tan rudo-

Liam.- (frustrado) soy un pequeño mocoso enojón-

Stiles.-por eso eres tan adorable-

Liam.- ¿no se equivocaron al convertirme en su beta?-

Stiles.-fuiste el mejor error de todos-

Liam.-soy un desastre-

Stiles.-no lo eres, eras un tierno cachorro-

Liam.-todo en mi es caerme en agujeros-

Stiles.-te salvaremos de ellos entonces-

Liam.-tengo pesadillas y me preocupo mucho por ustedes-

Stiles.-ya somos dos, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de eso con una taza de té alguna vez?

|sálvalo stiles|

Liam.-solo cometo errores, mi vida entera lo es ¿verdad?-

Stiles.-pero puedes aprender de esos errores y vivir feliz-

Liam.- (sonríe) tu serás mi nueva ancla, prometo ya no enojarme tanto-

En un parpadeo termino estando en la vieja mansión hale que estaba todavía quemada y haciéndose pedazos, pero por los escombros de la entrada puedo ver a un Peter hale sentado mirando una fotografía de su familia.

Stiles.-Peter-

Peter.-yo no merezco ser feliz ¿no es así?-

Stiles.-todo el mundo merece ser feliz-

Peter.-les hice tanto daño a todos, debería arder en el infierno-

Stiles.-supongo que ya ardiste así que estarás perdonado-

Peter.-soy alguien despreciable y odioso-

Stiles.-es raro porque tú me agradas mucho-

Peter.-necesito el poder-

Stiles.-no lo necesitas para ser feliz-

Peter.-solo creo más problemas-

Stiles.-es divertido ver que trates de ser un villano-

Peter.-les ocasione dolor a todos ustedes-

Stiles.-nos diste un cambio-

Peter.- ¿Por qué tengo que intentar ser mejor persona?-

Stiles.-no tienes nada que perder intentándolo-

Peter.-no me mires así, no tengo opción-

Stiles.-tienes muchas buenas opciones para ser mejor-

Peter.- ¿crees que alguien como yo tiene algún futuro en la sociedad?-

Stiles.-por supuesto que si-

Peter.- ¿Quién quisiera a un viejo que ya estuvo muerto?-

Stiles.-sería difícil notar tu edad pero aun te ves guapo-

Peter.- (decepcionado) siempre fui una mala influencia-

Stiles.-por eso nosotros te ayudamos a cambiar-

|ayudalo stiles|

Peter.- ¿Por qué estar con un tipo molesto y engreído?-

Stiles.- ¿no es por eso que siempre me haces reír y quererte?-

Peter.- (sonríe de lado) seré viejo pero aún se moverme bien-

En un nuevo parpadeo despierto en una mansión que reconocía bien porque era donde vivía Jackson, entro y subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del ex kanima que estaba sentado en su cama llorando a pesar de tener una habitación de lujo, me siento junto a el e intento reconfortarlo pasando mi mano por sus hombros.

Jackson.-está bien si me odias, yo también me odio-

Stiles.-no necesitas ódiate, amate como lo haría el Jackson que conocemos-

Jackson.-soy un engreído de mierda-

Stiles.-eso define quien eres y nos recuerda quien eres tú-

Jackson.-todos creen que soy feliz pero la verdad es otra-

Stiles.-si no eres feliz entonces acércate a nosotros y te amaremos-

Jackson.-nunca supe donde se compraba la felicidad-

Stiles.-esta con tus amigos y lo mejor es que es gratis-

Jackson.- ¿Por qué crees que te necesito?-

Stiles.-nunca lo dices, pero sé que en realidad nos necesitas-

Jackson.-irme nunca fue la mejor decisión que hice-

Stiles.-y la mejor decisión que tuviste fue regresar-

Jackson.- ¿no crees que soy un mimado odioso?-

Stiles.-algunas veces pero al final me agradas así-

Jackson.-siento que me merezco todo lo malo que me paso-

Stiles.-eso no es verdad, quizás solo fue mala suerte-

Jackson.-no recibo la atención que necesito-

Stiles.-tienes la mía y la de tus amigos, con eso será suficiente-

Jackson.- (triste) el amor no se puede comprar, no lo podre obtener de otra forma-

Stiles.-eres hermoso Jackson, yo creo que tienes muchas oportunidades de encontrar el amor-

Jackson.-pero...pero...pero ¿Qué pasara con mi mal pasado que tuve?-

Stiles.-todos tenemos un mal pasado, será cosa nuestra dejarlo atrás-

|muy bien stiles|

Jackson.- ¿no crees que soy un malcriado?-

Stiles.-eres mucho más que eso-

Jackson.- (hace una pequeña mueca molesta y sonríe en sus adentros) tienes suerte de que me importes-

En un último parpadeo termino en el sótano de una casa que no conocía, pero en un rincón de la casa estaba Isaac sentado meciéndose mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, me acerco a él y me siento a su lado e intento hablar con el.

Isaac.-no sirvo para nada-

Stiles.-el que te dijo eso te mintió-

Isaac.-no dejo de pensar en mis pesadillas-

Stiles.-te ayudare para que cambies de tema-

Isaac.-no dejo de quitarle la pareja a Scott-

Stiles.-luego hablaremos de eso-

Isaac.-como viviré si aún tengo miedo a los refrigeradores-

Stiles.-yo seré tu terapeuta-

Isaac.-vivo día y noche con terror-

Stiles.-estoy seguro que podre ayudarte a cambiar eso-

Isaac.-las cosas no han ido como esperaba-

Stiles.-será por rekawa, luego todo mejorara-

Isaac.- (asustado) ¿y si regreso a Francia?-

Stiles.-irse a otro lugar no solucionara nada, solo esconderás tu dolor de los demás pero no solucionara nada en lo absoluto-

|es todo, sálvalo|

Isaac.-no tengo razones para despertar mañana-

Stiles.-veme a mí como una razón-

Isaac.- (con una sonrisa radiante) supongo que salir con la manada me hace sentirme mejor conmigo mismo-

con eso salvo a todos mis chicos y dejamos esas dimensiones raras para regresar al bosque de beacon hills donde todos estaba confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero nuestras expresiones confundidas cambiaron por unas más confundidas cuando escuchamos unos gritos que terminaron siendo de rekawa que estaba siendo golpeado por las chicas. Corrimos por el bosque más adelante hasta que llegamos a la reserva.

Lydia.- (con el pie en la cara de rekawa) ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?-

Scott.-es difícil de explicar-

Peter.-estuvimos en los rincones de nuestra mente....dejando eso de lado ¿Qué paso aquí?-

Malia.-mientras no estaba nosotras estuvimos dándole su merecido a esta bola de mierda-

Derek.-perfecto....pero-

Liam.- ¿Dónde está?-

Kira.- (mira para todos lados) estaba...estaba aquí-

Stiles.-tienes razón (mira a rekawa correr) está escapando justo ahora (lo persigue)-

Voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo a donde iba el brujo, este no corría muy rápido por su vestido y por el hecho de que está muy débil por la batalla que tuvo. Rápidamente esquiva los árboles e intenta escapar con sus poderes pero ni uno funciona hasta que es acorralado con un barranco delante.

Rekawa.- (retrocede pero se topa con stiles)-

Stiles.-ríndete y tu castigo no será tan duro (vuelve sus puños en un humo negro pesado) ¿últimas palabras?-

Rekawa.-yo...ni un castigo que me pongas Sera peor que el me daría mi padre (Mira hacia la derecha)-

(Aparecen las chicas en la derecha)

Rekawa.-pero creo que es mi final (Mira para la izquierda)-

(Aparecen los chicos en la izquierda, todos rodeando a rekawa contra el barranco)

Stiles.-algo más (acercándose al brujo)-

Rekawa.-pues (Recibe una llamada y contesta) ¿Hola?..... ¿Ya? ¿Las 120?.....okey (cuelga) supongo que después de todo gane, pero no te preocupes stiles, ya no me veras por aquí, asi que como diría mi querido padre Tschüss Schlampe (se deja caer en el barranco)-

Stiles.-espera (ve por el barranco pero no ve nada). ¿pero qué?-

Jackson.-quizás se teletransporto-

Scott.-dijo que ya no lo veríamos asi que creo que ya se fue a su casa y ya no nos molestara-

Stiles.-entonces tendré que decirle a mi padre que se invente una historia creíble y normal para esta situación, pero por otro lado (suspira y vuelve sus manos normales) creo que podremos pasar este capítulo de nuestras vidas-

Derek.-si...no tan rápido stiles-

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

Scott.-aun tienes que escoger-

Liam.-tienes que escoger a uno de nosotros-

Peter.-para que sea tu novio y/o esposo-

Jackson.-uno de nosotros debe ser elegido para estar a tu lado-

Isaac.-lo prometiste-

Stiles.-supongo que tienen razón...bueno...elijo a.....-

|en el siguiente capítulo se verá los finales alternativos de stiles con cada chico|


	17. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finales alternativos para cada chico con stiles

(Finales alternativos)

|"El mejor amigo del humano" final Sciles|

|*Scott|

Stiles me había escogido a mí, después de todo lo que paso el decidió solo estar conmigo por el resto de su vida casi normal. Después de mucho tiempo nos graduamos teniendo yo un puesto como veterinario y stiles siendo el policía que siempre había querido ser, pero claro que los dos estábamos juntos en nuestra propia casa.

(Casa de Scott y stiles, por el atardecer)

Stiles.- (entra a la casa) ¿Scott?-

Scott junior.- (perro, viene corriendo)-

Stiles.-aww ¿Cómo está mi pequeño chico?-

Scott.- (llega de la cocina) la verdad no se aun porque le pusiste mi nombre-

Stiles.-porque es fiel, adorable y muy cariñoso (carga a Scott junior en sus brazos)

Scott.-ya lo creo (le da una nalgada)-

Stiles.-hey, no delante de nuestro cachorrito, luego ira con prada-

Scott.-justamente revise a la perrita de lydia y me parece que vivirá un año más, básicamente porque le recete una comida más nutritiva para perros-

Stiles.-pues yo consentiré más a mi perrito, quiero que sea muy feliz-

Scott.- ¿Qué hay de mí?-

Stiles.-ya te hago feliz dándote mí....por las noches-

Scott.-mmm, me encantan esas noches-

Stiles.-pero no hoy, tendremos una noche de películas con Scott junior-

Scott.- ¿películas de perros parlantes?-

Stiles.-a ti también te gustan-

Scott.-...tienes razón-

Scott junior.- (ladra en aprobación)-

Scott.-qué lindo Scott junior-

Stiles.-espero que luego vayamos a visitar a mi padre-

Scott junior.- (se va corriendo a la cocina)-

Scott.-luego iremos, lydia nos acompañara también para su cumpleaños-

Stiles.-igualmente quiero regalarle algo muy especial-

Scott.- ¿un hijo?-

Stiles.-ya tenemos un hijo-

Scott junior.- (trae su platito de comida y ladra)-

Stiles.-que parece que ya tiene hambre, vamos a comer-

Luego de haber comido salimos todos a caminar, le pusimos la correa a Scott junior y fuimos al parque más cercano aquí en beacon, habían otros niños jugando por ahí además de otras personas que también paseaban a sus perros, por ahí estaban algunas personas que miraban con deseo a stiles pero Scott junior les ladraba para dejarles claro que no se le acerquen. Ya por la noche regresamos a casa a dormir, Scott junior dormía en su cama de perro mientras stiles y yo estábamos acostado en nuestra cama que compartíamos cada noche.

Stiles.- (dejando los papeles de la comisaria en una mesita) de una vida sobrenatural a una más normal-

Scott.-no tan normal (muestra sus ojos de alfa) tengo mi fuerza todavía y con esa fuerza te daré muy duro-

Stiles.-no tan duro, recuerda que la otra vez Scott junior se asustó-

Scott.- (se acuesta en la cama) eso fue tu culpa, tú me penetraste cuando todavía no estaba listo-

Stiles.- (se acuesta junto a él) entonces esta noche supongo que es mi turno de ser pasivo-

Scott.-...más bien...-

Stiles.- ¿ah?-

Scott.-más bien es de ser mejores amigos a ser esposos-

Stiles.-antes no me lo imaginaria, pero ahora no puedo vivir sin ti-

Scott.-me encanta oír eso, pero... (Se quita la ropa interior y toma la nuca de stiles) me gustaría oír esto-

Stiles.- ¿esto.....? Awawawawa (se atraganta con la polla de Scott)-

Wwwww

|"Algo dulce para el amargado" final sterek|

|*Derek|

Stiles me había elegido para ser su compañero de vida, los dos ahora vivíamos en una casa que los dos (y algunas personas más) construimos en el bosque como si fuera una segunda mansión hale donde vivíamos con unos omegas de otras manadas que fueron cazadas. Nos convertimos en un tipo de fundación para ayudar a hombres lobos solitarios que necesitarían ayuda de todo tipo, muy pronto nos convertimos en una linda asociación conocida y querida.

(En la mansión hale #2, por la mañana)

Stiles.- (despierta, sale de la cama y se viste) ese Derek no me espero-

Derek.- (saliendo del baño luego de cepillarse los dientes) ese Derek tiene mucho trabajo-

Stiles.-perdón, pero.... ¿hueles eso?....es como humo (saca humo de sus manos)-

Derek.-diablos, me asustaste-

Stiles.-sabes que no pasara otra vez, tenemos suficientes extintores y muchas salidas de emergencia-

Derek.-lo sé, pero no me gustaría pensar que te perdería a ti y a mi nueva familia-

Stiles.-hablando de nueva familia, vamos con los demás-

Bajamos a encontrar con nuestros compañeros hombres lobo que estaba listos para irse a formar sus nuevas manadas, considerábamos esto como salvar a una paloma y dejarla ir cuando pudiera volar, stiles decía que era como los x men

Stiles.-y Derek seria wolverine-

Todos.- (ríen)-

Derek.- (ríe en sus adentros)-

Stiles.-bueno, espero que les vaya bien, y si necesitan algo más, no duden en pedírnoslo-

Él era como la madre de ellos ahora, los ayudamos a ellos y ellos no devolverían el favor después, me encantaba todo sobre el hasta el punto que no le encontraba algún efecto como los míos

Stiles.-muy bien ¿quieres desayunar algo?-

Derek.- ¿Qué? ah si-

Stiles.- ¿Qué quieres?-

Derek.-lo que sea-

Stiles.-bueno, malia me paso la receta de los venados (sale de la habitación y en un minuto regresa desnudo con un delantal) ¿te gusta cómo me veo?-

Derek.- (escupe su café) ¿Qué mamada?-

Stiles.- ¿quieres que te haga una?-

Derek.-pero... ¿Qué hay de los...?-

Stiles.-los omegas y los demás ya se fueron, estaremos solos durante un largo tiempo-

Derek.-eso significa que tenemos toda la mansión para...-

Stiles.-vámonos a nuestra habitación, dudo que la gente quiera quedarse aquí una vez la casa entera huela a sexo-

Derek.-pero lo haremos todo el día-

Stiles.-toda la semana hasta que quedes sexo-

(Suben a su habitación)

Stiles.- (se quita el delantal) espera, todavía no he desayunado-

Derek.-entonces te daré leche (se quita la ropa)-

Stiles.-me gusta cómo suena eso (se pone en cuatro)-

Derek.- (mete un dedo en la entrada de stiles mientras se masturba) tan apretado para mí, bebe-

Stiles.- (gimiendo) te necesito....te necesito dentro ahora der-

Derek.-como desees (entra de una estocada)-

Wwwww

|"Pequeña hermosa furia" final stiam|

|*liam|

Stiles me había escogido a mí y nos volvimos novios, mientras él se volvió un policía y Jordan que ascendió a sheriff mientras su esposo estaba retirado, en todo caso stiles ahora trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso estaba bien ya que yo estaba ocupado estudiando en la universidad.

(En los dormitorios de la universidad por la noche)

Liam.- (estudiando en su escritorio)-

Mason.-amigo, voy con corey al bar ¿seguro que no quieres ir?-

Liam.-nop, prefiero quedarme-

Mason.-como quieras, no estudies tanto o si no te convertirás en un nerd-

Liam.-stiles me dijo que un nerd seria su fantasía sexual-

Mason.-supongo que sería bueno si solo te pones unos lentes en su próxima visita-

Liam.-entiendo, diviértete-

Mason.-eso hare, adiós (sale de la habitación)-

Me quede solo en la habitación con mi libro y la computadora en la mano lo cual me daba la idea de masturbarme pero eso sería algo muy corriente para mí que soy un universitario.

Stiles.- (toca la puerta) abran la puerta, es la policía-

Liam.- (se levanta y abre la puerta) hola oficial ¿viene a arrestarme oficial?-

Stiles.-asi es, usted ha sido un hombre muy malo-

Liam.-yo digo que usted ha sido un mal policía, yo lo castigare (ríe)-

Stiles.- (ríe también para luego besarlo) te extrañe amor-

Liam.-pero si nos vimos antier-

Stiles.-pero no pude besarte solo porque eres menor de edad-

Liam.-un año más y seré completamente legal-

Stiles.-y luego podremos salir juntos libremente, como louis y Harry-

Liam.-ammm...ellos...-

Stiles.- (Con algunas lágrimas) mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

Liam.-claro....hablemos de cómo te ha ido en el trabajo-

La mayor parte del tiempo los dos nos reunimos cuando no tenían nada que hacer y stiles no tenía trabajo, era difícil ser una pareja considerando la diferencia de edad y todo lo que nos implicaba pero solo esperábamos a ser un poco más mayores para casarnos y vivir juntos. No hemos pensado que aremos en ese punto pero ya nos lo imaginaremos con el tiempo. Nuestra plática se subió de tono cuando nos empezamos a acariciar por todo el cuerpo y en vez de hablar nos besamos, con stiles encima de mí pero yo con las manos en su trasero.

Stiles.-espera...-

Liam.-tranquilo, tendré cuidado para que nadie en la comisaria te pregunte por el cojeo-

Stiles.-no hablaba de eso, solo quería mostrarte algo-

Liam.-mmm muéstrame (coqueto)-

Stiles.-nada pervertido-

Liam.-perdóname, es que soy un joven calenturiento-

Stiles.-quería mostrarte esto (le muestra la foto de una casa) habíamos hablado de que haríamos cuando te graduaras y todo eso de nuestro futuro, asi que....compre esta casa-

Liam.- (sorprendido con una sonrisa) ¿qué? Eso es genial ¿Dónde está?-

Stiles.-resulta que encontré esta casa pintoresca a muy bajo precio en starville-

Liam.-asombroso...pero desconozco mucho de starville-

Stiles.-es un pueblo escondido por aquí cerca, justo el lugar donde podíamos crearnos una nueva vida juntos-

Liam.-eso suena hermoso, te amo stiles, te amo mucho (lo abraza)-

Stiles.-también te amo...pequeño-

Liam.-no soy pequeño, solo que las demás personas son muy altas-

Stiles.-aun asi tienes algo de mayor tamaño (dice coqueto y se quita la ropa)-

Wwwww

|"Un maduro a la vez" final steter|

|*Peter |

Stiles me había elegido para ser su lindo esposo, después de muchos esfuerzos y leyes burladas pudimos casarnos para poder vivir juntos en una casa normal por beacon, todos tranquilos con el tiempo pasando para envejecer juntos.

(Casa de Peter y stiles por la mañana)

Peter.- (sirve la comida en un plato y recibe una llamada) disculpa, estaba a punto de desayunar-

Malia.- (por la llamada) ¿asi el llamas tener sexo con stiles?-

Peter.-realmente estoy comiendo, stiles no está en casa-

Malia.- ¿no está en casa?-

Peter.-salió esta mañana con la putisuelta de Scott-

Malia.-no tienes derecho a llamarlo asi solo porque tuvo una relación sentimental fuerte con tu ahora esposo, según se eso está en el pasado y no deberías sentirte celoso-

Peter.-pero él es mío-

Malia.-certeramente no, le pertenece al pueblo-

Peter.- ¿de qué hablas?-

Malia.-no lo sé, comí un venado en mal estado-

Peter.- ¿un siervo? Creí que dejaste esa mierda en la secundaria-

Malia.-nunca dejare el venado-

Peter.- ¿algo importante que me debas contar? (da un bocado de su desayuno)-

Malia.-solo quería decirte que mientras andaba por ahí con el dolor de estómago del venado, pude ver a stiles y a Scott comprando algo-

Peter.-dime que stiles compro lencería-

Malia.-ah, no-

Peter.- (suspira) entonces no me interesa-

Malia.-no, compro algo de....gato, adiós (cuelga)-

Peter.- ¿Qué?.....espero que sea una de esas colas de gato que se insertan en el culo-

Stiles.- (entra a la casa con una caja en las manos) buenos días-

Peter.- (se termina el desayuno) hola cariño, un pajarito me dijo de la sorpresa gatuna que tienes ahí-

Stiles.- (sorprendido) ¿enserio? Se suponía que era una sorpresa, una sorpresa que sería como para...tener un hijo-

No puede ser, desde que estábamos juntos stiles no había cambiado tanto por lo que me sorprendía los niveles de perversidad, es decir, por lo que entendía esa sorpresa era para dejarlo preñado, stiles es un travieso que con gusto le daría de mi leche.

Stiles.-te presento a nuestro hijo (saca al gato de la caja)-

Peter.- (a punto de bajarse los pantalones, desconcertado) ¿Qué?-

Stiles.-es la sorpresa, esta mañana Scott me acompaño a la veterinaria para adoptar este gato, como no me puedo embarazar pensé que este gatito seria como nuestro hijo-

Peter...oh...oh entiendo-

Stiles.- ¿no era lo que pensabas?-

Peter.-es decir, si, es un gato lindo (toma al gato en sus brazos) ¿Qué hay?-

Gato.-miau-

Stiles.-hay que ponerle Derek-

Peter.- ¿Derek? ¿No que era mi hijo?-

Stiles.-Sip, pero Derek es el que más se parece a un gato con sus expresiones y considerando que es un gruñón me parecía que este gato debería llamarse Derek-

Peter.- (ríe) si... de hecho es que mi sobrino parece un gato, por lo que este gatito se llamara "Derek segunda parte"-

Stiles.-solo pongámosle "Derek 2", y démosle un poco de leche-

Peter.-okey.... ¿tú también quieres leche? (dice coqueto)-

Stiles.-eres un pervertido, pero te quiero asi-

Peter.-yo también mi amor-

Derek 2.-miau-

Peter.-a ti también te quiero-

Wwwww

|"Comprando todo el amor" final stackson|

|*Jackson|

A pesar de cómo lo había tratado en el pasado, siendo yo el imbécil más grande de todos por mucho, stiles termino aceptándome como su novio, para que al corto tiempo de graduarnos y vivir juntos nos casáramos siendo la gran pareja que somos ahora.

(En un apartamento en Londres, por la noche)

Stiles.- (acostado a un lado de Jackson en la cama, bebiendo te de manzanilla mientras ve la gran vista de Londres)-

Jackson.- (sonríe y pasa su brazo por los hombros de su esposo)-

No sabía que pensar en todo caso, solo que estaba lo suficiente feliz de la vida que ahora tenía junto a el ya que en primera no tenía que esforzarme mucho en el dinero ya que todo venia de la empresa de mis padres que ahora era mía, stiles por otro lado hace de amo de casa aun cuando le dije que podía contratar sirvientas, pero claramente él se negó ya que si no trabajaba tenía que hacer algo más. Luego de un día agotador de trabajo yo me enfoco en pasar el resto del día junto a él haciendo cualquier tontería o lo que sea con él para pasarlo bien.

Stiles.- (deja un beso en la mejilla de Jackson) amor ¿en que estás pensando?-

Jackson.- (lo mira) en lo hermoso que eres-

Stiles.-dios, siempre eres un lame botas-

Jackson.- (ríe) ¿de qué hablas? Solo te digo la verdad-

Stiles.-es que no soy tan lindo como desearía, tu por otro lado eres el...-

Jackson.-el tipo de todos y todas-

Stiles.-tú lo dijiste, no sé qué más haría sin ti-

Jackson.-estarías con los otros chicos, y no sería para menos pero yo te tengo en Londres con one direction-

Stiles.-para que quede claro...no estoy contigo por tu dinero-

Jackson.-claro que no, estás conmigo por mi trasero-

Stiles.-......cierto...dejando eso de lado ¿Qué quieres cenar?-

Jackson.-langosta-

Stiles.-deberías ser un poco más humilde, es decir, sé que tienes mucho dinero pero...-

Jackson.-tienes razón, quiero una langosta pobre-

Stiles.-dios, tu no cambias-

Jackson.-pero te gusto asi-

Stiles.-si (se termina su te de manzanilla) por supuesto que sí, todo de ti me gusta jacks-

Jackson.-la verdad con tu hiperactividad no creía que te pudieras adaptar a este estilo de vida, ya sabes, el hecho de no hacer nada-

Stiles.-por eso paso todo el día lavando tu ropa interior-

Jackson.-no quiero ni imaginarme que haces con ella-

Stiles.-si, mejor no preguntes (sonríe)-

Jackson.- (besa a stiles en los labios mientras se abrazan)-

Stiles.- (baja las manos al culo esponjoso de Jackson) ¿me dejaras follarte?-

Jackson.- (sonrojado) ¿prometes ser cuidadoso?-

Stiles.-por supuesto-

Jackson.-.....está bien (se baja el pantalón con la ropa interior y se pone en cuatro sobre la cama)-

Stiles.- (mirando el pene de su esposo) mira esa cola larga-

Jackson.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi pene creció estos años-

Stiles.- ¿a qué edad dejan de crecer?-

Jackson.-yo que sé, mejor no hagas preguntas asi y solo cógeme-

Stiles.-alguien está desesperado-

Jackson.-solo quiero sentirte ya...te necesito-

Stiles.-está bien (lo besa mientras lentamente desliza su pene en la entrada de su esposo) te amo Jackson-

Wwwww

|"Más de una ternura única" final stisaac|

|*Isaac|

Después de tanto trabajo intentando ser su chico ideal, stiles finalmente me eligió para ser su esposo, no tan asi pero con el paso de tiempo terminamos casándonos y viviendo felizmente en la casa del sheriff que no tardo en irse a florida con parrish dejándole su puesto a stiles, siendo este el nuevo sheriff de beacon hills que mantuvo el orden en todo el pueblo mientras yo me quedaba en casa trabajando en un sistema de programación.

(En casa stilinski, por la tarde)

Isaac.- (sentado en la cama, usando la laptop)-

Con mis nuevos conocimientos de programación y esas cosas decidí hacer algo que beneficiara a las personas, stiles me decía que con mi talento debería hacer algo más grande de lo que yo pensara, que aprovechara ese talento al máximo, él decía eso mientras me besaba en mi mejilla antes de irse a trabajar. Con sus palabras en mi cabeza decidí hacer una aplicación, una aplicación especial para seres sobrenaturales publicaran lo que quisieran sin que nadie les dijera nada por ser lo que son, era como Facebook pero con un sistema que a pesar de ser hombres lobos o lo que sean pudieran expresarse bien y conocer a otros seres sobrenaturales, sería un gran paso para que los seres sobrenaturales sean aceptados y convivan con humanos en paz. Llame a esta aplicación "glamery" a petición de stiles, él dijo que le gustaba esta palabra ya que....no entendí bien lo que dijo pero aun si decidí hacer su petición realidad.

Stiles.- (abre la puerta de la habitación) Isaac....ya llego-

Isaac.- (con una gran sonrisa, guarda la laptop) vamos entonces-

Y hoy estaba muy feliz, no solo porque hacia un proyecto que beneficiaría a la humanidad, sino porque hoy era el día en donde completaríamos nuestra familia. A pesar de lo mucho que nos amamos stiles y yo, no pudimos tener un bebe, por lo que pasamos a una mejor idea que me encanto, adoptar a un niño para que sea nuestro hijo.

Stiles.- (abre la puerta de la entrada) hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Betty.-britany, pero me gusta más que me llamen Betty-

Isaac.-muy bien Betty, yo me llamo Isaac, y él se llama stiles, eremos tus padres-

Stiles.-haremos el mejor esfuerzo para cuidarte y ser unos buenos padres-

Betty.-gracias (entra a la casa) ¿podemos comer? Es que tengo mucha hambre-

Isaac.-yo también ¿stiles?-

Stiles.- (rueda los ojos) celebremos la llegada de Betty con pizza (toma las llaves del jeep y salen)-

Ahora estábamos completos, tenía una gran familia que no pensaría en cambiar por nada, viendo a ese chico que por alguna razón estaba a mi lado amándome, me sentía profundamente feliz y agradecido, porque tener a un chico como stiles a mi lado, era una bendición.

Wwwww

Scott.-gla...-

Derek.- ¿gla...?-

Liam.-gla...-

Peter.-gla...-

Jackson.-gla...-

Isaac.- ¡gla...!-

Stiles.- ¡GLAMERY!-

|fin|


End file.
